


Позже ничего не будет

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Эрвин и Леви — студенты экономического университета и лучшие друзья. Они идут в клуб «Парадиз», чтобы отметить начало последнего учебного года, и с этого момента их пути расходятся. Каждый пытается справиться со своими проблемами в одиночку.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Petra Ral, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Лето

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles it's a very very_  
_Mad world, mad world_

_Gary Jules, Michael Andrews - Mad World_

Город задыхался от жары.

Автомобили, кашляя выхлопными газами, медленно ползли сквозь влажное марево, поднимающееся от раскаленного асфальта. То тут, то там взмывали в воздух сигналы клаксонов — раздраженные, жалобные, а иногда даже отчаянные. Жители торопились вернуться в город после летнего отдыха и каждый год в конце августа неизменно устраивали жуткие пробки.

Леви лежал на кровати в одних шортах, слушая сквозь открытое окно ворчание моторов и ругань водителей. Маленький настольный вентилятор тарахтел и с трудом шевелил лопастями, но его усилий хватало на то, чтобы пот чуть быстрее испарялся с кожи и не давал сдохнуть от перегрева. Леви перевернулся на спину и смахнул со лба влажную прядь волос. Стоило бы сходить в душ после дороги, но шумная электричка и душное метро отняли у него все силы.

— Хорошо. Тогда до вечера! — раздался за дверью бодрый голос, а затем на пороге появился Эрвин. — Привет.

Он вкатил в комнату ярко-голубой пластиковый чемодан, припарковал его у стены рядом со своей кроватью и с удовольствием потянулся.

— Ну и жарища на улице! Ты помнишь, чтобы в августе хоть раз было так жарко?

Леви с завистью посмотрел на его белую рубашку-поло без каких-либо следов пота. Собственная футболка, мокрая и потемневшая, стыдливым комом валялась на дне пустой корзины для белья.

— Тебе что с того? Сам-то на такси приехал. Мажор хренов.

— Так я за тебя переживаю, — Эрвин широко улыбнулся. — Кстати, — он полез в свой огромный чемодан, достал небольшой бумажный сверток и бросил его Леви. Тот машинально поймал. — Это тебе.

— Что это?

— Сувенир. Летали с мамой в Японию, — Леви начал осторожно снимать бумагу с чего-то цилиндрического, пока Эрвин переодевался, стоя к нему спиной. — А как твои каникулы?

— Как обычно. Кенни надирается уже каждый вечер, а не только по выходным. Род обещает уволить его, и я думаю, теперь это не просто угрозы. Крыша покосилась — надо перекладывать, а стоит это как моя зарплата за полгода... Какого хрена? — двумя пальцами Леви держал то, что выудил из прозрачной пластиковой банки. — Это что еще такое? Трусы? — он предусмотрительно отодвинул от себя сувенир на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Не трусы, а женские трусики, — Эрвин обернулся и смотрел на него, едва сдерживая смех. — Ношеные.

— Блядь! — подарок тут же полетел в дальний угол комнаты. — Чего ржешь? Это омерзительно!

Эрвина буквально согнуло пополам от смеха, и он рухнул на кровать.

— Какой же ты идиот, — буркнул Леви спустя несколько секунд наблюдения за тем, как того корчит от смеха. Затем поднялся и пошел в ванную. 

Эрвин появился в дверях, когда он уже в третий раз намыливал руки. Облокотился о косяк двери и сложил руки на груди, все еще улыбаясь.

— Я пошутил. Они новые. Ходят слухи, что в Японии на каждом углу продают ношеные трусики. На самом деле это неправда, но предприимчивые японцы поставили автоматы с такими сувенирами и зарабатывают на туристах.

Леви бросил на него угрюмый взгляд через зеркало, закрыл воду, тщательно вытер руки полотенцем и, толкнув Эрвина плечом, чтобы дал пройти, вернулся в комнату. Эрвин последовал за ним.

— Да перестань! Видел бы ты свое лицо минуту назад! Не понимаю, откуда в тебе столько чистоплотности?

— А я не понимаю, откуда в тебе столько тупости, — Леви улегся обратно на кровать и закрылся от Эрвина первой попавшейся под руку книгой.

— Ну ладно тебе, извини. Вот, держи. Это нормальный сувенир, — ему на живот упало что-то легкое и шелестящее, оказавшееся упаковкой ярко-зеленых, очень странных на вид кукурузных палочек. Или чего-то такого — все надписи, естественно, были на японском.

— Я не люблю сладости.

— Они с васаби. С настоящим васаби, а не с той фигней, которую у нас делают.

— Острое я тоже не люблю.

— Просто попробуй!

Леви попробовал. Снеки действительно оказались чем-то вроде кукурузных палочек. Хрустящие и воздушные, они были одновременно сладкими, солеными и немного острыми. А так как ни один из этих вкусов не преобладал, то в сумме получалось достаточно странное сочетание. Странное, но приятное. Леви не заметил, как за пару минут умял всю пачку.

— Японцы ебанутые, — сказал он, глядя то на пустую упаковку, то на разбирающего чемодан Эрвина. — Спасибо. Давай рассказывай, как съездил.

— Вечером расскажу. Ханджи с Петрой устраивают приветственную вечеринку в «Парадизе».

— Это кафе?

— Это ночной клуб, — Эрвин от удивления даже остановился посреди комнаты, не дойдя до шкафа, со стопкой вещей в руках. — Ты что, ни разу там не был?

Леви в ответ только пожал плечами. Он не любил ночные клубы, шумные компании и пьяные танцы. К сожалению, все это составляло важную часть жизни Эрвина, и с тех пор, как они стали друзьями, Леви приходилось иногда делать над собой усилие, чтобы не выглядеть на его фоне совсем уж социопатом.

— Начало в десять. А пока я с твоего позволения немного посплю, — Эрвин сунул одежду в шкаф, закрыл створку ногой и улегся прямо на застеленную кровать. — Напомни мне завтра позвонить и заказать кондиционер. Невозможно же! — он обнял подушку и отвернулся к стене. 

Леви выключил тарахтящий вентилятор и переставил телефон на беззвучный режим, хоть это и не было необходимо. Эрвин, в отличие от него самого, мог уснуть где угодно и как угодно. Как-то раз он уснул прямо на скучной лекции — сидя, с ручкой в руке. Еще немного посмотрев на его светлую макушку и свисающую с кровати ногу, Леви взял книгу и погрузился в чтение.

Они были странной парой. Леви и сам знал это, а если бы не знал, то непременно услышал бы из шепотков по углам — о них часто сплетничали. Точнее, сплетничали в основном об Эрвине. Он был общительным, с хорошими манерами, из весьма небедной семьи. В совокупности с внешностью — высокий рост, светлые волосы, голубые глаза — это делало его предметом мечтаний большинства девушек и даже некоторых преподавательниц университета. Леви был полной его противоположностью — замкнутый, прямолинейный до грубости и без гроша за душой. Он по счастливой случайности получил стипендию в престижном столичном университете и вцепился в это, как в единственный шанс выбраться из той помойки, куда с самого рождения определила его судьба. Если бы в первый день, когда Леви из окна общежития наблюдал за очередным мажором, которого привезли на темно-вишневом «Бентли», кто-то сказал ему, что они станут друзьями, он бы послал этого шутника подальше.

— Что? — недружелюбно процедил он, когда блондин-на-бентли спустя пару минут нарисовался на пороге именно его комнаты. Похоже, счастливые случайности закончились на получении стипендии — остались только несчастливые.

— Привет. Я Эрвин Смит. Свободно? — спросил тот, кивая на кровать, рядом с которой на полу стоял рюкзак Леви со всеми его вещами.

— Занято.

— Значит, тут свободно, — Эрвин улыбнулся, будто услышал именно тот ответ, которого ждал, и закинул свою сумку на вторую кровать.

Леви заранее определил Эрвина в категорию заносчивых выскочек, а в людях он кое-что смыслил — улица научила. Такие, как Эрвин, смотрели на всех свысока и круг общения выбирали исходя только из личной выгоды. Считал он так до середины первого курса, а потом поменял свое мнение, когда зимой на неделю свалился с гриппом. Эрвин по пять раз на дню мерял ему температуру, отпаивал чаем с неизвестно откуда взявшимися лимоном и имбирем, а еще уговорил своего семейного доктора выписать Леви справку, чтобы его не уволили с работы. Сам Леви не мог позволить себе семейного врача, а университетский не дал бы ему справку — официально студентам дневного отделения не разрешалось работать. Поначалу Леви думал, что Эрвин делает это из корыстных интересов, и все ждал, когда тот озвучит, что ему нужно. Но Эрвин так ничего и не попросил, а Леви понял, что впервые в жизни в ком-то настолько ошибся. 

Теперь же, зная Эрвина больше четырех лет, он понимал, что просто не хотел замечать очевидного. Того, как Эрвин прилежно учится, как с уважением относится ко всем — и к студентам, и к преподавателям, как ни разу за все время не похвастался своим состоянием (впрочем, о крупнейшей в стране адвокатской компании, принадлежащей семье Смитов, и так знали все студенты экономического университета). И даже в тот первый день, когда его мать — невысокая женщина с короткой стрижкой в строгом сером платье — на виду у всего двора поправила ему галстук, Эрвин не постеснялся этого, как многие студенты-первокурсники, не попытался быстрее избавиться от назойливой опеки, а обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку.

Кенни всегда говорил, что деньги портят людей, всех без исключения. Интересно, что бы Кенни сказал об Эрвине?

***

Проснулся Эрвин около девяти. Сходил в душ и начал собираться.

— Чего сидишь, одевайся, — он забрал из рук Леви книгу и отложил ее на стол.

— Без меня обойдетесь, — Леви совершенно не хотелось никуда идти, особенно в ночной клуб.

— Эй, ты что, не хочешь послушать истории про Японию? Тем более Петра расстроится, если ты не придешь.

— Это почему еще? — Леви нахмурился. Петра и Ханджи были единственными девушками с их факультета, с которыми он общался, но все же вряд ли кто-то из них мог расстроиться из-за его отсутствия на вечеринке. Тусовщик из Леви был тот еще. Обычно он заказывал бокал пива и весь вечер сидел, кидая поверх него угрюмые взгляды на окружающих.

— Я тебе поражаюсь. Весь курс знает, что она в тебя влюблена, а ты нет?

— Не мели чепухи.

Весь курс не мог не замечать, как Петра смотрит на Эрвина, если это заметил даже Леви. Какое-то время они, вроде бы, встречались — уследить за бесконечно сменяющими друг друга девушками Эрвина было сложно, особенно потому, что со всеми бывшими он умудрялся остаться в хороших отношениях.

— Позови ее на свидание, и проверим.

— У меня нет времени на свидания. Кит уже поставил мне пять смен подряд.

— Когда выходишь?

— Завтра.

Эрвин только покачал головой. Он считал, что Леви слишком много работает, но понимал — по-другому никак. Стипендия покрывала оплату общежития и базовые потребности в еде, но помимо этого нужно было еще иногда покупать одежду и книги, не говоря уже о том, что Эрвин знал — почти всю зарплату Леви отправляет Кенни. Но он ни разу не попытался предложить Леви денег, за что тот был ему особенно благодарен.

— Тогда сегодня ты просто обязан пойти. Я же потом тебя никуда не вытащу. Иногда мне кажется, что ты работаешь только для того, чтобы иметь повод отказываться от приглашений.

— Черт, раскусил. Что меня выдало?

Они спустились в освещенный фонарями двор общежития. К вечеру жара спала, прохладный ветер шумел ветвями деревьев, над головой едва видимыми тенями сновали летучие мыши.

— Я вызову такси, — Эрвин достал из кармана мобильник.

— А нам далеко? Может, пройдемся?

— Минут пятнадцать, — он спрятал телефон и пожал плечами. — Как хочешь.

В университетском парке было еще прохладнее из-за большого озера. Кое-где на усыпанных гравием дорожках уже попадались опавшие пожелтевшие листья. Парочка студентов самозабвенно целовалась на неосвещенной скамейке.

Леви чувствовал странную легкость в груди. Здесь, в университете, в компании Эрвина он порой забывал о том, что это не его мир — никогда не был и, скорее всего, никогда не будет. Забывал о том, что его ненадолго пустили в эту красивую беззаботную жизнь, где все драмы крутились вокруг отношений, а главной проблемой было решить, где ты хочешь отдохнуть следующим летом.

Леви не тешил себя иллюзиями, но был благодарен за это мимолетное чувство причастности. Летом, с утра до ночи работая в автомастерской или пытаясь отобрать у Кенни очередную бутылку какого-то пойла (ему только недавно стало хватать сил, чтобы справиться с длинноногим, длинноруким и сильным, как черт, дядькой), Леви не раз вспоминал такие вечера. Иногда, если на улице было достаточно тепло, а он не работал, они с Эрвином брали конспекты и устраивались на газоне в парке. Иногда шли в столовую кампуса, где вечером можно было задешево взять чай и оставшиеся с обеда воздушные булочки с сахаром. Они готовились к лекциям и семинарам, молча передавая друг другу один на двоих карандаш, негромко переговаривались или, наоборот, начинали спорить и так расходились, что работница буфета поглядывала на них недовольно и цокала языком. Такие вечера, по мнению Леви, стоили всех курортов мира. И ему становилось грустно от осознания, что совсем скоро всего этого в его жизни не станет.

— Даже не верится, что это последний год, — сказал Эрвин, будто прочитав его мысли. — Уже решил, чем займешься после выпуска?

— Буду работать, — ответил Леви, пряча руки в карманы и глядя под ноги.

— У Кита?

Леви работал в небольшом магазине радиотехники, хозяином которого был грубоватый, потрепанный жизнью мужик. Платил он копейки, но ни в одно приличное место с официальным оформлением Леви, как студента, не брали.

— Нет конечно. Нахрен он мне сдался? Найду что-нибудь получше. А ты? — он поспешил увести разговор от себя, потому что на самом деле еще не задумывался всерьез о своем будущем. По-хорошему, он даже не был уверен, что сможет остаться в столице — Кенни с каждым годом сдавал все больше, и Леви понимал, что вскоре тот не сможет сам себя обеспечивать. Будет отлично, если Род не уволит его хотя бы до конца этого учебного года. — Будешь с матерью работать?

— Да, — Эрвин отчего-то вздохнул и тоже сунул руки в карманы ветровки. Нахохлился, словно мокрый голубь. — Ривз уже давно хочет уйти на пенсию, а на свое место просит взять сына. Но мама говорит, тот ни на что не годен. Так что, скорее всего, в следующем году его сменю я.

— Что-то я не вижу радости на твоей роже.

— А ты был бы рад, если бы за тебя все решили наперед, даже не спросив?

— Я был бы рад, если бы меня после выпуска ждало место вице-президента крупной и успешной компании.

— Да уж, с твоей стороны все это выглядит капризами избалованного мажора. Наверное, так оно и есть, — Эрвин пнул носком кеда каштан, и тот покатился вперед, часто подпрыгивая. Леви следил за ним, пока он не свернул с дорожки и не скрылся в траве. 

— Ну, это не конец света. Ты можешь поработать недолго, а потом найти себе замену. Того же сынка Ривза натаскать. У тебя хорошо получается объяснять — даже я понимаю.

— Ты понимаешь, потому что ты умный, а не потому, что я хорошо объясняю, — Эрвин улыбнулся. — Ладно, давай не будем о грустном. На вечеринку мы идем или куда?

***

В «Парадизе» было темно, шумно и людно — так, как и должно быть в ночном клубе. Ритмичные всполохи прожекторов то и дело выхватывали чьи-то бледные руки, покрытые блестками лица и разноцветные прически. Басы вибрировали где-то в груди, дымогенераторы со змеиным шипением выпускали в толпу противно пахнущие творожно-белые струи.

— Эрвин! Леви! — каким-то непостижимым образом Ханджи моментально вычислила их в этой суматохе и повисла у Эрвина на шее. Она была, наверное, единственной девушкой в их группе, с которой Эрвин никогда не встречался. Да и то только потому, что сама предпочитала девушек. Леви так и не смог вычислить, что было ее главным козырем — то ли неуемная энергия, то ли поразительная самоуверенность, — но по количеству партнерш за время их совместной учебы она уступала разве что Эрвину.

— Привет, — вслед за ней к ним пробралась улыбающаяся Петра, невысокая блондинка, скромная и до неприличия добрая. Только она смогла выдержать постоянное общение с Ханджи и не сойти с ума — предыдущие несколько соседок сбегали от той спустя неделю, чаще всего со скандалами, которые потом долго и со вкусом обсуждались всем общежитием. — Здорово, что вы пришли.

Эрвин незаметно толкнул Леви под ребра. Тот не остался в долгу и ткнул его в ответ.

— Прикиньте, Петру снова не хотели пускать без документов! Каждый год одно и то же! — Ханджи почти кричала, а потом обхватила Петру рукой за шею: — Признайся, ты спишь в холодильнике, да? Пойдемте, наши во-он там, — она махнула в сторону и потащила их сквозь толпу к нескольким столикам в дальнем углу зала. Они были частично отгорожены от танцпола стеной, так что музыка там не так сильно била по ушам и можно было хоть что-то расслышать. На мягких кожаных диванах уже сидели их одногруппники, столы были уставлены бокалами с пивом и разноцветными коктейлями.

— Майк, Нанаба! Вы же в прошлом году расстались, — хохотнул Эрвин, заметив сидящих в обнимку друзей.

— Все очень изменилось за лето, — хмыкнул Майк, поглаживая Нанабу по бедру. — Мы случайно оказались в одном отеле в Порту. Ну, ты понимаешь — жара, местный портвейн, эта бестия в полупрозрачном купальнике... А у вас что новенького? Пива? Мы с Ханджи угощаем.

Сначала Леви вообще не собирался пить, но потом подумал, что после двух месяцев, проведенных дома с Кенни, может себе позволить хотя бы на один вечер расслабиться и притвориться, что он обычный студент, которому не надо впахивать как проклятому, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Он решил, что выпьет один бокал пива. Но под рассказы о невероятных островах, курортных романах и экстремальных видах спорта не заметил, как прикончил первый и переключился на второй. Потом кто-то принес шоты с текилой. После были какие-то яркие коктейли и снова шоты. Эрвин рассказывал о пятиэтажном метро и горе Фудзи, размахивая руками и периодически показывая фотографии на телефоне. Люди вокруг постоянно менялись: кто-то уходил танцевать, кто-то возвращался — потный и уставший — отдохнуть и выпить холодных напитков. Голоса становились громче, выражения крепче, а позы раскованней.

— И вот стою я, значит, на станции, а рядом со мной — группа британских туристов...

— Подожди, подожди, а как ты понял, что это именно британцы?

— Ну, ты же знаешь, они разговаривают так, будто у них хуй во рту!

...

— И с ними этот древний дед с двумя палками. Весь его вид так и кричит «Умираю!», а он все равно бегает за ними туда-обратно...

...

— Я включил таймлапс, привязал телефон шнурком к забору и отошел немного в сторону. Так эта красавица делает вид, что фотографирует, а сама, смотрю, за шнурок уже тянет. Представьте себе!

...

Взрывы смеха звучали все чаще, музыка пульсировала в ушах, но все это перестало раздражать так сильно, как вначале. Леви чувствовал себя расслабленным и довольным. Он был среди друзей и пускай не мог сам рассказать о каникулах ничего интересного, его этим не попрекали, а даже наоборот — угощали выпивкой и каждые десять минут кто-то пытался уговорить его пойти потанцевать.

В какой-то момент он почувствовал, как его взяли за руку и просто потащили в сторону танцпола. Сперва он удивился такой наглости, потом попытался вырваться, но держали его крепко. Приходилось помогать себе локтем второй руки, протискиваясь между танцующими. Когда разноцветная масса ритмично колышущихся тел осталась позади, а за спиной закрылась дверь туалетной кабинки, приглушая музыку до невнятного гула, Леви наконец разглядел, кто так уверенно тащил его за руку. Эрвин.

С этого момента время распалось на части, и Леви удавалось выхватывать из хаоса происходящего только отдельные фрагменты. Вот они целуются, словно ненормальные — его спина прижата к деревянной двери, а пальцы Эрвина гладят его живот под футболкой. Вот Эрвин опускается перед ним на колени, и уже его собственные пальцы путаются в светлых волосах, надавливая на затылок, заставляя взять в рот глубже, сильнее. Вот Эрвин поднимается и разворачивает его спиной к себе, прижимается сзади, мнет задницу, что-то бормочет в затылок. Затем, видимо, оценив разницу в росте, поворачивает его в другую сторону и заставляет стать коленями на крышку унитаза.

Щелкает пряжка ремня, шуршит ткань, и ощущение влажной горячей головки между ягодиц слегка приводит Леви в чувство. Он отодвигается.

— Эрвин... Эрвин, стой. Подожди, — перебивает Леви поток бессвязного бормотания, в котором с трудом угадывается смесь его имени, нецензурщины и «Я так тебя хочу». — У нас нет ничего... Смазка...

У него не было секса с мужчинами, но даже без опыта и в таком состоянии Леви понимает, что просто так член Эрвина в него не влезет.

— Блядь, — ругается Эрвин и мычит что-то нечленораздельное, но наполненное отчаянием ему в плечо. Леви разделяет его чувства. Он сам бы многое отдал за то, чтобы сейчас оказаться в кровати с тюбиком лубриканта, а не в грязной туалетной кабинке какого-то стремного ночного клуба. — Соедини ноги, — шепчет Эрвин ему в самое ухо.

Леви подчиняется и чувствует, как член Эрвина втискивается между его бедер. Он опускает взгляд и видит розовую головку. Они оба синхронно стонут. Эрвин обхватывает его член, и у Леви мелькает в голове мысль, что стоило бы помыть руки. Но мысль тут же гаснет, когда Эрвин ловит ритм. Время снова распадается, остаются только пальцы на члене, трение кожи о кожу и чистое удовольствие. Кто-то стучит в дверь. Кто-то тянет и толкает его вперед. Все вокруг мигает и гремит. Леви не помнит, как они добираются в общежитие. Помнит свежий ночной воздух, заднее сиденье такси и свою руку в штанах Эрвина. Помнит, каким облегчением было наконец растянуться на кровати и как приятно тело Эрвина вдавливало его в матрас. Как восхитительно было прижиматься к его голой коже, касаться везде, где вздумается и чем вздумается — пальцами, ладонью, языком, носом. Как горчила на языке капля предсемени и как головка члена упиралась в заднюю стенку его горла. Как в ушах эхом отдавалось отчаянное «Леви, Леви, боже мой, Леви».

Проснулся Леви один, если не брать в расчет компанию жуткой головной боли и отвратительной сухости во рту. Кровать Эрвина была заправлена и никак не помогала вспомнить, заснули они вдвоем или по отдельности и когда это вообще произошло. Сам Эрвин, судя по звуку льющейся воды, был в душе. К счастью, лекции начинались только завтра, но до вечера Леви нужно было привести себя в порядок — в четыре начиналась смена у Кита.

Пока он соображал, Эрвин вернулся из ванной.

— Выпей, головную боль снимет, — он кивнул на стол, где стояла бутылка воды и лежала упаковка таблеток от похмелья, а сам продолжил вытирать голову полотенцем.

— Который час? — прохрипел Леви, заторможено выковыривая таблетку из конвалюты.

— Половина второго.

— Блядь.

— Иди в душ, я пока схожу за кофе.

— Эрвин...

— Душ, кофе, разговоры. Только в таком порядке.

Холодная вода помогла Леви немного прийти в себя. Паззл из вчерашних событий по-прежнему не хотел складываться в голове, но и того, что он помнил, было достаточно. Даже слишком. Какого черта они натворили? Нет, Эрвин, конечно, нравился Леви — а кому он не нравился? — но не до такой степени, чтобы вот так набрасываться на него. Леви никогда не думал о нем иначе, чем о друге. Во всем виноват блядский алкоголь. И ведь знал же, к чему приводит выпивка — за примером далеко ходить не надо, только вчера из дому вернулся, а все равно… Леви пообещал себе, что с сегодняшнего дня и капли больше в рот не возьмет.

Пока он был в душе, Эрвин успел вернуться — на столе стояли два разноцветных бумажных стакана с кофе. Похоже, Эрвин наведался в ближайшую кафешку — в их столовой таких не продавали.

— В честь чего пир? — спросил Леви, садясь на кровать и придвигая к себе стакан. Под пластиковой крышкой исходила ароматным паром густая пушистая пена. Боль в висках слегка утихла — то ли от крепкого горьковатого запаха, то ли таблетки начали действовать.

— Не в честь чего, а в качестве чего. В качестве извинения.

— За что?

— За вчерашнее.

Леви непонимающе нахмурился и посмотрел на Эрвина. Тот продолжил:

— Если ты не помнишь, это я потащил тебя в туалет.

— А там заломил и насильно трахнул. Я помню.

Эрвин уставился на него, не донеся стакан до рта. Леви еле сдержал нервный смешок.

— Эрвин, давай без драм. Мы оба вчера нажрались и переспали. Оба одинаково виноваты. И если ты собираешься делать из этого…

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Эрвин отставил стакан на стол и потер запястьем бровь. — Ничего я не собираюсь из этого делать. Просто… Слушай, Леви, я не хочу, чтобы из-за этого между нами что-то поменялось. Я очень ценю нашу дружбу и не хотел бы, чтобы ее испортила такая глупость.

— Да забей, с кем не бывает. 

— Спасибо. И еще. Пожалуйста, не говори никому.

— Ты издеваешься? Будто я собирался бежать рассказывать всему универу, как зажимался в туалете с Эрвином Смитом.

Эта просьба задела Леви. Сначала, как он думал, своей абсурдностью. Они дружили достаточно давно, чтобы Эрвин знал — Леви не тот человек, который направо и налево треплется о своих и тем более чужих секретах. Но спустя какое-то время пришлось признаться себе, что это не все. Эрвин всегда относился к Леви как к равному, ни единым намеком не давая повода считать, что как-то стыдится его общества. И пусть на первый взгляд это не имело никакого отношения к самой просьбе, но Леви не мог перестать задумываться — а что, если бы их ночь была не просто пьяной глупостью? Решился бы Эрвин признать перед всеми свои чувства к Леви так же, как признавал их дружбу? Все указывало на то, что не решился бы. И именно это нереальное, чисто гипотетическое непризнание было до странности неприятным.

Учебные дни тянулись своим чередом, перемежаясь вечерними сменами у Кита. Они с Эрвином все так же ходили в парк заниматься, общались, шутили и вроде бы злосчастная ночь, начавшаяся в «Парадизе» и закончившаяся в их общей комнате, была забыта. Только Ханджи как-то намекнула Леви, что кабинки в туалете на третьем этаже намного просторнее, на что получила злобный взгляд и резкое «Слишком много болтаешь, очкастая». Ханджи была умной девушкой и больше не затрагивала эту тему.

Эрвин как и прежде менял подружек чуть ли не каждый месяц — порой Леви замечал, как тот приобнимает кого-то за талию в толпе университетского коридора или идет по парку, держа за руку очередную пассию. Леви не следил за ним специально, но казалось, будто Эрвин везде — и на лавочке в парке, и в столовой, и за углом университетского корпуса. В какой-то момент Леви даже подумал, что Эрвин специально попадается ему на глаза с девушками, преследуя какую-то непонятную цель, но быстро выбросил эту мысль, как слишком бредовую. А когда, став невольным свидетелем поцелуя у входа в общежитие, Леви вдруг представил себя на месте девушки вместе с Эрвином, стало окончательно понятно, что это с ним что-то не то.

Тогда он начал избегать общения с Эрвином. Они и без этого не так уж много времени проводили вместе — у Леви была работа, у Эрвина его девушки, — так что он не боялся, что тот что-то заподозрит. Просто стал вечерами чаще уходить в библиотеку, не дожидаясь возвращения Эрвина с тренировки. Учиться в его присутствии стало тяжело. Леви чувствовал, как его взгляд словно магнитом тянет в сторону — просто посмотреть, что в этом такого? Он ненавидел себя за эти взгляды, потому что прекрасно понимал, что происходит. Он влюбился. Причем влюбился безответно. Причем в своего друга. Самый отвратительный расклад из всех возможных. Леви чувствовал себя жалким.

Он больше не мог наслаждаться относительно беззаботной студенческой жизнью, а потому стал с нетерпением ждать конца учебного года. Скоро все это закончится, они разъедутся, он не будет видеть Эрвина каждый день и успокоится. Переболеет.

Весной ему позвонил Род. Сказал, что Кенни неделю не выходит на работу, и он просто не может позволить себе тратить деньги на пьяницу и прогульщика. Что это отрицательно сказывается на имидже всего отделения и каком-то там уровне доверия жителей к полиции. Леви выжал из себя все имеющееся красноречие и уговорил не увольнять Кенни хотя бы до конца мая. Пусть не платит ему денег, но позволит ходить на работу — это будет того хоть как-то дисциплинировать и ограничивать. После этого он полчаса ругался по телефону с пьяным дядей, не понимая, приведет ли это хоть к каким-то результатам.

В середине мая Род позвонил еще раз и сообщил, что Кенни обчистил полицейский сейф — забрал деньги, отложенные для выплаты аванса всему отделению, и с десяток ценных улик, которые либо еще не успели вернуть владельцам, либо возвращать их было уже некому. Леви пообещал, что все возместит, как только вернется. Прозвучавшая сумма была намного больше той, которую ему удалось накопить за год, экономя на всем. Эти деньги понадобятся им, если Леви не сможет сразу после выпуска найти работу. Оставалось надеяться, что Кенни не все успеет продать до его приезда. Леви обзвонил все ломбарды в городе и очень убедительно попросил ничего у Кенни не брать.

Занятий становилось все меньше, и Эрвин начал стажироваться в «Смит Рехтсанвальт». В свободные от лекций дни он уезжал с самого утра и возвращался только вечером — уставший, раздраженный и грустный. Ему не нравилась эта работа. Леви очень хотел поговорить с ним, но говорить на самом деле было не о чем. Эрвин отчаянно любил мать и делал все, чего она хотела и ждала от него. Все их разговоры на эту тему заканчивались тем, что Эрвин спрашивал, почему Леви не останется столице, где ему намного проще будет найти нормальную работу. Леви отвечал, что не может бросить Кенни, на что Эрвин говорил «вот и я не могу». После этого наступало тяжелое молчание.

В таком же давящем молчании они собирали вещи в последний день. Дипломы им пока не выдали, и по желанию они могли остаться в общежитии еще на две недели, но ситуация с Кенни требовала немедленного вмешательства, и Леви заказал доставку диплома почтой. Эрвин тоже решил вернуться домой — оттуда ему удобнее было ездить на работу.

Когда сумки были упакованы и пришло время прощаться, Эрвин внезапно заволновался. Он редко волновался, а потому это всегда было очень заметно.

— Леви, слушай. Я знаю, что ты не любишь принимать никакую помощь…

— Не люблю, — тут же подтвердил Леви, надеясь, что это остановит Эрвина. Не получилось.

— Я все равно скажу, просто чтобы ты знал, что у тебя есть в запасе этот вариант. Заместитель Ривза увольняется вместе с ним, поэтому его должность в компании тоже освобождается, и… Если ты хочешь. Точнее, я бы хотел предложить тебе занять ее. Сначала, конечно, будет стажировка, и зарплата будет не особо большая, зато потом...

— Спасибо. Я отказываюсь.

— Я предлагаю тебе это не потому, что ты мой друг, а потому, что ты хороший специалист. Мы учились вместе, и я знаю, на что ты способен.

— Эрвин, — Леви вдруг почувствовал, что начинает злиться. — Ты сам говорил, как тебе не нравится, что за тебя все решили. Как хотел бы всего добиться сам. А теперь предлагаешь мне то же самое. Не надо затирать про специалиста, это бред собачий. Я всегда уважал тебя за то, что ты не предлагаешь мне деньги или еще какие-то подачки. Будь другом, не порти впечатление в последний день.

— Это не подачка. Леви, мне нужен будет помощник, и я хочу, чтобы это был человек, на которого я смогу положиться. Которого я знаю.

— Нихера ты меня не знаешь!

Леви сам не понял, отчего вышел из себя. Казалось, все то напряжение, в котором он прожил этот год, решило вырваться из него здесь и сейчас. Он не хотел вот так прощаться с Эрвином, не хотел портить с ним отношения, тем более неизвестно было, когда они в следующий раз увидятся и увидятся ли вообще. Понимал он и то, что Эрвин ни в чем не виноват. Вот только… вот только жалость к себе душила его и заставляла чувствовать обиду. Он так долго ждал выпуска и возможности освободиться от своей дурной зависимости, что теперь, когда Эрвин предлагал ему работать вместе, воспринял это как издевку над собой. Предложи тот это год назад, Леви, быть может, и подумал бы. Но не теперь. 

— Ты даже себя не знаешь, Эрвин. Не знаешь, кем хочешь быть и чем заниматься. Но пытаешься решать это за меня. Не нужно. Я как-нибудь сам разберусь, — Леви схватил свою сумку и пошел к двери.

— Ты прав, не знаю, — тихо сказал Эрвин. — Я не думал, что тебя так обидит мое предложение. Прости, Леви.

— Удачи тебе, Эрвин.

Леви в последний раз мазнул взглядом по фигуре Эрвина, закрыл за собой дверь и быстрым шагом пошел по коридору. Дурацкое вышло прощание, но он просто не мог сейчас ничего исправить. Может быть, позже. Леви решил, что лучше позвонит Эрвину, когда успокоится.


	2. Осень

Леви вступил в лужу и невнятно выругался сквозь зубы. Хотелось бы громче, но мимо как раз пробегала пара школьников. Холодная вода затекла в кроссовок, намочила носок и стала мерзко хлюпать при каждом шаге. Дороги в его родном городе и так были ни к черту, а после дождя и вовсе превращались в полосу препятствий — чуть зазеваешься и обязательно угодишь или в грязь, или в яму с водой, или поскользнешься на мокрых полусгнивших листьях. В принципе, до дома оставалось совсем немного — дойти до конца улицы, свернуть налево, четвертый по счету дом с покосившейся крышей, — но Леви хотел еще заскочить в магазин и купить что-нибудь на ужин. Надеяться, что Кенни приготовил что-то, пока его не было, не приходилось. Скорее, просто выжрал то, что оставалось в холодильнике — как обычно.

С момента возвращения Леви он совсем расслабился. Бросил работу, оставшись в полной уверенности, что ушел по собственному желанию, и теперь целыми днями сидел в ближайшем баре, ругался с такими же безработными мужиками и цедил безалкогольное пиво. Запереть дядю в доме Леви не мог, поэтому пообещал бармену, что разнесет его жалкую наливайку в щепки, если он продаст Кенни что-то алкогольное.

Когда Леви приехал после окончания университета, его, дипломированного специалиста по финансам и менеджменту, с удовольствием взяли на должность автомеханика в мастерскую, в которой он подрабатывал во время каникул. Чинить автомобили Леви научился еще в школьном возрасте, когда Кенни заставлял его бесконечно перебирать в гараже свой старый, видавший виды «Фольксваген». Работа была сложная и не особо прибыльная. Кроме легковых автомобилей он брался и за грузовой транспорт, и даже за сельскохозяйственную технику, но за полгода едва успел расплатиться со всеми долгами, которые Кенни цеплял на себя, будто бездомный пес — репей. 

Ценные вещи, которые Кенни вынес из полицейского сейфа, удалось вернуть, но вот деньги исчезли в неизвестном направлении. Род разрешил возвращать сумму частями, что пришлось очень кстати. Когда Леви отдавал последние сто евро, тот пригласил его вечером зайти в гости. «Потолковать надо», — добавил он, чтобы Леви уж точно не воспринял это как приятельское приглашение на ужин.

— Послушай, Кенни нужна помощь, — прямо сказал Род, как только они уселись за небольшим столом в гостиной. Хистория, его дочь — белокурая миниатюрная девушка с голубыми глазами, совсем не похожая на отца, — принесла пирог с яблоками, румяный и еще горячий. — Медицинская помощь.

Леви только молча поджал губы и налил себе чаю из пузатого керамического чайника. Он понимал, что рано или поздно придется решать эту проблему. Но очень хотелось, чтобы поздно. Чтобы было время передохнуть после очередного крутого виража, который сделала его жизнь. Решить финансовые вопросы, починить наконец крышу, а потом уже разбираться с неадекватным поведением Кенни. Сколько бы Леви ни убеждал себя, что всегда помнил о том, кто он и откуда, возвращение в родной город, к прошлой жизни, давалось ему нелегко. Раздрай в собственных мыслях и чувствах тоже подливал масла в огонь. Но, похоже, жизнь не собиралась давать ему эту передышку.

— И я говорю не только про его алкоголизм. Ты знаешь, что незадолго до твоего приезда он избил Саннеса?

Саннес был напарником Кенни. Леви не знал. Сколько он себя помнил, их разговоры с дядей состояли в основном из ругани и взаимных упреков. Интересоваться делами племянника Кенни перестал задолго до его совершеннолетия, а в свою личную жизнь и вовсе никогда не пускал. Он, конечно, был ярым сторонником силовых методов убеждения, но побить человека, с которым проработал бок о бок почти десять лет — это было странно даже для Кенни. 

— Я поговорю с ним.

— Не думаю, что он тебя послушает. Меня не послушал. Леви, я понимаю, что ты хочешь решить все сам. И я знаю, что ты парень не промах. Но с этим тебе не справиться в одиночку. Кенни нужен постоянный присмотр и лечение. Пока ты работаешь, он шатается по городу или сидит в баре. Это только вопрос времени, когда дело опять дойдет до рукоприкладства. И на этот раз я уже не смогу спустить все на тормозах. Я поговорил со своей знакомой из больницы — у нас в городе нет нужных специалистов, но у нее сестра работает в психологическом центре в столице. Она может договориться по поводу скидки...

— Мы разберемся, — Леви решительно отставил чашку с чаем и поднялся из-за стола.

— Пойми, я всего лишь хочу помочь. Я очень уважаю Кенни, но дальше так продолжаться не может. 

— Я учту. Спасибо за пирог. До свидания.

Род тяжело вздохнул, провожая его взглядом. Леви вышел на улицу и остановился посреди неосвещенного двора, глядя вверх на глубокое звездное небо. Где-то в соседнем доме залаяла собака. Позади скрипнула дверь. 

— Герр Аккерман... Леви, — на фоне светлого проема четко выделялся маленький силуэт. Хистория закрыла дверь в дом и встала посреди крыльца, сцепив руки в замок перед собой.

— Что?

— Вы ведь закончили экономический университет в этом году, да?

— Да.

— А меня приняли на первый курс. Со стипендией. Сегодня утром пришло письмо.

— Поздравляю. Не напивайся сильно и никому не верь, — Леви махнул ей рукой на прощанье и пошел по едва заметной дорожке к воротам. Хистория явно хотела поговорить с ним еще, но у него не было желания слушать ее восторги по поводу будущего. На душе скребли кошки. Напоминание об университете словно дернуло едва успокоившийся нерв, и тот с готовностью отозвался ноющей болью. 

Леви позвонил Эрвину спустя неделю после приезда — когда получил по почте свой диплом, который сразу же спрятал в нижний ящик стола под стопку других документов. Извинения вышли скомканными, разговор — неловким. Ни один из них не привык долго жаловаться на жизнь, университетские будни закончились, и обсуждать было особо нечего. А для воспоминаний о славных студенческих временах прошло еще слишком мало времени. Когда они жили вместе, то могли подолгу молчать, не чувствуя при этом неловкости или одиночества. Но молчать по телефону было как-то странно, поэтому Леви поспешил закончить разговор. Эрвин напоследок попросил звонить, если вдруг что. Что именно значит это «вдруг что», Леви решил не уточнять.

Работа в мастерской здорово отвлекала от ненужных мыслей, но полностью избавиться от них все же не получалось. Эрвина не хватало катастрофически. За пять лет, проведенных практически бок о бок, Леви настолько привык к его присутствию рядом, что теперь чувствовал пустоту там, где раньше было что-то теплое и надежное. Дело было даже не столько в чувствах, Леви банально скучал по их с Эрвином ненавязчивой, но первой в его жизни настоящей дружбе. Он не знал, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы перестать постоянно думать об этом, вернуться к привычной, безопасной холодной безразличности. И эта неизвестность давила на него, будто кто-то вдруг изменил гравитационную постоянную Земли.

Прибавив шагу, он дошел до небольшого продуктового магазина. Купил картошки, мяса и хлеба. Овощи наверняка еще остались — Кенни с завидным постоянством обходил эту часть запасов во время своих набегов на холодильник. Пока Леви выбирал продукты и расплачивался, снаружи окончательно стемнело. Улица, на которой они жили, находилась на самой окраине города — дальше стелились рапсовые поля. После уборки урожая на них осталась только стерня, которая торчала из мерзлой почвы неаккуратной щетиной. Похоже, эту часть поля решили оставить на год в нетронутом виде — чтобы земля отдохнула.

Из-за облаков выглянула луна — еще не полная, а оттого какая-то кривая. Леви внимательно следил за отблесками на дороге, вычисляя лужи. Еще раз искупаться не хотелось. Окна их дома светились тусклым синеватым светом, а значит, Кенни ради разнообразия был дома, и Леви не придется идти за ним в бар и на виду у соседей чуть ли не силой уволакивать домой, ловя на себе сочувствующие взгляды. Это выводило его из себя, особенно если дядя начинал орать, что Леви ему не «женушка» и не может указывать, откуда и когда уходить.

Он зашел в дом, разулся на пороге, сняв кроссовки вместе с носками, чтобы не намочить пол, и понес пакеты с продуктами на кухню, крикнув в сторону комнаты: «Это я!». В ответ — опять же ради разнообразия — никто не гаркнул: «Жрать принес, крысеныш?», и Леви понадеялся, что Кенни уже уснул. Это было бы идеальным вариантом, в котором он мог бы просто поужинать в тишине после очередного непростого рабочего дня. Леви на скорую руку порезал картошку, мясо и овощи, закинул их в форму для запекания и сунул в духовку. Затем решил все же проверить, где Кенни. С того бы сталось уйти из дома, забыв выключить телевизор. Или воду — такое уже случалось несколько раз, после чего им приходили баснословные счета за коммунальные услуги. 

В темной гостиной телевизор показывал какой-то старый фильм о гангстерах. Кенни сидел на кресле с неизменной бутылкой безалкогольного пива в руке — в полутьме Леви не мог разглядеть, спит тот или нет.

— Кенни? — негромко позвал он. Если дядька спит, то это его точно не разбудит. Даже странно, что у человека, всю жизнь проработавшего полицейским, был такой крепкий сон. Моментально просыпался он, только если Леви выключал телевизор.

Сделав шаг вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его лицо, Леви споткнулся обо что-то мягкое, но тяжелое. Посмотрел вниз и обмер: на полу перед ним лежало чье-то тело.

— А, это ты, крысеныш... — голос Кенни был скрипучим и каким-то отстраненным. У Леви от него перехватило дыхание. — Ты чуть-чуть разминулся с Родом. Он снова приходил читать мне нотации.

Чувствуя, как у него подрагивают руки, Леви присел и всмотрелся в лицо лежащего на спине мужчины. Им оказался Род Рейсс. Леви осторожно прижал пальцы к тому месту на шее, где обычно прощупывался пульс, но почувствовал только что-то мокрое и липкое. В слабом свете от экрана телевизора кровь на пальцах казалась черной. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Он поднялся, вцепившись в косяк, чтобы не упасть, и на ватных ногах вышел в коридор. В голове стоял туман, но действовал Леви четко, даже как-то автоматически: позвонил в скорую и полицию, вымыл руки с мылом, выключил духовку, чтобы ужин не пригорел, сел на табуретку в кухне и стал ждать. Вздрогнул от приближающегося воя сирен, а когда по окнам за заметались синие огни мигалок — поднялся и пошел открывать. 

Полицейские и врачи хаосом ворвались в дом, забегали туда-сюда. С какой-то отстраненной брезгливостью Леви отметил, что они затоптали весь пол своими грязными ботинками. Кенни скрутили и отвели в полицейскую машину. Тот и не думал сопротивляться, даже не сыпал ругательствами. Разве что едва ли не целомудренно чертыхнулся, когда ударился о крышу автомобиля — молодой парень-полицейский не потрудился нагнуть его голову. Новенький, подумал Леви, наблюдая за этой картиной. Нервничает. Наверное, первый раз на убийстве.

Сам он не нервничал и даже немного удивлялся своему спокойствию и собранности. Может, сказывалось воспитание — на настоящие выезды дядя его с собой не брал, но иногда приводил в участок, где другие полицейские, стараясь впечатлить «пацана Кенни», как его называли, охотно рассказывали страшные истории из собственной практики. Думали, что племянник пойдет по стопам дяди и тоже станет полицейским. Только спустя десяток лет Леви понял, что истории были не совсем из их практики, точнее, совсем не из нее. Громкие дела, городские легенды, приукрашенные специально для таких же, как он, школьников, которых раз в полгода приводили на экскурсии в рамках программы профориентации. Многие действительно впечатлялись. Леви — нет. Его не пугали жестокость и насилие, просто он не хотел связывать с ними свою жизнь. Достаточно того их присутствия, которое обеспечивал Кенни.

Глядя на то, как двое санитаров несут мимо него накрытое простыней тело, Леви решил, что это онемение — просто состояние шока.

Потом он отвечал на вопросы, которые задавали ему полицейские. Нет, он не знает, как это произошло. Нет, его не было дома в тот момент, когда пришел Род. Нет, Кенни ничего ему не говорил. Да, он поедет в участок и даст все необходимые показания. 

По закону ему сначала должны были вручить повестку с указанием статуса — свидетель? подозреваемый? — и он имел право на адвоката. Но в их маленьком городе все друг друга знали и часть официальных процедур просто опускали, оформляя бумаги постфактум. 

В тесном полицейском участке пахло дешевым кофе и табачным дымом. Было непривычно шумно и суматошно — не каждый день убивают начальника полиции. И тем более не каждый день полицейский убивает полицейского. Двери кабинетов без конца хлопали, где-то за ними наперебой звонили телефоны. Несколько полицейских стояли на улице, чуть в стороне от крыльца, поспешно выкуривая сигареты и обсуждая случившееся. 

Леви допрашивал Саннес, хотя его не должны были допускать к этому делу из-за возможности пристрастного отношения — на носу у него до сих пор желтел шрам, оставленный Кенни в той драке, про которую рассказывал Род. Но в маленьком городе было и мало полицейских, выбирать не приходилось. В конце допроса Саннес протянул ему протокол для подписи и хмуро спросил:

— Ты же понимаешь, чем ему это грозит, да?

Леви промолчал, Саннес покачал головой.

— Не повезло тебе с родственником, парень. Оставался бы лучше в столице. Такой шанс упустил. 

— Еще вопросы? — буркнул Леви, поглядывая на дверь.

— Нет, пока нет. Можешь подождать в холле. С Кенни еще не закончили, но я не думаю, что его сегодня отпустят домой. И вообще когда-нибудь.

Леви вышел из кабинета и осмотрелся. В конце ряда пустующих стульев, прижатых спинками к окрашенной стене, стоял автомат с тем самым дешевым кофе, запах которого витал в воздухе. Пожилая женщина в стеклянной будке у входа посмотрела на него с прищуром сквозь очки, а затем продолжила что-то писать. Одна из люминесцентных ламп на потолке неприятно мигала. Леви решил взять кофе, но, порывшись в карманах, понял, что бумажник остался дома. Он вышел на улицу и вдохнул холодный, уже почти зимний воздух. Мыслей не было, словно его разум кто-то выключил, щелкнув невидимым тумблером. Мелкая крошка звезд мигала на черном полотне неба. Леви оперся спиной о бетонную стену здания.

Спустя какое-то время он услышал рядом негромкий щелчок — пламя зажигалки вспыхнуло на секунду и погасло, оставив после себя яркое пятно тлеющего табака. Полицейский глубоко затянулся и нервно постучал пальцем по сигарете, стряхивая пепел. Леви присмотрелся и узнал в нем того самого молодого парня, который сажал Кенни в машину.

— Эй, — окликнул он, — не поделишься сигаретой?

Парень вздрогнул и обернулся. Леви понял, что в темноте его, прилепившегося к стене, не было видно. 

— Да, конечно. Держи.

— Новенький? Не видел тебя раньше, — Леви затянулся сигаретой, не чувствуя ничего, кроме горечи во рту. Как-то в университете он пробовал курить, но так и не понял, какой в этом кайф. Поэтому даже не понял, зачем сейчас стрельнул сигарету. Может, просто чтобы занять себя чем-то.

— Месяц назад приехал по распределению после университета.

— Заметно. Что, думал, в маленьких городах тишь да благодать?

— Если честно, да. Хулиганство, мелкие кражи. А тут первый вызов — и сразу такое… А ты ведь Леви, да? Сын Кенни?

— Племянник.

— Мне про тебя Род рассказывал. Кстати, я Марко, — парень протянул ему руку для рукопожатия.

Леви собирался спросить, о чем же рассказывал Род, но в этот момент неподалеку от них хлопнула дверь и послышались сдавленные всхлипы. В соседнем крыле здания полицейского участка располагался городской морг. На освещенном крыльце женщина в белом халате потрепала по плечу заплаканную белокурую девчонку:

— Ну-ну, тише. У тебя есть еще родственники? Есть кому позвонить, чтобы тебя забрали?

Леви увидел, как Хистория в ответ помотала головой, размазывая по щекам слезы. Она была в каком-то легком сарафане и даже, кажется, домашних тапочках.

— Что, совсем никого? А друзья?

— Бедняжка Хистория, — Марко тоже смотрел на них. — Не представляю, как это — остаться одной в ее-то возрасте.

— Марко, — позвал Леви, глядя на растерянное лицо женщины в халате, — можешь оказать мне услугу?

— Конечно, — мгновенно отозвался тот.

— Присмотри за ней. Напои крепким чаем и отвези домой. И пусть она действительно кому-то позвонит. Деньги я тебе потом отдам.

— Я? Но ведь она меня даже не знает.

— Ничего. Ей сейчас нужна поддержка и чье-то присутствие, все равно чье. Но я точно последний, кого она хотела бы видеть.

— Да, ты прав. И не надо никаких денег, это моя работа, — Марко затушил сигарету и пошел к крыльцу морга. — Хистория, меня зовут Марко. Я работал с твоим отцом. Думаю, тебе не помешает сейчас выпить чаю, пойдем, — он снял свою куртку и накинул ей на плечи.

— Герр Аккерман, — женщина из стеклянной будки выглянула на улицу и окликнула Леви. — Вас ждут в третьем кабинете.

***

Когда Леви вернулся домой, была уже половина четвертого утра. Он достал из духовки остывшие полуготовые овощи с мясом и с минуту смотрел на них, понимая, что последний раз нормально ел почти сутки назад. Но аппетита не было совершенно. Поэтому он спрятал еду в холодильник, надел резиновые перчатки, набрал ведро воды, плеснул туда чистящего средства и пошел в гостиную отмывать оставшуюся на полу лужу крови.

Уборка всегда успокаивала его и приводила мысли в порядок. Вот и сейчас привычные действия помогли наконец выйти из ступора и начать думать.

— Мы оставляем его в изоляторе, — сказал Пирс, когда Леви вошел в кабинет. Он был главой следственного отдела и заместителем Рода. Именно он допрашивал Кенни. — Завтра суд изберет меру пресечения.

— Я могу с ним поговорить?

— Нет. Прости, но настолько нарушать правила я не могу. Даже ради Кенни. Черт, — Пирс устало провел ладонью по лицу. — Даже не верится. Я ведь когда-то у него учился. А теперь ему светит от десяти до двадцати. Твой старик, конечно, тот еще гандон, уж прости меня за прямоту, но убийство... Как это вообще произошло? Они поругались?

— Не знаю, это же ты его допрашивал.

— Он как будто плохо помнит. Или вообще не помнит, черт его разберет. Путается в ответах, то говорит, что они поругались и Род ушел, то они уже подрались, а то вообще отрицает, что видел Рода сегодня. Саннес говорит, слышал пару раз, как Род отчитывал Кенни за пьянство. Но разве из-за такого убивают? Потом еще эта история с сейфом. Может, было у них еще что-то?

— Все, что знал, я уже рассказал Саннесу.

— Да, конечно, я читал. Но вдруг еще что важное вспомнишь.

— Ты же знаешь, у нас с Кенни сложно. Душу он мне не изливал.

— Знаю, знаю, — Пирс провел ладонью по волосам, сел за стол. — Завтра весь город будет на ушах стоять, а я понятия не имею, что случилось. Они же столько лет вместе работали. 

— Думаешь, это мог быть не Кенни?

— Тут как раз нечего думать, все очевидно. 

— Но ведь он не признался.

— Не признался, — Пирс нахмурился. — Только это мало что меняет, почти с поличным же взяли — ты сам видел. И нож его этот весь участок, если не весь город знает, и кровь, и отпечатки. Полный, мать вашу, комплект, как по учебнику. Да только не верю я, что все так просто! — он хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Слушай, Леви, помочь я тебе вряд ли чем смогу, к делу внимание будет такое, что мы тут все на цыпочках будем ходить. Но могу дать совет — пока идет следствие, найди хорошего адвоката. Эдвардс неплохой мужик, но ты же знаешь, какие у них с Кенни были отношения. Найми кого-то не отсюда, со стороны. Ты же учился в столице, вроде, даже в юридическом.

— Экономическом.

— Один хрен. Полностью откосить от тюрьмы не получится, но хотя бы уменьшить срок, списав все на состояние аффекта или еще что-то там, хороший адвокат сможет.

— Спасибо, Пирс, — Леви поднялся. 

— Тебя, скорее всего, еще вызовут. Если что, я предупредил тебя, чтобы ты не уезжал из города до суда. Никуда. Особенно в столицу. Понял?

— Понял.

— Попросить кого-то из парней забросить тебя домой?

— Не нужно, я пройдусь.

— Дело твое.

Леви закончил уборку, когда на улице уже рассвело. Кончики пальцев сморщились от воды — видимо, перчатки протерлись от усилий, — колени саднили, а глаза слипались от усталости. Он принял душ, пытаясь смыть с себя запах хлорки и лимона, от которого уже начинало тошнить, побросал вещи в рюкзак и пошел на вокзал. Первая электричка в столицу отправлялась в семь утра.

***

— Эрвин, ты в городе? Надо поговорить. Срочно.

Леви позвонил, едва сойдя на перрон. Разговор в любом случае был не телефонный, поэтому он даже не сомневался, отправляясь в столицу. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что Эрвин не уехал в какую-нибудь командировку или отпуск. Понятно, что в этом случае он бы направил Леви к одному из их адвокатов, но все же хотелось сначала поговорить именно с ним.

— Да. Что случилось? У тебя все в порядке? 

— Расскажу при встрече.

— Приезжай в «Смит Рехтсанвальт». Адрес помнишь?

— Найду.

— Скажешь на ресепшне, что ко мне, тебя проведут.

Главное здание адвокатской корпорации, которой владела семья Смитов, располагалось на набережной в центре города. Над старинным зданием с колоннами, в котором раньше был какой-то суд, нависала многоэтажная стекляшка. Создавалось впечатление, что она то ли охраняет трехэтажный кирпичный памятник архитектуры, то ли вот-вот раздавит. Леви открыл массивную деревянную дверь с вычурной ручкой и вошел внутрь. Просторный холл выглядел современно — мрамор, кожаные диваны, стильная стойка регистрации, больше похожая на панель управления какого-то космического корабля.

— Добрый день, я к Эрвину Смиту, — сказал Леви девушке в идеально гладкой белой рубашке с идеально убранными в высокий хвост волосами и выкрашенными в идеальный красный цвет губами.

— Здравствуйте. Герр Аккерман? Подождите минутку, пожалуйста. Сейчас за вами спустятся, — девушка указала ему на один из диванов и подняла трубку телефона.

Через минуту к нему подошла еще одна идеальная девушка, настолько похожая на предыдущую, что Леви не сразу заметил разницу.

— Герр Аккерман, пройдемте со мной. 

На бесшумном лифте они поднялись на двадцать первый этаж — Леви следил, как меняются цифры на маленьком экране. Фойе, залитое тусклым светом утреннего солнца, встретило их мягким ковром, теми же кожаными диванами и раскидистыми пальмами в огромных горшках.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — девушка повела его по широкому коридору к последней двери. За ней обнаружилась просторная приемная с еще одной дверью напротив. — Подождите, пожалуйста, я сообщу, что вы пришли. 

От обилия вежливости и сдержанной, но оттого еще более дорогой на вид, роскоши начинала кружиться голова. Можно было подумать, что Леви пришел на прием как минимум к президенту. 

— Герр Смит, к вам Леви Аккерман… Проходите, — девушка вновь улыбнулась ему своей идеальной улыбкой, пропустила в кабинет и закрыла дверь.

— Привет, — Эрвин вышел из-за стола, за которым сквозь стеклянную стену было видно половину города, подошел к Леви. В строгом темно-сером костюме он был похож на какого-то незнакомца, бизнесмена или актера, у которого по какой-то случайности оказалось лицо Эрвина Смита. Леви пришлось сделать мысленное усилие, чтобы перестать отделять голову от тела и воспринять этот новый образ как нечто целое. 

После секундной заминки, во время которой Эрвин, похоже, пытался решить, как в этой ситуации поздороваться — пожать руку или все же обнять, — он просто неловко указал Леви на диван. 

— Садись. Что случилось? Хочешь чего-нибудь? Чай, кофе, вода, виски?

— Мне нужен адвокат.

— Господи, что ты натворил?

— Не я. Кенни убил Рода.

— Кенни что? — Эрвин шумно выдохнул. – Того Рода, который его начальник? Когда? Как это произошло?

— Вчера. Я не знаю, как. Пришел домой вечером и нашел его уже мертвым. С перерезанным горлом. Сразу вызвал полицию. 

— А что Кенни? 

— Он сейчас в изоляторе. Мне не дали с ним поговорить после задержания. Но следователь сказал, что он не признался в убийстве и на допросе все время отвечал по-разному.

— Думаешь, он это специально?

— Вряд ли. На него не похоже. Мне кажется, у него что-то не в порядке с головой. Он странно себя вел в последнее время, — Леви увидел, как Эрвин скептически поджал губы. — Слушай, я знаю, что он выглядит последним отморозком, особенно по моим рассказам. Но он не стал бы в здравом уме и твердой памяти убивать человека, с которым проработал пятнадцать лет. Они с Родом были друзьями.

— Хорошо, не волнуйся. Я подберу тебе лучшего адвоката, — Эрвин подошел к столу и начал что-то просматривать на экране компьютера.

— Прости, что вот так вывалил все это на тебя, — Леви откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана. Рассказав все Эрвину, он ощутил какую-то невероятную усталость, но в то же время стало легче. Теперь он был уверен, что у Кенни действительно будет лучший в стране адвокат. Голова все еще кружилась. Возможно, ему просто стоило наконец поесть. 

— Перестань, ты правильно сделал, что сразу пришел.

— Я бы справился сам, но Кенни нельзя в окружную тюрьму. Его там прикончат.

— В каком смысле?

— Половину преступников туда он упек. Представь, как они будут счастливы его видеть. 

— Что? — Эрвин перестал клацать мышкой и посмотрел на него.

— Что «что»? — не понял Леви.

Эрвин медленно опустился в кресло и так и замер, расфокусировано глядя куда-то вперед.

— Эрвин, что такое? — Леви тоже подошел к столу. — Все в порядке?

— Твой дядя — полицейский?

— Ну да. Я же, вроде, говорил тебе.

— Не говорил, — почти прошептал Эрвин бесцветными губами и уперся лбом в ладони.

— Эрвин? — позвал Леви, глядя, как тот сидит без движения. Что-то явно было не так. Беспокойство стиснуло горло железной хваткой. — Эй, какого черта? 

Эрвин наконец отнял руки от лица и откинулся на спинку стула. Его лицо было таким бледным, что практически сливалось с бесцветным небом за окном.

— Я не могу тебе помочь. Прости.

— Что? Почему?

— У «Смит Рехтсанвальт» такая политика — мы не защищаем полицейских. 

— Это еще что за бред? Он бывший полицейский.

— Не имеет значения, — Эрвин покачал головой.

— Ладно, — Леви начал злиться. — Тогда свяжи меня с кем-то из ваших партнерских фирм, вы же корпорация.

— Все партнерские фирмы подписывают соглашение с этим условием. 

— Блядь. А ваши конкуренты? Независимые адвокатские бюро?

— Все адвокатские компании в столице так или иначе связаны со «Смит Рехтсанвальт». Прости. Тебе лучше найти кого-то у себя в городе. Я пришлю список тех, кто не работает с нами.

— Отлично, — Леви не мог поверить, что Эрвин отказывается помочь ему только из-за какого-то глупого правила в корпоративной политике.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — Эрвин поднялся и подошел к нему. — Если я могу помочь чем-то еще... Я мог бы оплатить услуги адвоката или...

— Да пошел ты! — Леви развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Быстрым шагом пересек приемную под несущееся вслед приторно-вежливое «До свидания, герр Аккерман». Его распирало от злости. В первую очередь, на Эрвина, во вторую — на себя за то, что понадеялся на его помощь. Но пока лифт довез Леви до первого этажа, вспышка ярости прошла и ее место заняла беспомощность. И это было то чувство, которое он ненавидел больше всего.

Впервые в жизни Леви рискнул попросить кого-то о помощи, и ему тут же напомнили, что полагаться можно только на себя. Кенни с детства учил его этому, Леви жил в этой уверенности. До того, как встретил Эрвина, который пять лет пытался доказать ему обратное. И какая же злая ирония была в том, что именно Эрвин вернул ему трезвый взгляд на жестокую правду жизни.

Что ему теперь делать? Леви настолько рассчитывал на Эрвина, что даже не продумал запасной план. Искать кого-то в другом городе? Легче найти иголку в стоге сена — он прекрасно знал, как много практикующих адвокатов и как мало среди них тех, кому стоит доверять. И, скорее всего, их уже давно нашла «Смит Рехтсанвальт». Искать в своем городе того, кому Кенни за всю жизнь не успел перейти дорогу? Вот уж вряд ли такие остались. А еще стоило подумать, где найти деньги. Можно было взять кредит. У него пока не было хорошей кредитной истории, много не дадут, но попробовать стоило. 

В раздумьях Леви шел, куда несли ноги, даже не глядя по сторонам, пока кто-то не окликнул его.

— Леви! Вот это встреча! Сто лет не виделись, — он узнал Ханджи даже не по голосу или лицу, а по тому, как она вцепилась в его локоть. Эта ее дурная привычка хватать людей бесила его еще в университете. — Ты спешишь куда-то? Нет? Пойдем выпьем кофе. Расскажешь, как у тебя дела.

— Херово у меня дела, — Леви безуспешно попытался вывернуть руку из ее длинных цепких пальцев. У него не было ни времени, ни желания болтать о жизни.

— Что-то ты еще мрачнее обычного. Что случилось-то? Может, я смогу тебе помочь?

— Только если у тебя есть знакомый адвокат, который не работает на «Смит Рехтсанвальт». 

— Зачем тебе адвокат? Стоп, подожди, а что не так со «Смит Рехтсанвальт»? Ты был у Эрвина?

— Был. Он отказался мне помочь, — прямо ответил Леви. После разговора с Эрвином у него не осталось сил на то, чтобы противостоять вездесущему и едкому, как кислота, любопытству Ханджи. Когда она хотела что-то узнать, легче было просто рассказать. В ином случае эта сумасшедшая могла пойти на любые жертвы.

— Вот козел! — воскликнула Ханджи так громко, что несколько прохожих обернулось в их сторону. — Сейчас я ему устрою, — она стала шарить по карманам в поисках телефона.

— Не надо, — Леви взял ее за запястье, останавливая.

Ханджи замерла, посмотрела на него каким-то непонятным взглядом, под которым Леви почувствовал себя неуютно, и спрятала телефон обратно в карман.

— Ладно, не буду. Но сейчас ты пойдешь со мной во-он в ту кофейню и все расскажешь. Это не обсуждается, — и Ханджи снова вцепилась в его руку так, будто он собирался сбежать от нее по дороге.

Его рассказ Ханджи выслушала молча, не перебивая. Пожалуй, только удовлетворение любопытства и могло заставить ее молчать. Когда он закончил, опустив подробности встречи с Эрвином, она отодвинула свой стакан с кофе и положила ладони на стол.

— Так. Я думаю, что смогу тебе помочь.

— Как?

— Ты знал, что Петра сейчас работает в психиатрической лечебнице? Не знал? Так вот, считай, ты вытащил счастливый билет. Это не решает проблему с адвокатом, но я думаю, добиться проведения психиатрической экспертизы сможет даже зеленый выпускник универа. У вас в городе есть психбольница?

— Нет.

— Вообще отлично! Бери любого адвоката, запросите экспертизу в столице, а об остальном мы с Петрой позаботимся.

— Ханджи, а вдруг с ним все в порядке? — Леви, до этого уверенный в том, что Кенни болен, почему-то начал сомневаться, видя решительный настрой Ханджи. — Это только мои предположения, а я не психиатр.

— Пф-ф-ф! Это вообще не имеет значения.

— Как это не имеет?

— Ох. И откуда же ты взялся такой наивный? Грань между нормальностью и ненормальностью настолько размыта, что одному Ктулху известно, существует ли она вообще, — Ханджи блеснула очками и улыбнулась такой странной улыбкой, что правдивость ее слов перестала вызывать сомнения. Но затем она посерьезнела. — Решение принимает комиссия, а комиссия состоит из людей. А с людьми можно договориться. Упечь человека в психушку вообще очень распространенный способ и в политике, и в судебной практике, и просто так, если вдруг кто сильно мешает.

— Я понял. Не продолжай, — отмахнулся Леви, чувствуя, что ему не по себе от этой информации. Он бы никогда не упрятал Кенни в психушку просто так, но сейчас это, похоже, был его единственный выход. — Что мне делать?

— Пришли мне номер дела и набери, когда суд примет решение о проведении экспертизы.

— Спасибо тебе. Что я буду должен?

— Должен будешь съесть вот этот бумажный стаканчик. 

— Что? — Леви уставился на абсолютно серьезную Ханджи. — В смысле?

— В смысле — ты офигел такое спрашивать. Мы же друзья. Лучше прибереги деньги на адвоката, это недешево, тебе ли не знать.

— Спасибо.

— Иди уже. Жду звонка.


	3. Зима

Холод на дворе стоял собачий. Столбик термометра уже неделю держался около нулевой отметки, но из-за влажности и сильного ветра ощущалось это на все минус десять. Снега не было, только земля на поле через дорогу под утро покрывалась скудной белой посыпкой, словно сахарной пудрой. Впрочем, к обеду и ее не оставалось. Подмерзшие лужи хрустели под ботинками битым стеклом, пальцы коченели, стоило только вытащить руки из карманов, а солнце не появлялось на однотонном сером небе так давно, что сложно было даже вспомнить, какой оно формы.

Леви не любил зиму. Зимой работы и, соответственно, денег становилось в разы меньше, а чтобы не закоченеть насмерть в продуваемом сквозняками доме, приходилось тратить сумасшедшие суммы на отопление. С большим трудом получалось вытряхнуть себя утром из хоть как-то прогревшейся постели, все время хотелось есть, а делать что-то в пятидесяти слоях колючих свитеров было жутко неудобно.

Вот и сейчас зима наступила абсолютно не вовремя. Леви понимал абсурдность этой мысли — зима наступила, как всегда, после осени, это у него в жизни все случалось не тогда, когда нужно. Не вовремя родился, не вовремя потерял мать, не вовремя влюбился... А теперь не вовремя взялся ремонтировать крышу их с Кенни захудалого домишки. Но деваться было некуда — накопленная за лето сумма стремительно таяла, а за дом с почти обвалившейся крышей много не запросишь. О том, что он может вообще не найти покупателей на старую лачугу в провинциальном городе, Леви предпочитал не думать.

Каким-то чудом ему удалось найти в соседнем, таком же небольшом городе адвоката, не связанного со «Смит Рехтсанвальт», но, как и говорила Ханджи, обошлось это недешево. Два месяца назад, после психиатрической экспертизы и выигранного суда, Леви переехал в столицу. В родном городе его уже ничего не держало, а тут было больше возможностей найти нормальную работу. Да и Кенни в больнице он мог навещать хоть каждый день.

Мог, но не навещал. Их отношения с дядей и раньше-то нельзя было назвать образцовыми, а теперь, когда Кенни небезосновательно винил Леви в своем заточении в психушке, общение с ним сводилось к бесконечным обвинениям или глухому молчанию.

Когда они встретились в первый раз после вечера убийства — уже в палате лечебницы, — Кенни сходу набросился на Леви с кулаками и грязной руганью, так что двум огромным санитарам насилу удалось скрутить его и вколоть успокоительное. Кенни всегда был сильным как черт и таким же злым. Но он никогда не бил Леви, ни разу за все время их совместной жизни. Орал, да, ругал на чем свет стоит, унижал и даже угрожал поколотить, но ни разу не перешел от угроз к действию. Поначалу Леви, четырехлетнего пацаненка, потерявшего мать — единственного близкого ему человека, — эти перепалки задевали до злых непрошенных слез, которые только раззадоривали Кенни еще больше. Но со временем он научился огрызаться в ответ, с удивлением обнаружив, что не такой уж страшный этот высокий мужик в полицейской фуражке, каким хочет казаться. И чем старше он становился, тем лучше понимал, зачем Кенни так себя вел, зачем унижал и заставлял тренироваться до трясущихся коленок. Он учил Леви жизни так, как понимал ее сам. Учил стоять за себя, отбивать удары или терпеть их, стиснув зубы. Учил не зазнаваться на пустом месте, но и знать себе цену. Учил никому не доверять и надеяться только на себя. И Леви был благодарен за эту науку, которая уже не раз спасала его в сложных ситуациях и, он был уверен в этом, будет спасать еще.

Кенни забрал Леви к себе после смерти сестры, вырастил его, научил всему, чему мог, и Леви старался отблагодарить его как мог. Сначала уборкой в доме и готовкой, потом, когда начал подрабатывать и появились первые карманные деньги, покупкой продуктов и всяческих бытовых мелочей. Потом уже более серьезными суммами, а затем на его плечи легло полное содержание дома и попытки обуздать спивающегося дядю.

Кенни часто в пылу ссоры говорил, что Леви испоганил ему всю жизнь, что, не подбери он его, не трать на него силы и время, его собственная судьба сложилась бы по-другому. Он бы не остался штатным полицейским в этом тухлом городишке, не занимался бы поимкой мелких воров и подтиранием жопы племяннику. Но Леви знал, что на самом деле Кенни так не думает. Он любил и свою работу, и этот город, и поимка мелких воришек была нехилым преуменьшением, и никуда бы он отсюда не уехал, сколько бы ни распинался.

— Какого черта произошло? — спросил Леви, как только Кенни открыл глаза. После лошадиной дозы успокоительного он проспал несколько часов, но Леви отказался уходить. Ему обязательно нужно было поговорить с дядей.

— А, это ты, крысеныш... — хрипло протянул Кенни, скосив на него взгляд. — Где мои сигареты? Снова спер? Я же говорил, заработай бабла, купи свои и смоли, сколько влезет. А мои не трожь, а то сожрать заставлю всю пачку.

— Кенни, ты убил Рода Рейсса. Ты в курсе? — Леви знал, что Кенни может долго водить разговор вокруг да около, и не собирался поддаваться этому.

— Рода Рейсса? Ах-ха-ха… Гха-гх-х-ха... — смех Кенни перешел в надсадный кашель. Леви сжал кулаки на коленях. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью стоял стакан воды, но какая-то злость и детская обида заставили его просто дождаться, пока Кенни прокашляется. — А я его предупреждал, что рано или поздно ему прилетит ответка. За все. И кто же добрался до нашего доблестного шефа полиции?

— Ты, Кенни. Ты перерезал ему горло своим ножом.

Последнее слово вышло каким-то сиплым. Леви чувствовал, как его накрывает беспомощной растерянностью. Неужели Кенни и правда ничего не помнит? Неужели действительно тронулся рассудком? По-хорошему, он должен был почувствовать облегчение, потому что это все же лучше, чем если бы Кенни убил человека намеренно и в здравом уме. Но облегчения почему-то не было.

— А что девчонка его? Как там ее? Кристина... Криста... Христа...

— Хистория. Поступила в экономический, переехала в столицу.

— Молодец. Далеко пойдет девка, с ее-то внешностью.

— Кенни, блядь, — Леви предпринял еще одну попытку. — Ты что, правда не помнишь, как убил Рода?

Молчание в ответ.

— Ты же слышишь, что я спрашиваю.

Кенни продолжал рассматривать на потолке что-то, видимое только ему одному. В дверь постучали, и в палату заглянула молоденькая санитарка.

— Прошу прощения, герр Аккерман, но часы посещения закончились. Скоро начинается вечерний обход.

— Я приеду на выходных, — сказал Леви и поднялся.

— Так и знал, — прозвучал за спиной тихий голос Кенни, и Леви обернулся. Тот продолжал смотреть в потолок. — Знал, что ты рано или поздно избавишься от меня. Упечешь в психушку или в дом престарелых. Зачем тебе такой якорь, у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Молодец, крысеныш, ты усвоил урок.

— А ты бы хотел в тюрьму загреметь? — зло спросил Леви, и Кенни наконец посмотрел на него.

— Вали уже давай, на поезд опоздаешь.

Кенни отвернулся, а Леви так и продолжал стоять столбом, пока санитарка в дверях не кашлянула, напоминая, что ему пора.

— Доктор Штейн просил уточнить, не осталось ли у вас каких-то вопросов или пожеланий, — спросила она уже в коридоре. Благодаря протекции Петры, которая работала здесь юристом, с Леви обращались как с важной персоной. Кенни определили в одну из лучших палат под присмотр одного из лучших докторов.

— Нет, мы все обсудили. Спасибо, — Леви попрощался и пошел по длинному коридору к выходу. Поезд домой действительно отходил через полчаса.

Всю дорогу назад он думал о Хистории.

Как и советовала Ханджи, они с адвокатом сосредоточились только на том, чтобы добиться экспертизы. Однако во время заседания судья объявил, что Хистория Рейсс предоставила следствию важную информацию. Сама Хистория отказалась присутствовать на заседании, но по ее показаниям Кенни Аккерман и Род Рейсс последнее время были в очень напряженных отношениях. Началось это с того момента, когда Кенни стал свидетелем попытки Рода изнасиловать Хисторию. Он вовремя вмешался и после долго кричал на Рода в соседней комнате, закончив тем, что собственными руками перережет ему горло, если тот еще хоть пальцем притронется к дочери.

Услышав эту историю, Леви опешил. Он и подумать не мог, что Род... Хотя кто и когда мог бы подумать в подобных ситуациях? Еще ни разу Леви не слышал, чтобы насильниками и педофилами оказывались те, кто выглядел и вел себя как насильник и педофил. А будучи племянником полицейского, он таких историй за свою жизнь наслушался достаточно.

Признание Хистории не доказывало психического помешательства Кенни, скорее наоборот, но, похоже, склонило присяжных в его сторону. После заседания, с трудом отбившись от пары назойливых журналистов, которых не пустили внутрь, Леви отправился к Хистории домой. А когда на настойчивый стук ему никто не открыл — в полицейский участок.

— Марко, ты не знаешь, где Хистория?

Время было обеденное, и он нашел парня в непривычно тихой общей столовой.

— Она у подруги. Сказала, что поживет у нее до отъезда в университет. Как прошло за…

— Знаешь, где это? — перебил Леви. Он внезапно понял, что все полицейские смотрят на него — кто с любопытством, кто с жалостью, а кто и с открытой враждебностью. Находиться под таким пристальным вниманием было некомфортно.

— На Хагер штрассе, 7.

— Спасибо, — уже в дверях Леви столкнулся с хмурым Пирсом. Тот был в суде и, скорее всего, собирался сейчас объявить о его результатах. Леви кивнул и поспешил уйти, не берясь предсказать всеобщую реакцию. 

Хагер штрассе была в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от участка. Дверь небольшого двухэтажного дома открыла смуглая девушка с едва различимыми веснушками на щеках, чем-то напоминавшая Ханджи.

— Здрасьте, вам кого? — спросила она, недружелюбно глядя на Леви сверху вниз, но в этот момент из-за ее спины появилась Хистория.

— Леви?

— Можно с тобой поговорить?

— Да, пойдем во двор, — Хистория кивнула и взяла с крючка в прихожей куртку.

— Все в порядке? — спросила ее подруга, настороженно рассматривая то Хисторию, то Леви.

— Да, не волнуйся, пожалуйста.

— Если что, зови, — девушка еще раз окинула Леви внимательным взглядом, будто выписала ему предупреждение, и прикрыла дверь за вышедшей Хисторией.

— Что решил суд?

Они сели на деревянную скамейку, еще влажную после утреннего дождя. Тяжелое свинцовое небо висело прямо над головами, холодный ветер временами тряс тяжелые от воды ветки деревьев, и дождевые капли заканчивали свой полет в смеси опавших листьев и грязи.

— Назначили психиатрическую экспертизу.

— Ох. Ты думаешь, Кенни действительно?.. — Хистория подняла на Леви свои большие голубые глаза.

— Я не знаю. Хистория, это правда? То, что ты рассказала про Рода?

Она отвернулась и какое-то время молчала, комкая в руках край большой кожаной куртки, рукава которой морщились гармошкой на ее тонких запястьях.

— Я надеялась, что это как-то поможет, — сказала она наконец, все так же не глядя на Леви. — Хотела тоже прийти, но потом поняла, что не смогу повторить это перед всеми присяжными.

— Это помогло, — тут же ответил Леви. — Спасибо. И мне жаль.

— Все в порядке. Это... ничего ведь не случилось.

— Мне жаль, что ты осталась одна. Это тяжело.

Он замолчал, опасаясь того, что Хистория неверно истолкует его слова. Леви не считал, что жить с человеком, который пытался тебя изнасиловать, лучше, чем жить одной. Но слишком хорошо помнил ужас одиночества, охвативший его, когда он понял, что мама больше не вернется. А ведь у Хистории не было и матери — Леви не знал, в каком возрасте она ее потеряла. Не было даже Кенни, который мог бы о ней позаботиться.

— Я не одна. У меня есть Имир, — Хистория тепло улыбнулась, глядя в сторону дома. — А еще я на следующей неделе уезжаю в столицу. Там все будет по-другому.

Леви горько усмехнулся, но промолчал. В столице действительно все было по-другому. Но не говорить же ему сейчас Хистории, что по-другому — это не обязательно лучше. Может, ее мечты столица и исполнит.

— Извини, что не поговорил с тобой сразу в тот вечер. Мне показалось, ты не захочешь меня видеть.

— Ничего. Я бы тоже так решила на твоем месте. И спасибо, что попросил Марко побыть со мной.

Леви пожал плечами. Он не думал, что Марко расскажет ей о его просьбе, но, впрочем, какая разница.

— Что будет, если экспертиза... подтвердится?

— Положат в психиатрическую лечебницу в столице.

— Наверное, для него это будет лучше, чем тюрьма?

— Лучше.

— Надеюсь, так и будет. Позвони мне, пожалуйста, как станет известно. Или если понадобится еще какая-то моя помощь.

— Хорошо, — Леви достал телефон, и Хистория продиктовала ему свой номер. 

Затем она посмотрела на клубящиеся в небе тучи, ее светлые волосы, стянутые на концах резинкой, слегка вились у висков от влажного воздуха. Глядя на нее, Леви невольно задумался о том, что творится сейчас в ее голове. Какие отношения были у нее с Родом? А с Кенни? Как она переживает все произошедшее? Слишком много вопросов и хрупкая девушка на пять лет младше его, чья жизнь прямо сейчас делает крутой вираж.

Окно дома открылось с деревянным скрипом, и из него высунулась Имир:

— Чаю не хотите выпить? Холодно же на улице сидеть.

Хистория вопросительно посмотрела на Леви.

— Мне уже пора, — он встал со скамейки, и Хистория поднялась за ним следом. — Спасибо тебе еще раз.

Она слабо улыбнулась и вдруг порывисто прижалась к нему, обхватив руками поперек груди и уткнувшись лицом куда-то в плечо. А затем так же резко отпустила и побежала в дом.

Леви нахмурился. Как так получалось, что ему помогали совершенно не те люди, от которых он мог бы этого ожидать?

* * *

Через две недели пришли результаты экспертизы. Точнее, позвонила Ханджи и сообщила, что предположения Леви подтвердились — на самом деле подтвердились. У Кенни диагностировали какой-то сложновыговариваемый подвид деменции. Леви с самого начала, когда Кенни только отправили в больницу для проведения экспертизы, порывался поехать с ним. Но Ханджи сказала, что будет лучше, если он останется в городе. Тем более, формально ему все еще нельзя было никуда выезжать.

— Его оставят в больнице. А Петра проследит, чтобы за ним как следует ухаживали. Ни о чем не беспокойся, заканчивай дела и приезжай.

Спустя месяц Леви переехал в столицу. Ханджи снова помогла ему — на этот раз с жильем. Они с Петрой решили жить вместе, и Леви стал вместо нее снимать однокомнатную квартирку недалеко от центра. Он чувствовал, что в неоплатном долгу перед Ханджи, но она только ругалась на все его попытки как-то ее отблагодарить. Чтобы как-то продержаться до того момента, как найдет нормальную работу, Леви вернулся в магазин к Киту, но этих денег не хватало даже на то, чтобы платить за аренду, и тогда он решил продать ненужный больше дом.

Но для начала нужно было починить крышу. Он уезжал из столицы последним поездом в пятницу и возвращался последним поездом в воскресенье. Делал все сам, потому что мог и потому что так было дешевле, даже с учетом проезда. Понемногу наводил порядок, забирая нужные вещи в столицу и выбрасывая ненужный хлам. Привозил какие-то материалы, которые нельзя было купить на месте. Раз в неделю отпрашивался с работы на полчаса раньше, чтобы зайти послушать ругательства Кенни.

Он планировал управиться за месяц, но уже прошло два, а сделано не было и половины. Старые балки крошились под пальцами, и небольшая на первый взгляд проплешина при ближайшем знакомстве разрослась чуть ли не на всю крышу. На улице становилось холоднее, руки мерзли, отказываясь работать в прежнем темпе, а дни становились все короче. Но делать было нечего, и Леви упорно таскал доски из ближайшего строительного магазина, приколачивал их, таскал и приколачивал, пока не переставал видеть, куда вбивать следующий гвоздь, а пальцы не начинало сводить от холода и усталости. Тогда он возвращался в дом и принимался разбирать старые вещи, одежду, потрепанные временем блокноты с записями, перебирать непонятно чем заваленные картонные коробки, стащенные с чердака вниз перед ремонтом и теперь сгрудившиеся в углу гостиной.

Из них, как черт из табакерки, выпрыгивали на него какие-то атрибуты прошлого — полицейская фуражка Кенни с треснувшим козырьком, неработающий звонок от велосипеда, на котором Леви пацаном ездил в школу на другой конец города, распадающиеся тетради с пожелтевшими листами и почти розовыми от времени чернилами. И совсем внезапно — фотография матери, умершей много лет назад. Леви не знал, что Кенни хранил снимок сестры. Он всегда думал, что они не общались, судя по тому, как Кенни отзывался о Кушель. А вот поди ж ты... Сначала Леви хотел забрать фотографию и даже уже потянулся в карман за бумажником, но в последний момент передумал — незачем постоянно напоминать себе о том, чего не вернуть. Он плохо помнил мать, потому что был тогда еще слишком маленьким, а потому не мог по-настоящему тосковать по ней. Все, что он чувствовал по этому поводу — слегка неприятное ощущение упущенных возможностей. Не то чтобы с Кенни ему жилось совсем невыносимо, но порой, глядя на других мальчишек и девчонок в школе, на то, как их забирают из школы родители, он задумывался о том, как могло бы быть, если бы его мать была жива. Если Кенни заставал его за подобными раздумьями — а он каким-то непостижимым образом всегда вычислял, когда Леви мечтает, — то давал подзатыльник и говорил перестать витать в облаках и спуститься на землю. Это был его способ вырастить из Леви реалиста и прагматика.

«У тебя получилось», — подумал Леви, бросая фотографию в тлеющие угли маленького камина и наблюдая за тем, как чернеют, превращаясь в пепел, ее края.

* * *

В субботу Леви, как обычно, проснулся ни свет ни заря, на скорую руку позавтракал и продолжил заниматься ремонтом. В какой-то момент снова оказалось, что не хватает досок, да и гвозди заканчивались, и пришлось идти в магазин. Ближайший строительный оказался закрыт, и Леви потащился в другой, убив на это почти два часа. Возвращаясь назад, он еще от поворота заметил возле своего дома белый седан, а подойдя ближе, разглядел и фигуру человека, сидящего на крыльце.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил он, сгружая принесенные доски на относительно сухой участок земли у крыльца. Онемевшие от холода и тяжести пальцы с трудом нашарили в кармане ключи.

— Привет. Я... Нам нужно поговорить, — Эрвин поднял на него взгляд, но продолжал сидеть на крыльце, будто собирался не пускать Леви в дом, пока не получит согласия.

— Тебе нужно поговорить. Называй вещи своими именами. Я все сказал в нашу прошлую встречу.

— Мне не нравится, как мы расстались тогда. Леви, я хочу объясниться. Выслушай меня, хотя бы ради того, что между нами было, — Леви скривился, и Эрвин добавил, видимо, осознав двусмысленность: — Ради нашей дружбы.

— Дай пройти, — Леви протиснулся мимо него по ступенькам, едва не задев ботинками выглаженные шерстяные брюки, и отпер скрипучую дверь. — Ну, заходи уже, шантажист хренов. Пока не окоченел тут.

— В смысле? — Эрвин вошел в коридор вслед за Леви, и от этого тесное помещение будто стало еще меньшим. Леви почувствовал укол стыда за то, в каких условиях жил, но тут же отмахнулся от этих глупостей.

— В машине не мог подождать? Или ты думал, я пробегу мимо и запрусь в доме?

— В машине? — казалось, Эрвин едва осознает, о чем они говорят, полностью переключив внимание на рассматривание дома. Было бы что рассматривать. — Я как-то не подумал.

— Тяжелый случай. Разувайся, кухня направо, поставь чайник. Я пойду доски занесу, а то отсыреют.

Леви был рад этой оправданной отсрочке — она позволяла упорядочить мысли, разлетевшиеся, словно стая испуганных птиц. Разобраться в себе и в том, что он чувствует по поводу всего этого. Он уже не злился на Эрвина, по крайней мере, не так, как тогда, в его офисе, когда ярость буквально душила. В конце концов все сложилось относительно хорошо, Леви справился и без помощи Эрвина. Но обида все еще жила где-то внутри, ребячливая и нелогичная, не поддающаяся доводам разума. Возможно, ее причина заключалась не только в отказе Эрвина помочь с защитой Кенни, но так глубоко заглядывать Леви был не готов. Не сейчас, ведь Эрвин приехал поговорить именно о ситуации с Кенни.

Вернувшись в дом и вымыв руки, Леви ненадолго остановился в коридоре у входа на кухню. Эрвин сидел за столом боком к нему и, несмотря на явную напряженность во всем теле, выглядел так буднично и по-домашнему, будто прожил тут всю жизнь. Или хотя бы лет пять. Леви дернул головой, смахивая непрошеные мысли, и вошел на кухню. Достал две чашки, рассыпал по ним заварку. Чайник тонко и высоко засвистел, и Леви выключил газ. Разлил кипяток и, поставив чашки на стол, сел напротив Эрвина.

— Ну?

Тот не спешил начинать разговор, наблюдая за танцующими в кипятке листьями.

— Как все прошло? С Кенни? — наконец спросил он, поднимая взгляд на Леви. — Я знаю, что в итоге его отправили на принудительное лечение, но без подробностей. Как вы добились экспертизы?

Леви хотел съязвить, что Эрвин приехал объясняться, так пусть объясняется. Но подумал секунду и решил не строить из себя обиженную барышню.

— Дочка Рода дала показания, которые склонили присяжных в нашу сторону.

— Дочка Рода? Дала показания в пользу того, кто убил ее отца? Кто тебя защищал? Я должен обязательно нанять этого адвоката, — Эрвин явно пытался шуткой разрядить обстановку, но Леви даже не улыбнулся.

— Она сообщила, что Род когда-то пытался ее изнасиловать, а Кенни вступился, — сперва Леви не хотел рассказывать Эрвину об этом, но потом решил, что так разговор быстрее закончится. А может, в нем просто заговорило желание оправдать себя. Эрвин всегда упрекал Леви в излишней привязанности к Кенни. Ладно, может, и не упрекал, но удивлялся тому, что Леви с таким упорством заботится об этом пропащем человеке. А так получалось, что не такой уж и пропащий у него был дядька.

«Нашелся адвокат дьявола», — усмехнулся Леви про себя и сделал глоток горячего чая, отчего осевшая на дно чашки заварка снова вихрем взметнулась вверх.

— О, — сказал Эрвин и после небольшой паузы добавил лаконичное: — Ясно. Так… Кенни правда нездоров?

— Правда. Что, очкастая не все тебе доложила? — Леви заметил, как Эрвин нахмурился при упоминании Ханджи. — Не переживай, я с нее клятвы хранить тайну не брал. Сразу же ясно, что это она тебе разболтала.

— Вообще-то я узнавал из своих источников. Но ты прав, с Ханджи я тоже разговаривал об этом, — Эрвин улыбнулся чему-то, понятному только ему. — Она ворвалась в мой кабинет через несколько часов после тебя, и я сначала собирался напоить ее валерьянкой, а потом уже мне самому захотелось выпить валерьянки. Я думал, она меня прибьет за то, что отказался помочь тебе. А ты знаешь, Ханджи умеет быть убедительной.

Леви знал. Как-то еще во время учебы Ханджи поругалась с преподавателем, который несправедливо занизил оценку Нанабе. Парадоксально, что сама Нанаба не так сильно переживала по этому поводу и просила Ханджи отступиться. Но та полыхала праведным гневом и отступаться не собиралась. Дошло чуть ли не до исключения — спасло ее только то, что по счастливой случайности преподавателя как раз в это же время поймали на взятке.

— Как он?

— Нормально, — Леви неопределенно пожал плечами. — Ругается, что я упек его в дурку. Либо игнорирует. Иногда мне кажется, что с ним все в порядке. А иногда — нет. Доктор говорит, это особенности болезни, то есть, периоды адекватного и неадекватного поведения. И приступы агрессии. Только он не знает случаев, чтобы во время таких приступов человек убивал кого-то. Но говорит, что психика человека еще слишком слабо изучена и ожидать можно чего угодно.

Эрвин задумчиво потер подбородок и посмотрел на Леви:

— А ты как?

— Да как обычно. По крайней мере, теперь за ним круглосуточно присматривают, и я могу быть спокоен, что он не натворит глупостей. Проехали, Эрвин, ты, вроде, хотел поговорить, — напомнил Леви, уводя разговор от себя. — У меня нет столько свободного времени, чтобы весь вечер распивать с тобой чаи.

— Да, — Эрвин нахмурился. — Я хотел бы объяснить тебе, почему отказался помочь с адвокатом. И в первую очередь должен извиниться, что не сделал этого тогда, сразу. Просто... все это было слишком неожиданно.

Леви махнул рукой, показывая, что извинения приняты и его та ситуация уже не беспокоит. Пусть это было правдой лишь наполовину. Эрвин проследил за его движением и нервно дернул уголком губ.

— Я не рассказывал тебе о своем отце, — он вздохнул, глядя на чашку, которую крутил в руках. Синяя птица на белой керамике раздражала Леви своим мельканием.

— Ты говорил, что он погиб, когда тебе было семь, — Леви вспомнил тот, наверное, единственный раз, когда решил поддеть Эрвина его положением и богатством. Шутка про влиятельного папашу превратила лицо Эрвина в каменную маску. Леви, не ожидавший подобной реакции, моментально напрягся — такое выражение на лицах людей обычно означало, что сейчас они врежут кому-то по роже. Но Эрвин не врезал ему, а ровным, обманчиво безэмоциональным голосом сказал, что его отец умер. Может быть, именно с того момента Леви посмотрел на него иначе. Не как на баловня судьбы, родившегося с ложкой во рту, а как на обычного человека со своими проблемами. Больше они никогда не затрагивали эту тему, даже когда стали друзьями. Леви видел, что Эрвину и сейчас тяжело об этом говорить.

— Он не погиб, — выдохнул Эрвин, продолжая вертеть злосчастную чашку. — Его убили. По моей вине.

— Так, — Леви резко поднялся из-за стола, выхватил у Эрвина из рук чашку и вместе со своей поставил в раковину. — Пойдем.

— Куда? — непонимающе спросил Эрвин. Он выглядел как приговоренный к повешению, которому сначала накинули петлю на шею, а потом внезапно сообщили об отсрочке казни.

— В бар.

— В бар?

— Такими темпами мы и до следующих выходных не справимся. Меня не устраивает. Тебе нужно подогреть мозги, — Леви, надевавший куртку в прихожей, на секунду скривился. — Любимая фразочка Кенни. Но я впервые с ним согласен, — он бросил все еще растерянному Эрвину его куртку и принялся шнуровать ботинки, не спеша признаваться, что и сам не прочь выпить. Почему-то рассказать свою историю оказалось легче, чем выслушать чужую. Может, потому, что свою он уже пережил. Может, потому что понимал — его отношения с Кенни очень сильно отличаются от отношений Эрвина с семьей.

Бар рядом с домом вызывал не слишком приятные ассоциации, но тащиться к черту на рога по сгущающейся темноте и холоду не хотелось. Поэтому Леви просто проигнорировал ухмылку бармена, так и сигналящую «Яблочко от яблоньки», взял два пива, и они с Эрвином заняли свободный столик у стены. Свою кружку Леви сразу же осушил на треть. Пиво было не высшей пробы, но, насколько Леви помнил, виски тут был похож на самогон с красителем. А больше выбирать было не из чего.

— Теперь рассказывай, — сказал он, когда Эрвин тоже отпил из своей кружки.

— Мой отец был адвокатом. Это он основал «Смит Рехтсанвальт», и, в основном, благодаря ему компания стала тем, чем она сейчас является. Он был хорошим человеком и делал это все не ради денег. Ему была важна справедливость. Он много работал, собирая команду лучших адвокатов в столице. Кроме этого он сотрудничал с университетами, брал студентов на стажировку, поддерживал общественные проекты по защите прав уязвимых групп населения. А еще основал фонд, который предоставлял бесплатную юридическую помощь тем, кто не мог за нее заплатить. Работа была смыслом всей его жизни, но это не значит, что он не уделял время семье. Они с мамой очень любили друг друга, — Эрвин прервался, чтобы глотнуть еще пива. Леви проследил за каплей, скатившейся по мутному запотевшему стеклу, словно слеза. — Она всегда поддерживала его во всем, хоть он и старался не слишком вмешивать ее в свои дела. Хотел, чтобы у нее была спокойная счастливая жизнь, а у меня — счастливое детство. Чем влиятельнее становилась «Смит Рехтсанвальт», тем чаще имя моего отца всплывало в новостях в связи с очередным громким скандалом. Он пытался оградить нас с матерью от всего этого. А потом произошел тот случай, когда двое полицейских случайно застрелили пятилетнего мальчика. Ребенок просто играл во дворе, а они решили пострелять по бутылкам из табельного оружия. Пьяные, потерявшие связь с реальностью мрази.

Эрвин смотрел куда-то в сторону, ладонь его левой руки, лежавшей на столе, сжалась в кулак. Леви поспешно допил оставшееся в кружке пиво и жестом попросил бармена повторить.

— Несмотря на очевидность ситуации, в полиции решили замять это дело. Уж не знаю, то ли кто-то из этих двоих имел связи на самом верху, то ли просто пытались избежать общественного резонанса, но все выставили так, будто ребенок сам выстрелил, играясь с найденным оружием. Мать мальчика, в шоке от горя и происходящего, обратилась в фонд «Смит Рехтсанвальт». Она знала, что ей не хватит денег на такого адвоката, который сможет тягаться с полицией. Отец, понимая уровень втянутых в это дело сил, взялся сам защищать мать ребенка. К тому времени его имя уже имело значительный вес даже в политических кругах. А потом он пропал. Уехал в наш загородный дом, чтобы поработать в тишине, и больше не вернулся. Через неделю его изувеченный труп нашли в лесу на противоположном конце города.

Эрвин теперь выглядел более спокойным, но это было спокойствие человека, который опустился на самое дно омута воспоминаний, выдохнул из легких остатки воздуха и впустил в них тяжелую темную воду. Леви пошел к бару и взял два двойных виски – внезапно стало плевать на его качество. Он не знал, что сказать Эрвину, что в подобных случаях положено говорить.

— Почему ты сказал, что отца убили по твоей вине? — выдавил он хриплым голосом. Горло обожгло спиртом, и по пищеводу растеклось покалывающее тепло.

— Потому что это я рассказал им, где его искать. Через пару дней после того, как отец уехал из города, к нам домой пришли двое полицейских. Мама как раз ушла в магазин, и дверь открыл я. Они спросили, дома ли господин Смит. Я ответил, что он уехал. Тогда они спросили, знаю ли я адрес. Сказали, что им очень срочно нужно с ним поговорить.

— И ты дал им адрес? — Леви почувствовал, как в груди что-то сжимается.

— Родители всегда внушали мне, что полицейские защищают нас и их нужно слушаться. А я был очень послушным ребенком. Послушным и глупым.

— Ты не мог знать, что произойдет.

— Это не важно, — Эрвин залпом опрокинул в себя виски. — Знаешь, все думают, что покушения организовываются втайне, а совершаются под покровом ночи. Что жертву долго выслеживают, дожидаясь удобного момента. А на самом деле все вот так просто — пришли в дом, узнали у ребенка адрес, поехали и убили. Даже смешно. И еще иногда интересно, что бы они сделали, если бы отец был дома? Забрали бы его прямо у меня на глазах? Убили бы и меня тоже? Или, может, все бы обошлось? Вдруг они убили его как раз потому, что он был там один?

— Эрвин, — Леви перебил этот поток предположений. Загоревшиеся лихорадочным огнем глаза Эрвина потухли, он словно опомнился.

— Понятное дело, что виновных в его смерти полиция не нашла. Не помогли ни связи, ни лучшие адвокаты. Матери пришлось взять на себя управление компанией и воспитание сына, по глупости которого убили ее мужа. Нет, она не знает, — ответил Эрвин, предваряя вопрос Леви. — Я не решился рассказать. Ей в то время и так пришлось нелегко. И не думаю, что когда-нибудь расскажу. Знаю, что она начнет винить себя — за то, что оставила ребенка одного дома. Пусть эта вина останется только моей. Единственное, чего я хочу — сделать ее счастливой. Настолько, насколько смогу. Она не сломалась тогда, хоть я и слышал по ночам, как она тихо плачет в своей комнате. Не отдалилась от меня, хоть я и знаю, как сильно напоминал ей об отце. Удержала компанию и сделала все, чтобы у меня было нормальное детство. Она сделала все, чего хотел бы отец. А я сделаю все, чего хочет она.

— Она любит тебя и гордится тобой.

— Да... да... — Эрвин потер ладонью лоб. — Прости, я, кажется, заговорился. В общем, с тех пор, как моя мать стала председателем компании, «Смит Рехтсанвальт» перестала защищать полицейских. И все, кто хочет так или иначе сотрудничать с нами, обязаны принять это корпоративное правило. С нарушителями тут же расторгаются все договоры, а без нашей поддержки мало кто выживает на этом рынке. Когда ты пришел ко мне, я... Ты никогда не рассказывал, что Кенни был полицейским, — прозвучало немного обиженно.

— Что, не стал бы со мной дружить? — не остался в долгу Леви. Затем спохватился: — Прости.

Эрвин покачал головой:

— Стал бы. Просто это было как обухом по голове. Когда ты сказал, что твой дядя-полицейский кого-то убил, я... Словно вернулся обратно в тот день. Увидел лица тех двух полицейских, стоящих на пороге и улыбающихся ничего не подозревающему мальчику. И я не мог... Я ничего не мог сделать, правда, — Эрвин посмотрел прямо на него. — Мне жаль, Леви, что так получилось. В любом другом случае я бы сделал для тебя все возможное.

Леви пожал плечами, снова не находя слов. Рассказ Эрвина оставил в нем какую-то гулкую пустоту. С одной стороны, он понимал Эрвина и его поступок. С другой, как-то глупо, что его дядя и все честные полицейские, которых, Леви был уверен в этом, намного больше, должны страдать из-за пары каких-то мудаков. Он допил виски, чувствуя на себе взгляд Эрвина и понимая, что тот ждет от него какого-то ответа.

— Я нашел адвоката, а Ханджи помогла с больницей, так что все в итоге вышло нормально, — Леви помедлил немного, но все же решил быть честным до конца: — Хотя мог бы и сразу рассказать. Или раньше.

— Знаю, мог бы. Прости за это.

— Ладно, проехали. Я тоже хорош.

— Мне было важно, чтобы ты меня понял, — Эрвин слабо улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

— И тебе спасибо за… откровенность. Хочешь еще этого отвратительного пойла? — спросил Леви, кивая в сторону барной стойки.

— Мне, кажется, пора. Ты говорил, у тебя много дел.

— Куда пора? Ты пьяный за руль собрался?

— На поезде поеду.

— А машину свою тут оставишь? Ты ее видел вообще? От нее уже к утру рожки да ножки останутся. Я не Кенни, на меня его неприкасаемость не распорст... не работает. И вообще, — Леви глянул на часы. — Твой поезд ушел сорок минут назад. Пойдем, у меня переночуешь.

Леви подошел к бармену, чтобы расплатиться, но Эрвин опередил его, бросив на стойку сотенную купюру.

— Это же я поговорить хотел, — оправдался он под нахмуренным взглядом Леви.

На улице началась метель. Невидимые в ночной темноте снежинки кололи лицо, словно тысячи мелких игл. Леви накинул капюшон, защищаясь от яростного ветра, сунул руки в карманы, и они спустились с тускло освещенного крыльца. Шли молча, Леви невольно вспоминал, как они точно так же добирались поздними вечерами до университетского общежития после посиделок в баре. Заваривали чай и отогревали замерзшие пальцы о горячие чашки, разговаривая о какой-то ерунде или просто молча глядя на поднимающийся от кипятка пар.

До дома идти было недалеко, но нос и уши все равно замерзли. Леви сбил снег с ботинок о порог и, не снимая куртку, пошел в гостиную разводить огонь в камине — холод стоял не намного слабее, чем снаружи.

— Я сделаю чай, — крикнул Эрвин откуда-то из кухни, и Леви чуть не выронил на пол зажженную спичку, так привычно и в то же время дико это прозвучало. В этом доме никто кроме него никогда не делал чай.

— Заварка в шкафу над раковиной, — отозвался он, поджигая обрывок старой газеты и засовывая его кочергой между щепок. Огонь разгорелся быстро, но Леви не спешил идти на кухню. Вместо этого он стоял и смотрел на языки пламени, пережевывающие поленья и облизывающие потемневший от времени и температуры кирпич. В голове всплывали обрывочные мысли, смутные и неясные, размытые из-за выпитого. Встреча с Эрвином снова всколыхнула внутри неправильные чувства, посеяла хаос в старательно наводимом порядке. Леви пытался не думать об этом, но, поддавшись на секунду, уже не мог остановиться. Он скучал по Эрвину, сколько бы ни пытался убедить себя в обратном. И дело было даже не в его странной влюбленности, а в том, что Эрвин в первую очередь был его другом. Тем, к кому он привык, с кем чувствовал себя комфортно. И даже двойная обида не смогла вытравить из него привязанность к этому человеку.

— Держи, — Эрвин неслышно подошел с двумя чашками. Осторожно передал одну из них Леви и встал рядом, греясь у огня. Леви чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, подвести какой-то итог. Разговор в баре все еще казался ему неоконченным, будто Эрвин свою часть диалога рассказал, а он забыл нужные реплики.

— Слушай, по поводу твоего отца... Ты ведь понимаешь, что на самом деле ни в чем не виноват? — Леви поднял взгляд на Эрвина. Тот смотрел на огонь, и блики пламени танцевали на его скуле. — Просто обстоятельства сложились так. А могли сложиться по-другому. Вот только результат был бы одним и тем же.

— Я не хочу больше об этом говорить.

— Конечно не хочешь, — Леви почувствовал легкое раздражение. — Ты хочешь винить себя во всем, потому что привык так делать.

Сначала Эрвин чуть ли не насильно вываливает на него всю эту историю, а потом не хочет говорить? Словно позволил Леви узнать точно выверенное до последнего грамма количество информации. Только то, что нужно для оправдания. А дальше — хода нет, частная территория, охраняется злыми собаками. Стоило бы задуматься, насколько на самом деле Эрвин ему доверяет.

— Леви, — Эрвин повернулся и посмотрел на него. — Не думай, что произошедшее сломало всю мою жизнь. Что я не сплю ночами, думая о том, как бы все могло измениться. Я не считаю себя жертвой обстоятельств, заслуживающей сожаления. И я не пытался вызвать твою жалость, рассказав эту историю. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал правду. И на основе нее уже делал выводы. Все. И я правда больше не хочу об этом говорить.

— А о чем хочешь?

— Ну, мы давно не виделись, — Эрвин тепло улыбнулся. — Расскажи, как у тебя дела.

«И черт с тобой», — внезапно подумал Леви. Он уже достаточно согрелся, и выпитый в баре алкоголь с новой силой ударил в голову, расслабляя тело и делая все вокруг проще. Если Эрвин не хочет сейчас о чем-то говорить, он не будет настаивать. Так повелось с самого начала их дружбы. В конце концов, у него тоже есть свои тайны.

Они устроились на старом прохудившемся диване, забравшись на него с ногами. Эрвин принес с кухни и поставил на пол чайник с кипятком — так же они делали когда-то в общежитии, чтобы не вставая доливать воду в чашки. Правда, Леви все равно иногда приходилось вставать, чтобы подкинуть дров в камин. В какой-то момент он принес из комнаты колючий плед, которым они укрыли ноги.

Рассказы о жизни и работе постепенно перетекли в воспоминания об университете. Эрвин рассказал, как однажды они с Ханджи (это было еще до того, как они с Леви стали друзьями) поспорили, кто первый заполучит симпатичную блондинку, на которую оба положили глаз в баре.

— Майк разбил и согласился быть судьей. Мы пригласили ее к нам за столик. Поболтали, выпили, а потом я утащил ее на танцпол. Ханджи пыталась крутиться рядом, но у нее не было никаких шансов.

Леви усмехнулся, вспомнив, как танцует очкастая. Глядя на нее, можно было всерьез поверить в существование инопланетных рас.

— Я уже чувствовал, как победа оттягивает мой карман, и, похоже, слишком расслабился. Потому что, сходив за очередной порцией коктейлей, застал у нашего столика только ухмыляющегося Майка.

— А Ханджи с девушкой?

— Уехали на такси, — Эрвин развел руками. — До сих пор ума не приложу, как ей это удалось.

— Женские штучки, — Леви с трудом сдержал смех, представив, как Эрвин с Майком грустно допивают разноцветные коктейли с зонтиками и веточками мяты.

— Ханджи потом призналась, что эта девушка вообще была не в ее вкусе. И она просто хотела позлить меня.

— А тебе она нравилась? — спросил Леви и тут же пожалел. Прозвучало слишком серьезно.

— Кто? — не понял Эрвин. — Девушка? Да не помню уже. Может быть, — он поставил свою чашку на пол и подвинулся ближе к Леви, натягивая на себя плед. — Девушки почти все милые, разве нет? Красивые, симпатичные, хорошенькие, харизматичные, веселые — в каждой можно найти что-нибудь, — он как-то грустно вздохнул и положил голову Леви на плечо.

— И именно поэтому ты менял их раз в два месяца, — это было утверждение, а не вопрос. Леви очень старался, чтобы оно не прозвучало упреком, и, кажется, Эрвин ничего не заметил.

— Да, — легко ответил он. — С ними со всеми было интересно и приятно проводить время.

— Но?

— Но спустя примерно два месяца каждая начинала так или иначе требовать большего.

— И в чем проблема?

— В том, что ни с одной из них я не хотел большего.

— М-м, не нашел ту самую? — Леви тоже подтянул плед до подбородка, плотнее закутываясь в него. Усталость от физической работы, алкоголь и приятные воспоминания клонили его в сон. Эрвин прижимался к его плечу, согревая и еще больше возвращая в то благословенное время, когда беспокоиться стоило только о грядущих экзаменах.

— Не нашел, — согласился Эрвин. — Знаешь, я всегда думал, что любовь — это страсть, это взрыв эмоций, это ни секунды без нее и так далее. Как в книгах пишут. Ну, или, как минимум, ты сразу понимаешь, что хочешь быть с этим человеком до конца своих дней. Но сколько я ни искал этого в себе, ни с одной из девушек не испытывал такого желания, — он ненадолго замолчал, поерзал головой на плече у Леви, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Честно говоря, если бы меня заставили тогда выбирать, с кем провести жизнь, я бы выбрал тебя.

Леви напрягся от этих слов, с него моментально слетела вся сонливость. Он покосился на Эрвина, пытаясь разглядеть улыбку, потому что это определенно было шуткой. Вот только по печальному стечению обстоятельств он был последним человеком, которого она насмешила бы.

— С тобой я чувствую себя комфортно, — тем временем продолжал Эрвин, будто размышляя вслух. Будто его действительно заставили выбирать. — А еще ты никогда не требовал большего. Что? — спросил он, пытаясь посмотреть на фыркнувшего Леви, не поднимая головы с его плеча. — Я серьезно. Жили бы вместе, тебе — экономия на аренде, а я бы хоть несколько часов по вечерам мог бы отдыхать от работы...

— Эрвин, — Леви перебил разошедшегося друга. Он не знал, что ответить, хотя Эрвину вряд ли нужен был какой-то ответ. Он просто озвучивал всякий бред, приходящий в его захмелевшую голову. Но Леви интуитивно чувствовал, что этот бред ведет в опасную — в первую очередь для него самого — сторону.

— Ты и представить себе не можешь, как я задолбался возиться с этими бумагами, судами, юристами, чертовыми нотариусами. И как я скучаю, — на этих словах Эрвин повернулся на бок и обхватил Леви поперек живота под пледом, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

Теперь Леви не просто напрягся, а буквально примерз к месту. Эрвин тепло дышал ему за ухо, и от противоречивости чувств было почти физически больно. Эрвин ничего не подозревал и понятия не имел, что его пьяные и немного чересчур интимные признания заставляют Леви хотеть оказаться где угодно и когда угодно, только не здесь и сейчас.

— Э-эй, да ты совсем напился, — выдавил Леви, собирая остатки самообладания и пытаясь вывернуться из объятия.

— Напился, и это прекрасно. Не помню, когда последний раз пил, — пробубнил Эрвин, не двигаясь с места.

— Заметно. Тебя и в лучшие-то годы выносило с одного бокала. Давай спать ложиться.

— Прояви немного сочувствия, Леви. Мне завтра возвращаться к своим документам, могу я хоть один вечер провести так, как хочу? Давай посидим еще немного.

И Леви согласился. Потому что та его часть, которая не подчинялась логике и шла наперекор инстинкту самосохранения, отчаянно хотела остаться тут, на этом диване, под этим пледом. Глупые, безнадежные чувства тянули его к Эрвину, сколько он ни запрещал себе даже думать об этом. Пусть уже завтра он пожалеет, но Леви решил позволить и себе провести один вечер так, как он хочет. Но расслабиться у него так и не получилось — не успел.

— Что ты делаешь? — от неожиданности он дернул головой в сторону так, что заныли мышцы. — Эрвин. Что, блядь, ты делаешь? — воздух холодил влажную кожу на шее в том месте, к которому только что прикоснулись губами. И это уже не вписывалось ни в какие выражения дружеских чувств — ни в пьяные, ни в тем более трезвые. Шутка зашла слишком, слишком далеко.

Эрвин снова уткнулся в его шею, не давая посмотреть себе в лицо, потерся кончиком носа.

— Тебе правда нужен ответ? — и опять прижался губами за ухом, обхватил ими мочку, потянул, и это стало последней каплей.

Леви одной рукой схватил его за запястье, а другой уперся в грудь. Оттолкнул от себя грубо и решительно, больше не пытаясь быть осторожным.

— Да. Мне нужен ответ.

Эрвин сощурился на свет, как человек, который долгое время провел в темноте или с закрытыми глазами. Высвободил руку из кольца пальцев Леви, потер лицо. Он не выглядел пьяным и даже сонным. Скорее удивленным и грустным. Снова вздохнул, пристально глядя на Леви, и признался:

— Я не знаю. Просто... просто захотелось тебя поцеловать. Не надо меня оправдывать, — перебил он уже открывшего рот Леви. — Это не потому, что я выпил.

— А почему?

— Я уже сказал раньше — потому что с тобой я чувствую себя комфортно.

— Это не одно и то же, — Леви кивнул в его сторону, подразумевая то, что только что произошло.

— Знаю. Но... Если бы это были только дружеские чувства, разве случилось бы то, что случилось тогда в клубе?

Воспоминания о тесной туалетной кабинке, грязном сиденье такси и смятых простынях на узкой кровати общежития хлынули на Леви, как из прорвавшей плотины. Он надеялся, что они с Эрвином больше никогда не заговорят об этом. Честно говоря, он надеялся, что Эрвин вообще забыл ту ночь, потерял ее среди десятков подобных. Но оказалось, тот приберег этот козырь, чтобы разыграть его... когда? С какой целью? Если собственные чувства были Леви понятны, то мотивы Эрвина оставались для него неизведанной землей.

«Бей или беги», — говорил Кенни, но Леви всегда до последнего пытался выяснить, в чем дело. И, может быть, найти третий путь.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— К тому, что не один я этого хочу.

— Не один ты этого хочешь? Но ведь тогда именно ты сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы между нами что-то изменилось.

— Тогда все было по-другому.

— По какому другому? — Леви не понимал, а оттого начинал злиться.

— Мы были студентами, жили в общежитии, вся наша личная жизнь была на виду.

— Ты испугался, что об этом узнают?

— Да... да, я испугался, — Эрвин говорил с большими паузами, будто через силу выдавливая из себя слова, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Испугался своих желаний, испугался того, что о нас узнают в университете. А это значит, что рано или поздно... о нас узнает...

— ...твоя мать, — закончил за него Леви.

— Да.

— И это бы расстроило ее, потому что рядом с тобой она, естественно, хочет видеть девушку, — продолжил Леви. Эрвин кивнул. — И именно поэтому ты продолжал с ними встречаться, хотя ни к одной не чувствовал чего-то серьезного.

— Да.

— Не могу поверить, что ты такой лицемер.

— Прости, что не рассказал тебе сразу.

— Слишком часто ты говоришь эту фразу, не думаешь?

— Я правда надеялся, что тогда в клубе во всем был виноват алкоголь и, не знаю, обстоятельства. Что это было случайно. Что все забудется. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем больше я понимал, что ошибся. Леви, — Эрвин потянулся и взял его руку в свою, сжал пальцы. — Ты ведь так и не сказал, что не хочешь.

— Не сказал.

Эрвин улыбнулся, потянул его на себя, но Леви высвободил руку и вернул ее обратно на колено. Осознание того, что все время, которое он провел в борьбе со своими чувствами и желаниями, Эрвин делал то же самое, звуками огромного гонга билось в голове.

— Ты сказал, что тогда все было по-другому.

— Что? — Эрвин непонимающе нахмурился.

— А сейчас как? Что изменилось сейчас?

Сердце рвалось на части, говорить было сложно, будто с каждым словом его легкие наполнялись водой. Но он должен был понять. Смутная тревога не давала ощутить радость взаимности, отдаться этому чувству без оглядки.

— Что изменилось? — Эрвин посмотрел на него как-то растерянно. — Ну, мы уже не студенты.

— Эрвин, — Леви сжал ладони в кулаки. — Эти твои рассказы о том, как мы будем жить вместе, снимать квартиру — это просто мечты, да? Потому что ничего не изменилось. Ты не сможешь рассказать о нас матери, не сможешь расстроить ее, подвести ее. Я прав?

Эрвин продолжал молчать.

— Ясно, — Леви поднялся с дивана. — Подушка в шкафу, постельного нет. Старое выкинул, а новое не покупал. Не помню, говорил или нет, я продаю этот дом. Спокойной ночи.

— Она хочет, чтобы я женился.

Леви не оборачиваясь остановился у выхода в коридор.

— Завел детей. Возглавил компанию. Вся моя жизнь распланирована. Я не могу быть счастлив так, как хочет она, но и не смогу быть счастлив, если она будет несчастна.

— И чего ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я был твоим тайным любовником, к которому ты раз в неделю будешь сбегать от жены и детей? Неужели такая жизнь сделает тебя счастливым? Или хочешь, чтобы я уговорил тебя пойти наперекор матери? Нет, Эрвин. Ты сам должен решить, как тебе жить, — Леви вышел из натопленной комнаты в темный холодный коридор, будто в склеп. Внутри него самого был такой же холод, пустота и усталость. Дико хотелось спать.

* * *

Будильник, установленный на семь утра, наверняка честно звонил и даже не один раз. По крайней мере, раньше сбоев в его работе Леви не замечал. Но когда он проснулся, на дисплее высветились непозволительные 10:26.

Поднявшись с кровати и выйдя в коридор, он первым делом наткнулся взглядом на клетчатый прямоугольник пледа, аккуратно лежащий на краю дивана. В доме стояла тишина. Леви зашел на кухню и выглянул в окно, выходящее на сторону улицы — белого седана не было. Эрвин уехал, пока он спал.

И так, наверное, было даже лучше — лучше, чем завтракать в неловком молчании, избегая встречаться друг с другом взглядами. Понимать, что все уже решено, но не решаться сказать об этом вслух.

Леви не мог винить Эрвина за это, потому что сам не знал, как бы поступил на его месте. Но от этого менее тошно не становилось.

Он сходил в комнату за чайником, поставил воду греться и взглянул сквозь мутное стекло на низкое и серое, цвета свежего бетона, небо. Оно явно собиралось вот-вот разразиться метелью. Леви вздохнул и отправился инспектировать коробки на предмет второй пары перчаток.


	4. Весна

Леви сидел на лавке в больничном дворе и пил дешевый кофе из автомата в холле. Мартовское солнце несмело пробивалось сквозь переплетения еще голых ветвей, слепило глаза и почти не грело, а порывы шквального ветра заставляли втягивать шею в плечи и плотнее обхватывать маленький бумажный стаканчик в поисках хоть какого-то тепла. Растаявший пару дней назад снег снова замерз, и Леви ковырял носком ботинка ледяную корочку, образовавшуюся в том месте, где многочисленные пациенты и посетители выдавили ногами углубление в мерзлой земле.

Окно палаты Кенни выходило во двор, Леви невольно бросил на него взгляд, хотя снизу мог разглядеть только темный прямоугольник стекла да край белой занавески. Прошло уже около двадцати минут с тех пор, как он вышел, оставив Кенни и Хисторию наедине.

Когда все более-менее устаканилось, он, как и обещал, позвонил Хистории, хоть и был уверен, что ее просьба была продиктована обычной вежливостью, а не настоящим желанием увидеться с Кенни. Его звонок был такой же ответной вежливостью, и Леви удивился, когда вместо отговорок Хистория только спросила день и время, в которые может прийти.

В субботу после обеда они встретились у входа на территорию больницы. Леви не сразу признал Хисторию, укутанную в объемное бежевое пальто и полосатый шарф. Подсказкой послужили только лежащие на плечах светлые косы, в которые она собрала свои волосы. В руках у нее был прозрачный пакет с апельсинами.

«Будто заболевшего дядюшку навестить идет», — подумал Леви и молча кивнул в ответ на ее приветствие.

— Как он? — спросила Хистория, поправляя налезающую на глаза шапку.

— Говнюк, как обычно.

Леви хотел еще добавить, чтобы она не ждала радушный прием, но решил промолчать. Хистория выглядела воодушевленной, и он не собирался портить ей настроение с первой же секунды. Без сомнения, Кенни справится с этим намного лучше.

И все же, когда они уже поднялись на третий этаж и свернули в длинный людный коридор, Леви ощутил то неприятное чувство, которое появляется перед неловкой встречей. Он привык выслушивать от Кенни все упреки и ругательства, на которые тот был способен. За годы совместной жизни у Леви выработался иммунитет к его оскорблениям и подколам, но как на них отреагирует Хистория?

Открывая дверь в палату, Леви внутренне приготовился к обороне или к тому, чтобы вывести Хисторию за дверь в тот же момент, как что-то пойдет не так. Но он совершенно не ожидал, что за дверь выставят его самого. Сначала он просто стоял в коридоре, невольно прислушиваясь к голосам в палате и ожидая в любой момент услышать крики. Но голоса были тихими и на удивление спокойными, так что Леви в конце концов расслабился и присел на стоящее у стены пластиковое кресло. Он рассчитывал, что Хистория выйдет минут через пять, но она не появилась и по прошествии пятнадцати. Чувствуя одновременно удивление и непонятное раздражение, Леви спустился в холл, где стоял кофейный автомат. Рядом с кнопкой «Чай» был прилеплен цветной стикер с надписью «Закончился», и Леви мстительно ткнул в «Двойной эспрессо» — чего уже мелочиться?

Дверь палаты открылась спустя минут сорок, когда Леви уже успел выпить кофе, два раза обойти двор по периметру, замерзнуть и вернуться в коридор на третьем этаже. На лице Хистории была та же мягкая улыбка, с какой она входила, а еще от нее пахло чищеными апельсинами.

— Зайдешь? — спросила она, кивая на дверь.

— Нет. Я был вчера, — Леви поднялся с кресла. Вчера он действительно был — у главврача, подписывал очередные документы. Но хмурый взгляд Кенни в его сторону, когда они вошли вместе с Хисторией, явно давал понять, что разговора с Леви тот не жаждет. И это было взаимно.

— Пообедаем где-нибудь? Я что-то проголодалась, — Хистория улыбнулась, оборачивая вокруг шеи свой длинный полосатый шарф. — Правда, я еще не особо освоилась тут и не знаю, есть ли поблизости какие-то кафе...

— Есть раменная в квартале отсюда.

— О, здорово. Покажешь?

Леви пожал плечами. Он не собирался куда-то идти, но, с другой стороны, планов на вечер у него тоже не было.

Солнце уже зашло и началась метель. Колючая снежная крупа чертила косые дорожки на фоне серых зданий. В раменной было тепло и многолюдно, так что им пришлось сесть за высокий барный стол у окна. Хистория говорила, почти не умолкая — расспрашивала Леви о работе, рассказывала о своей учебе и жизни в общежитии, искренне поражалась тому, как жизнь в столице отличается от их маленького городка. А Леви все не мог унять желания спросить, о чем же они так долго говорили с Кенни. Ведь, насколько он знал, раньше их ничего не связывало, кроме инцидента с Родом. Или он просто не был в курсе? Жизнь и работа Кенни всегда были для него запретной территорией — он знал ровно столько, сколько ему позволяли знать, видел ровно столько и то, что было, по мнению Кенни, необходимо ему для обучения. Да и вообще их отношения никогда не были семейными. Они не были дядей и племянником, скорее преподавателем и учеником. Причем, в случае Леви, учеником вынужденным, нежеланным и нелюбимым.

— Леви, — окликнула его Хистория, вырывая из раздумий. — Ты какой-то неразговорчивый сегодня. Переживаешь из-за Кенни?

— Да. Наверное, — ответил он, потому что такой ответ не требовал никаких дополнительных объяснений. Хистория положила свою узкую ладошку, белеющую в приглушенном свете кафе, на его руку и заглянула в глаза:

— Не волнуйся. Ты сделал все что мог. И Кенни это понимает. — Леви сардонически усмехнулся. — Правда. Неужели ты думаешь, он не понимает, насколько ему с тобой повезло?

— Я не знаю, что думать. Он со мной не особо разговаривает, — бросил Леви равнодушно, но тут же прикусил язык. Фраза прозвучала намного более резко, чем он хотел.

— Может, он слишком гордый, чтобы принять твою помощь? И ему стыдно признать, что ты ему нужен? Вот тебе всегда легко признать, что тебе кто-то нужен? А сказать об этом?

У Леви на мгновение болезненно сжалось сердце, и он отвел взгляд.

— Я не прошу его ничего признавать, но можно же вести себя по-человечески. Ладно, — он поднялся, прерывая неприятный разговор. — Пойдем, проведу тебя до общежития.

* * *

Жизнь шла своим чередом. Леви устроился работать ассистентом нотариуса и наконец распрощался с Китом, отчего тот внезапно расстроился. В маленькой, но надежной нотариальной конторе с хорошей репутацией и более чем тридцатилетней историей платили неплохо. К тому же, если все будет хорошо, до конца года ему обещали повышение, что можно было считать головокружительным карьерным ростом. Но Леви знал, что заслужил это. Он брался за любые проекты, не жалел сил и времени на то, чтобы вникнуть в детали, привел всю документацию фирмы в идеальный порядок и даже вовремя успел заметить несколько ошибок, допущенных другими сотрудниками, позволив избежать немалых проблем. Значительную часть работы он делал на дому, загружая ею свободные тихие вечера в маленькой квартире. Возможно, именно это давало ему преимущество перед другими сотрудниками, но факт оставался фактом — его работоспособность ценили и старались всячески удержать ценный кадр.

Дом Леви тоже продал достаточно быстро, хотя в этом случае помогла чистая удача — покупателем стал тот самый Жан Кирштейн, которого он нанимал в качестве адвоката для Кенни. Какие жизненные неурядицы могли заставить того остаться в скучном городишке с одним-единственным судом, Леви не представлял, но что бы это ни было — оно сыграло ему на руку. Положив деньги в банк, он стал понемногу докладывать каждый месяц, чтобы накопить на собственную квартиру.

Об Эрвине Леви практически не вспоминал. По крайней мере, старался не вспоминать. Они не созванивались и не списывались с того самого вечера. Несколько раз Леви натыкался на его фотографию, когда листал новости в телефоне, пару раз замечал его краем глаза где-нибудь в торговом центре. Но в целом их жизненные орбиты были слишком далеки друг от друга, чтобы пересекаться, а в большом городе можно было прожить всю жизнь, так ни разу и не встретившись с конкретным человеком.

Об Эрвине Леви практически не вспоминал, но иногда по вечерам, сидя дома над очередной пухлой папкой с документами, вдруг ловил себя на мысли, что все как-то не так, неправильно. Казалось, что он живет не своей жизнью. Будто смотрит на себя со стороны и с удивлением спрашивает, как так получилось. Умом Леви понимал, что сделал правильный выбор. Даже не так: он понимал, что каждый его выбор в отдельности был верным. Но в сумме получалось что-то... странное. Он не мог сказать, что несчастен, но и счастливым себя назвать язык не поворачивался. А самое отвратительное, что он осознавал правильность своих поступков и ему даже не о чем было сожалеть. Он не сделал ничего, о чем мог бы сожалеть. И мысли предательски стремились к тому, как могло бы быть, если бы он не оттолкнул Эрвина тем вечером, не отказался работать с ним или даже с самого начала рассказал ему о своих чувствах. Как бы это изменило его жизнь? А жизнь Эрвина?

Раз в пару недель, ближе к выходным, ему писала Хистория, спрашивая, собирается ли он навещать Кенни и можно ли пойти с ним. Леви не понимал, зачем ей сопровождение, когда она вполне может съездить сама. Да и общаются они с Кенни каждый раз наедине, выставляя Леви за дверь, как какого-то охранника. Но слишком долго он об этом не задумывался — если ей так хочется, ему не сложно. Все равно ведь приезжает в больницу каждые выходные. Так что он встречал у ворот Хисторию с очередным пакетом фруктов — нарядно-ярких апельсинов, краснобоких яблок, пушистых персиков, сине-фиолетовых слив, — а потом пил отвратительно горький кофе из автомата, в котором хронически заканчивался чай. Это превратилось во что-то вроде ритуала, так что больница стала ассоциироваться у Леви с жженой горечью двойного эспрессо.

С наступлением осени он стал приезжать реже — его повысили, и работы значительно прибавилось. Хистория продолжала писать ему, и теперь они почти каждый раз приходили вместе. С таким же упорством она каждый раз тащила Леви куда-нибудь поесть или прогуляться по набережной. В итоге с ней он виделся чаще, чем с Ханджи и Петрой. Ханджи была той еще балаболкой, но исследования для кандидатской диссертации увлекли ее настолько, что даже Петра в их редкие совместные встречи полушутливо жаловалась, что Ханджи с легкостью променяет ее на пачку опросников.

Когда Леви только перебрался в столицу и Ханджи сообщила ему, что они с Петрой съезжаются, он решил, что это просто из соображений экономии. Но впоследствии оказалось, что они встречаются. Сперва Леви удивился, но потом подумал, что к этому все и шло. Если кто-то и мог стать Ханджи идеальной парой, так это Петра. Боевое крещение совместным проживанием она прошла еще в общежитии. Леви восхищался крепостью ее нервов, отчего получал болезненные тычки в плечо от Ханджи, но был искренне рад за них.

Кенни по-прежнему язвил на любые его попытки поговорить, но больше не вскакивал с кресла, размахивая кулаками и брызжа слюной. Он похудел, хотя и без того был всю жизнь сухопарым, лицо его осунулось, под глазами залегли тени. Леви понимал, что происходит именно то, чего он боялся — без дела, которому можно было бы посвятить всего себя, Кенни начал сдавать. Леви не знал, чем он может помочь. Поговорив с врачом, он узнал, что в больнице есть различные курсы вроде рисования или лепки, но Кенни отказывается в них участвовать. Что ж, тут Леви мог его понять. Выглядело это совсем жалко, особенно для полицейского, который всю жизнь провел, гоняясь за преступниками и бандитами. Тогда Хистория предложила принести Кенни детективные романы, и это в какой-то степени сработало — теперь он, видя племянника, утыкался взглядом в книгу, а не в окно.

Холодным мартовским днем Леви сидел во дворе больницы, ожидая Хисторию и раздумывая, куда лучше сходить поесть — раменная закрылась на ремонт, а идти в обычный ресторан и полчаса ждать заказ не хотелось, так как дома ждала работа, — когда в кармане завибрировал телефон.

«Привет. Давай встретимся, давно не виделись. Свободен сегодня?» — писала Ханджи. Что-то не понравилось Леви в этом сообщении, хотя оно и было написано в обычной напористой манере Ханджи.

«Да. Освобожусь минут через 20. Куда подъехать?» — написал Леви в ответ, одним глотком допивая быстро остывающий на холоде эспрессо.

«В "Догс энд бургерс". Буду через полчаса. Если ничего не случится», — последняя приписка была стандартной — так Ханджи, хронически опаздывающая везде и всюду, заранее оправдывалась. Леви был уверен, что до ее прихода успеет поесть.

Дождавшись Хисторию и узнав, что авторы детективов круглые идиоты и понятия не имеют, как на самом деле ведутся расследования, он быстро попрощался, сославшись на дела. Выглядело не слишком красиво, но Леви было все равно — внутри закручивался тревожный узел предчувствия неприятностей.

Его расчеты оказались верны наполовину: Ханджи действительно появилась на пороге кафе только через час, но поесть Леви не успел — аппетит начисто пропал.

— Привет! — Ханджи сгрузила свою мешковатую сумку на соседний стул. — Жрать хочу, как собака, с утра ничего не ела. Тебе взять что-нибудь или ты уже поел?

— Нет, спасибо, — неопределенно ответил Леви, провожая Ханджи взглядом к стойке заказов и пытаясь по ее движениям определить масштаб предположительных проблем. Та дышала на кончики пальцев, пытаясь их отогреть, и тут же завела разговор с каким-то бородачом, стоящим перед ней в небольшой очереди. Обычная Ханджи Зоэ, если к этой женщине вообще можно было применить слово «обычная».

Когда она вернулась за столик и принялась с аппетитом уплетать свой хот-дог, Леви еле сдержался, чтобы не вырвать его у нее из рук и не заставить тут же рассказать, что случилось.

— Ну ты и свинья, — он вытер салфеткой соус с кончика ее носа. — Скоро совсем в животное превратишься со своими исследованиями.

— Совсем в животное я превращусь, когда буду писать докторскую, — хохотнула Ханджи. Блики на ее очках сверкнули, на секунду скрывая глаза.

— Откуда в тебе столько энтузиазма? — Леви покачал головой, даже не пытаясь скрыть толику зависти.

— Рассказать? Или это вопрос риторический? — она присосалась к трубочке, торчащей из облака молочной пены и зефира над внушительных размеров стаканом.

— Риторический.

— Вот так всегда, — Ханджи картинно вздохнула. — Ну что, как у тебя дела? Как там Кенни-потрошитель?

— Не называй его так, — мрачно бросил Леви.

— Ладно, ладно, не буду. Так как он?

— Читает детективы, которые таскает ему Хистория. Со мной разговаривает через губу. Все как обычно.

— Скучает он. Могу его понять.

— Ну конечно, в тюрьме ему было бы повеселее.

— Леви, перестань на меня кидаться, я же ни в чем тебя не обвиняла.

— Прости, — Леви стушевался, понимая, что действительно срывает свое беспокойство на том, кто меньше всего этого заслуживает. — У меня была тяжелая неделя. Как твои дела?

— Нормально. Отдала научруку первый черновик на проверку. А еще Петра пообещала мне, что когда я защищусь, мы полетим на Майорку. Так что отмечать степень я буду, катаясь на водном мотоцикле, потягивая коктейль из кокоса и занимаясь сексом прямо на пляже.

— Значит, все хорошо? — спросил Леви, которого все еще не отпускала тревога.

— Вроде как, — улыбнулась Ханджи. — Ах, да, — она порылась в сумке и достала узкий коричневый конверт. — Держи. Это от Эрвина. Не знаю, почему он попросил меня это передать.

— Что это? — Леви машинально взял конверт, на котором витиеватым шрифтом было написано «Приглашение».

— Приглашение на свадьбу.

— Чью? — вопрос вырвался прежде, чем Леви успел осознать всю его нелепость.

— Его, конечно, — брови Ханджи удивленно поднялись. — Ты что, не знал, что он женится?

Леви молча покачал головой, открывая конверт и читая стандартное приглашение — время, место, дресс-код. Рассеянный взгляд даже не сразу выцепил имя невесты, пришлось перечитать несколько раз.

— Мари, значит.

— А вы когда с Эрвином последний раз виделись? — Ханджи подозрительно сузила глаза. — Вы же вроде помирились, насколько я поняла.

— Достаточно давно, — Леви усилием воли взял себя в руки. Засунул приглашение обратно в конверт и отложил его на край стола. — Я помню, он говорил, что подумывает о свадьбе. А ты знаешь его невесту?

— Пару раз видела их вместе, но лично Эрвин нас не знакомил. Может, боялся, что уведу, — Ханджи самодовольно хмыкнула, но быстро снова стала серьезной. — Странно, что он ничего не сказал тебе. Обычно с лучшими друзьями таким делятся. У вас точно все в порядке?

— Точно. Просто у каждого своя жизнь. Бывает.

— Бывает, — согласилась Ханджи. — Приглашение на двоих. Позовешь Хисторию?

— Хисторию? С чего бы это? — Леви непонимающе нахмурился.

— Ну, мне казалось, вы много времени проводите вместе. А что, у тебя есть кто-то другой на примете?

— Нет, — он задумался, понимая, что предположение Ханджи, показавшееся ему в первую секунду странным, было вполне обоснованным. Вне работы кроме Петры и Ханджи он общался только с ней, пусть это и было из-за Кенни. И у него действительно не было «на примете» никого другого. — Может, и Хисторию. Ну, я пойду. У меня работы еще хоть лопатой разгребай. Приятно было повидаться, — Леви на прощание растрепал и без того беспорядочную прическу Ханджи. — Не обижай Петру, а то заберу ее себе.

— Даже звучит неправдоподобно, — отозвалась Ханджи. — Увидимся на свадьбе!

Дверь кафе захлопнулась за спиной, и вымученная улыбка тут же сползла с лица Леви. До дома было добрых пятнадцать минут на трамвае, но он решил пройтись пешком. Приглашение на свадьбу оттягивало карман свинцовой тяжестью, хотелось выкинуть его в ближайший мусорник, но Леви не позволял себе этого сделать. Эрвин выбрал свой путь, и Леви не собирался мешать ему. Иногда он спрашивал себя, не было ли его молчание на самом деле трусостью, но потом понимал — нет, не было. Если бы от его поступков зависела только его жизнь и его чувства, то он бы ни секунды не сомневался. Но обстоятельства сложились иначе, и его настойчивость только усложнила бы для Эрвина выбор между тем, чего хочется, и тем, что нужно. А еще он не хотел когда-нибудь в будущем услышать от Эрвина, что испортил ему жизнь, вынудив пойти наперекор матери.

Лучше бы им вообще никогда не знать друг друга, с каким-то мрачным отчаянием подумал Леви. Но возвращать время вспять он не умел, а потому приходилось разбираться с тем, что имеется. И он твердо решил, что пойдет на свадьбу Эрвина и пожелает молодой паре долгой и счастливой семейной жизни.

* * *

Свадьба должна была состояться через две недели — четвертого апреля. Апрель, по мнению Леви, был самым отвратительным месяцем года. Обманчиво теплые дни сменялись внезапными заморозками именно тогда, когда ты начинал верить, что зима окончательно отступила. И этот трюк беспроигрышно срабатывал каждый год, сколько бы Леви ни пытался морально подготовиться к изменчивой погоде.

Дни шли, а он никак не мог заставить себя думать о свадьбе — все время отвлекала то работа, то бытовые заботы и какие-то дела. А ведь нужно было найти костюм, придумать подарок. Решить, звать ли с собой кого-то. Звать ли с собой Хисторию.

До разговора с Ханджи Леви правда не замечал, сколько времени проводит с ней. Проводит и проводит, ничего необычного в этом нет. На работе он в любом случае проводит еще больше. Но раз это заметила даже Ханджи, ему стоило об этом подумать.

Может ли быть, что Хистория тоже это заметила? Могут ли для нее эти встречи значить что-то? Что-то, чего Леви совершенно не планирует, когда соглашается в очередной раз пообедать или погулять с ней? Может ли ее желание так часто навещать Кенни быть с этим как-то связано? Или она просто общительная и добрая девушка, а Леви придумывает себе несуществующие проблемы? И все эти мысли, на самом деле, занимали его гораздо больше, чем чертова свадьба.

В конечном счете он решил, что все же пригласит Хисторию и убьет таким образом двух зайцев — не придет один и выяснит, как она к нему относится. О том, почему он не хочет идти один, Леви тоже старался не задумываться.

— Мой университетский друг женится в следующую субботу. Приглашение на двоих. Хочешь пойти?

Они вышли из больничного двора и пошли вдоль улицы. День был прохладным, но очень солнечным. Среди прохожих в зимних куртках и шапках периодически встречались подозрительные личности в футболках, что было характерной чертой ранней весны. Леви проводил взглядом очередного такого смельчака — бородатого парня с полностью забитыми татуировками руками — и снова повернулся к Хистории. Та шла, засунув руки в карманы пальто, и подозрительно долго молчала.

— Я не обижусь, если ты откажешься. Тоже не люблю подобные собрания...

— Нет-нет, дело не в этом, — Хистория посмотрела на него и как-то виновато улыбнулась. — Я с удовольствием пойду с тобой, просто...

— Что?

— У меня нет подходящего наряда, — она отвернулась, и на ее щеках появился едва заметный розовый румянец. — И я никогда раньше не была на свадьбах. Даже не знаю, как мне нужно одеться, что делать, как себя правильно вести...

— Не переживай, — перебил ее взволнованное щебетание Леви. — Я тоже не был на свадьбах, так что в случае чего будем позориться вместе. И я не собираюсь там задерживаться — посмотрим официальную часть, отдадим подарок и уедем. А платье можно взять напрокат — я заплачу, — он понимал, что предложение купить платье прозвучало бы очень двусмысленно. Из исков о возмещении ущерба, с которыми Леви сталкивался по работе, он примерно представлял себе уровень цен на такие вещи.

— Что ты, не надо. У меня есть деньги, — тут же запротестовала Хистория. — Но я бы не отказалась, если бы ты помог мне выбрать что-то подходящее, — она смущенно рассмеялась, и Леви тоже улыбнулся, хотя на душе у него было тяжело. Получив такое охотное согласие, он уже начал жалеть, что позвал Хисторию с собой. Стоило просто поговорить с ней и выяснить все напрямую. Ведь если она действительно, как опасался Леви, влюблена в него, то он только что дал ей очень большую и очень ложную надежду.

— Хорошо, помогу, — сказал Леви, чувствуя себя нехорошим человеком. — Если поможешь мне выбрать подарок.

* * *

Они с трудом нашли открытый павильон, расположившийся на берегу озера. Пришлось обойти несколько коттеджей, пройти по длинной подъездной дороге, а затем резко свернуть в узкий проход между какими-то зданиями. За это время Леви успел несколько раз подумать, что это знак и им стоит развернуться и уехать. Но воодушевление и настойчивость Хистории не дали ему этого сделать. Наконец они присоединились к гостям, рассредоточившимся по павильону. Кто-то угощался напитками и изысканными закусками у фуршетного стола, кто-то разговаривал со знакомыми, а кто-то уже занял место поближе к небольшому подиуму, украшенному аркой из цветов, на котором должно было произойти главное действо. Жениха с невестой еще не было.

Не успели они с Хисторией войти, как откуда-то сбоку на них цветастым вихрем налетела Ханджи. За спиной у нее маячила Петра в коротком коричневом платье. Вдоволь наобнимавшись и засыпав Хисторию комплиментами, Ханджи принялась заниматься любимым делом — исследованием. В данном случае — исследованием ассортимента алкогольных напитков.

На столике рядом со входом Хистория заметила альбом, в который все желающие могли написать будущей семье теплые слова, и указала на него Леви. Он отказался, предложив ей написать что-нибудь от них двоих. Он никогда не умел красиво выражать мысли на бумаге, да и любые его пожелания Эрвину выглядели бы лицемерно.

Взяв со стола первый попавшийся под руку бокал, Леви вышел из павильона на берег озера. В лучах весеннего солнца вода казалась густой, непрозрачной, черно-серебристой, будто ртуть. Плавная рябь от небольшого ветра только усиливала это впечатление. На другом берегу качали вершинами сосны. Из павильона позади доносилась музыка — молодой парень-скрипач играл какую-то красивую и немного грустную мелодию, — изредка раздавался чей-то радостный смех. Обернувшись, Леви нашел взглядом Хисторию — та болтала с Петрой и еще двумя незнакомыми девушками. Заметив, что он на нее смотрит, она помахала и продолжила что-то говорить своим собеседницам. Глядя на нее, такую милую в светло-розовом платье, которое они вдвоем выбрали в одном из салонов, Леви решил, что обязательно поговорит с ней, когда все закончится. Вспомнились слова Эрвина о том, что ему нравились все те девушки, с которыми он встречался, но ни с одной из них не хотелось большего. Леви нравилась Хистория, с ней было приятно проводить время, интересно поговорить, она не требовала к себе постоянного внимания, как другие девушки. Но Леви не хотелось с ней ничего большего. Его устраивали те отношения, которые были у них сейчас. И даже если разговор начистоту положит им конец, Леви знал, что так будет правильно.

Он мог бы встречаться с ней, просто чтобы не быть одному, чтобы быть с кем-то. Чтобы не обидеть ее, в конце концов. Но предпочитал одиночество такому обману и надеялся, что Хистория поймет его. Как когда-то понял Эрвин. По крайней мере, Леви надеялся, что Эрвин его понял.

Музыка смолкла, на подиум поднялся ведущий и попросил гостей занимать места — церемония начиналась. Когда все расселись, заиграл свадебный марш. Гости, все как один, повернулись назад в ожидании жениха и невесты. Леви упрямо смотрел на сосны на другом берегу озера, даже когда по павильону прокатился синхронный восхищенный вздох. Увидел он Эрвина только тогда, когда тот поднялся на подиум. Строгий черный костюм, белоснежная рубашка, лучезарная улыбка и абсолютно холодный взгляд. Леви знал, как Эрвин выглядит, когда действительно радуется чему-то — как улыбается, как смотрит, — и сейчас мог с уверенностью сказать, что это не тот случай.

Ведущий что-то говорил, представляя жениха. Тот окинул взглядом зал и, на мгновение встретившись глазами с Леви, тут же повернулся к проходу — снова заиграла музыка, возвещая о появлении невесты. Ее вел под руку пожилой, красиво поседевший мужчина — вероятно, отец. Она была в традиционном белом платье в пол, каштановые волосы спадали на плечи мягкими волнами, округлые щеки покрывал нежный румянец.

«Симпатичная, — подумал Леви, наблюдая, как она поднимается на подиум к Эрвину, как ее отец крепко жмет ему руку. — Идеально подходит под то, как матери обычно представляют будущую жену своего сына и мать внуков».

Мари была на голову ниже Эрвина и смотрела на него снизу вверх влюбленными глазами. Он галантно поцеловал ее руку и так и оставил ее в своей ладони.

Леви уже через пару минут перестал слушать всю ту банальную чушь про любовь и верность, которую говорил ведущий, вместо этого рассматривая Эрвина. Они давно не виделись, и он невольно отмечал отличия — более короткая стрижка с почти выбритым затылком, более уверенные жесты человека, привыкшего руководить другими, но в целом это все еще был тот же Эрвин, с которым они когда-то сломя голову бежали в аудиторию, когда у обоих не сработал будильник. Тот же Эрвин, с которым они спали на полу на очередной вечеринке в честь очередного праздника. Тот Эрвин, которого он однажды вытащил из драки, и потом им пришлось придумывать какую-то нелепую и неправдоподобную историю для университетского доктора, который накладывал им обоим швы...

Леви вынырнул из воспоминаний в тот момент, когда Эрвин наклонился и запечатлел на губах Мари довольно целомудренный поцелуй — официальная часть церемонии закончилась под всеобщие аплодисменты. Гости выстроились в очередь, чтобы лично поздравить молодоженов. Леви решил, что это идеальный момент для того, чтобы уехать, но Хистория сказала, что это будет очень некрасиво с их стороны. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Леви пристроился в конец очереди.

С трудом выдавив «Поздравляю», он неловко обнял Мари и пожал Эрвину руку. Хистория была более многословна, и это немного спасло ситуацию. За ними были еще люди, так что долго общаться они и не могли: положили подарок — абонемент в какой-то модный салон массажа — на стоящий рядом стол и отошли в сторону.

— Пожалуйста, давай еще ненадолго останемся! Я так хочу посмотреть первый танец, — попросила Хистория, по взгляду Леви поняв его желание уйти.

— Ладно. Но танцевать я не буду.

— Ладно, — тут же согласилась она, выискивая кого-то среди хаотичной толпы гостей.

И тогда Леви решил, что пробудет здесь столько, сколько она захочет — в качестве платы за то, что воспользовался ее компанией. Ей явно нравилось все происходящее — она легко знакомилась с людьми, не переставая улыбалась и, когда к танцующим молодоженам стали присоединяться гости, пошла танцевать с пригласившим ее молодым человеком. Леви понаблюдал за ней немного, а затем снова вышел к озеру, подальше от всеобщего веселья.

Спустя какое-то время он услышал сзади шаги и обернулся. Уже практически стемнело, и силуэт подошедшего человека четко вырисовывался на фоне ярко освещенного павильона.

— Не любишь танцы?

— Ты же знаешь, — Леви снова отвернулся к озеру. Эрвин встал рядом, засунув руки в карманы брюк. — Мари, значит?

— Да, — просто ответил Эрвин, ничего не переспрашивая. В этот раз такое взаимопонимание отдавало для Леви горечью.

— Как вы познакомились?

— Столкнулись на улице, я разлил ее кофе, предложил купить новый. Разговорились. Оказалось, она клиентка «Смит Рехтсанвальт». Вот такое совпадение.

— Да полгорода клиенты «Смит Рехтсанвальт», — фыркнул Леви.

— Точно. Банальная, в общем-то, история.

Повисло тяжелое молчание. О чем еще говорить, Леви не знал. Спрашивать о том, как они решили пожениться и любит ли Эрвин Мари — глупо. Почему не рассказал раньше — подумав, Леви пришел к выводу, что на месте Эрвина тоже не побежал бы в их ситуации рассказывать, что нашел жену. Говорить о работе тем более не время и не место.

— Эрвин! — окликнул женский голос со стороны павильона. — Вот ты где! Там Мари тебя уже обыскалась, — к ним подошла пожилая женщина со светлыми глазами и короткой стрижкой. — О, прошу прощения, — она заметила Леви и улыбнулась. — Познакомишь нас?

— Конечно, мама. Это Леви Аккерман, мы учились вместе в университете. Леви, это моя мама, Мириам.

— Очень приятно, фрау Смит, — Леви пожал бодро протянутую руку.

— Леви? Вы пришли вместе с Хисторией, да? Очаровательная молодая леди! Вам с ней очень повезло.

— Мне не... — Леви запнулся, не зная, как правильно ответить, и в итоге сказал только «Спасибо».

— Вы, наверное, давно не виделись и хотите поговорить, но, Эрвин, нехорошо оставлять жену одну в день свадьбы.

— Уже иду, минутку.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Леви, — Мириам тронула его за локоть и ушла в павильон.

— Хистория? — голос Эрвина звучал удивленно. Лица его Леви почти не видел в сгустившейся темноте. — Дочь Рода Рейсса?

— Да. Что тебя так удивляет?

— Только то, что она встречается с племянником того, кто убил ее отца.

— Мы не встречаемся, — резко ответил Леви. Вдохнул, выдохнул, чувствуя раздражение. Попробовал снова: — Не у всех с отцами такая же история, как... — он не договорил, поняв, что не стоило об этом.

— Как у меня, ты хотел сказать.

— Прости.

— Я рад, что не у всех она такая. Правда. И что у вас с Хисторией такие хорошие отношения, тоже рад.

— Почему ты передал приглашение через Ханджи? Мог хотя бы позвонить.

— Я был уверен, что ты не придешь.

— Если не хотел меня видеть, не нужно было приглашать.

— Я хотел. Леви, я всегда хочу тебя видеть, но...

— Пойдем, — Леви развернулся и сделал пару шагов в сторону павильона. — Твоя мать права — у вас с Мари сегодня важный день, вы должны провести его вместе.

— Леви, — Эрвин не пошел за ним, только повернулся спиной к озеру. Свет от павильона выхватил из темноты его лицо — грустно опущенные уголки губ, складку между бровей, напряженные скулы. В его взгляде была усталость и отчаяние человека, который так долго борется со своими сомнениями, что больше не знает, куда идти. — Я... пытаюсь... Но это так сложно. Почему я не могу сделать так, чтобы все были счастливы?

Без маски счастливого жениха и успешного бизнесмена Эрвин выглядел растерянным. Даже потерянным. Леви вздохнул и подошел к нему, посмотрел в глаза.

— Эрвин, я не знаю правильного пути. Но ты сделал выбор, так что хватит раскисать. Иди и сделай счастливыми хотя бы свою мать и жену, — он взял Эрвина за манжету рукава и потянул за собой. У края павильона, на границе света и тени, того уже выглядывала взволнованная Мари.

* * *

Они с Хисторией остались до самого конца. Она порхала по павильону, ненадолго задерживаясь то около одной, то около другой компании, словно колибри, весело смеялась, с кем-то танцевала. Даже Леви несмотря на свое предупреждение станцевал с ней один танец — из вежливости и потому, что ей сложно было отказать. Все остальное время он бродил среди нарядных людей или по берегу озера, цедил апельсиновый сок и старался не слишком часто натыкаться взглядом на Эрвина.

После их разговора тот вцепился в Мари, как в спасательный круг, и не выпускал ее из объятий до конца вечера. Раскрасневшаяся от выпитого шампанского, с блестящими глазами и слегка растрепавшейся от танцев прической, она все чаще прижималась щекой к груди Эрвина, явно вымотанная этим насыщенным днем. Леви не чувствовал к ней ни ревности, ни ненависти, ему не в чем было ее винить. Разве что легкая зависть к ее безмятежному счастью проскальзывала где-то на краю сознания. И сожаление о том, что Эрвин не может быть так же счастлив. Что сам Леви не может порадоваться за Эрвина.

К концу вечера у озера было огненное шоу. Эрвин и Мари уехали несколько часов назад, и Леви запретил себе мысленно следовать за ними. Быстро и качественно наисследовавшуюся Ханджи Петра увезла домой примерно тогда же — от греха подальше. Под действием алкоголя ее общительность окончательно выходила из берегов, так что парень-скрипач какое-то время забавно прятался от нее за одной из раскидистых пальм в кадке.

Снаружи павильона было холодно и влажно, Хистория стояла, обхватив себя руками, и Леви накинул ей на плечи свой пиджак. Глядя на то, как по ее округлому лицу скользят отсветы огня, а золотистые искры вспыхивают и тонут в глазах, он думал только о том, что обязательно должен поговорить с ней.

Гостей по домам развозили на машинах. Когда они доехали до университетского общежития, Леви вышел вместе с Хисторией.

— Тут недалеко, я дойду сама, не переживай, — она начала снимать пиджак, но Леви придержал ее за локоть. Махнул водителю, чтобы ехал.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Поговорить? — Хистория посмотрела на него как-то испуганно. — Может, лучше завтра? Уже поздно, и мы оба... устали.

Леви показалось, что она хотела сказать «выпили», и сказала бы, вот только он знал, что Хистория за весь вечер не выпила ни грамма алкоголя. Во время очередного их похода в кафе она рассказала, что вообще не пьет, и Леви, удивляясь сам себе, подозревал в этом влияние Кенни.

— Это недолго, — сказал он, осознавая всю жестокость фразы.

Хистория снова обхватила себя руками, из-под чуть длинноватых ей рукавов пиджака выглядывали тонкие белые пальцы. Посмотрела в сторону.

— Вообще-то я тоже собиралась с тобой поговорить. Но не хотела портить такой хороший вечер.

— О чем поговорить? — Леви напрягся. Не хотела портить вечер?

— Давай ты первый.

— Ладно, — он не стал спорить. — Я хотел поговорить о наших с тобой отношениях, — Хистория моментально вскинулась. — Не считай, пожалуйста, это приглашение чем-то... большим, чем оно есть. Ты замечательная девушка и хороший друг, мне нравится проводить с тобой время, но я хочу, чтобы между нами все так и осталось.

Леви поморщился от собственных слов. Когда-то он уже слышал подобную фразу. Он смотрел на Хисторию, готовый к любой ее реакции кроме той, которую получил. Лицо Хистории посветлело, она вздохнула как-то облегченно и даже улыбнулась.

— Я хотела поговорить с тобой о том же, — сказала она почти весело. — И это так хорошо, что мы хотим одного и того же. Мне казалось, что я тебе нравлюсь, и я не знала, как поговорить с тобой, как сказать, что хочу быть твоим другом. Спасибо, что сказал это первым.

— Вот как, — Леви пытался осознать услышанное. Он ошибся и, наверное, выглядел нелепо, но ему было все равно — на душе стало легко.

— Ага, — Хистория кивнула. — Прости, если тебя это обижает.

— Все в порядке.

— И, если уж быть совсем честной... — она озорно улыбнулась. — Ты мне действительно нравился. Еще тогда, до моего переезда. Ты всегда казался мне очень смелым и целеустремленным, особенно когда поступил в один из самых престижных университетов и уехал учиться в столицу. Для меня это было озарением — простой мальчишка из пригорода столького добился. А еще ты был племянником Кенни, и, наверное, это тоже повлияло... — Хистория вдруг перестала улыбаться, не договорила и задумалась. Через несколько секунд будто опомнилась: — А потом я узнала тебя лучше и, нет, не перестала считать тебя смелым и целеустремленным, ты и правда такой. Просто поняла, что, похоже, перепутала влюбленность с восхищением. На самом деле я хотела быть такой, как ты, а не быть с тобой.

Леви хмыкнул — а что еще можно было на это ответить? Там, где они оба выросли, ты не мечтаешь уехать только если достаточно глуп, чтобы не понимать, в какой дыре оказался. Они с Хисторией это — к счастью или, наоборот, к сожалению — понимали. Естественно, что ее восхищала его удача с университетом и переездом. Его самого это тоже восхищало, особенно тогда, в самом начале.

— Держи, я прям вижу, как тебе холодно, — Хистория отдала ему пиджак. Теплая ткань приятно согрела пальцы. — Спасибо тебе за приглашение. Я правда очень хорошо провела вечер. Пока, — она коротко обняла Леви и быстрым шагом пошла к общежитию.

Холодный апрельский ветер быстро сдул тепло ее присутствия, и Леви поторопился надеть пиджак. Он пошел по дороге, которая вела в сторону университетского парка, хотя жил в противоположной стороне. Отчего-то сейчас не хотелось видеть потертое плетеное кресло, папки с документами и другие атрибуты его скучной, размеренной жизни.

Он остановился и оперся о металлический забор, глядя на то, как желтые блики фонарей превращаются в жидкость на темной поверхности озера. Ветер гнал по воде пластиковую бутылку — она рвано подпрыгивала на волнах, но уверенно отдалялась от берега. Леви следил за ней взглядом, думая о том, что сам он точно так же дрейфует по жизни, подгоняемый неведомой ему силой, вселенским ветром и течением. Ни остановиться не может, ни утонуть как следует, потому что внутри — воздух, оставленный чьим-то дыханием. И остается только ждать, когда утренние уборщики выловят его, сомнут и бросят в мусорный пакет, чтобы не мозолил взгляд благопристойным посетителям парка, которые выйдут утром бегать или выгуливать собак.

Усмехнувшись своим абсурдным мыслям, Леви потер озябшими руками лицо, но ничего не почувствовал — щеки замерзли не меньше пальцев. Нужно было идти домой, если он не хотел схватить простуду и слечь на неделю с температурой и соплями. Он сунул руки в карманы и пошел обратно. Это все свадьба Эрвина и университетский парк, это они навевают на него меланхолию. Пора признаться себе, что до сегодняшнего дня у него была надежда. Несмотря ни на что, где-то в самой глубине души он все это время надеялся, что однажды Эрвин придет к нему. Он не думал об этом, не придумывал варианты, как и почему это может произойти, просто хранил где-то на задворках сознания крохотную вероятность того, что жизнь сделает внезапный поворот и все сложится по-другому. И только сегодня, сейчас, когда эта надежда исчезла совсем, понял, насколько сильно зависел от нее. Она словно слишком маленький якорь — не могла его остановить, но постоянно тормозила своей тяжестью, соблазняла возможностью отдохнуть. Сегодня ее не стало. Что бы ни было между ними раньше, отныне у Эрвина будет своя жизнь, а у него своя. Леви хотел бы чувствовать облегчение, но чувствовал только пустоту.

* * *

Кенни хоронили спустя три года, тоже весной. Пришлось заплатить рабочим двойную стоимость, потому что мерзлая земля с трудом поддавалась лопате, словно не хотела принимать в себя то, что осталось от его дяди.

На кладбище, принадлежащем больнице, было мало деревьев и много одинаковых надгробий — чаще всего здесь хоронили за государственный счет тех, у кого не осталось родственников. Светло-серые прямоугольники аккуратными ровными рядами торчали из земли, свидетельствуя о том, что кто-то когда-то жил, а потом умер. Погода стояла не в пример солнечная — природе было плевать на то, что происходит в мире людей.

Старик помер от сердечного приступа, но Леви в это не особо верил. Что-что, а сердце у Кенни всегда было как у буйвола. Он мог пробежать несколько километров и даже не запыхаться. Леви дернул головой, отгоняя детские воспоминания о том, как дядька регулярно гонял его по стадиону. Скорее Леви поверил бы в то, что Кенни стало скучно и он решил посмотреть, что там на другой стороне. Стащил у медсестер каких-нибудь таблеток, и поминай как звали. Не то чтобы Леви когда-нибудь замечал у Кенни желание свести счеты с жизнью, нет. Но глядя на то, как с каждым месяцем тухнет его всегда цепкий взгляд, движения становятся неуверенными, а память подводит все чаще, можно было ожидать чего-то подобного. Кенни не был самоубийцей, но еще он никогда не отличался смирением и терпением. Леви чувствовал в его смерти часть своей вины, но понимал, что другого выхода у него не было. В тюрьме Кенни прожил бы, может, и яркую, но намного более короткую жизнь.

Несмотря на свои подозрения, от вскрытия Леви отказался — так захотел Кенни. В своем коротком завещании он написал, что оставлять ему нечего и некому. Большую часть написанного корявым почерком текста занимали угрозы тем, кто рискнет сунуться к его трупу «своими погаными грязными лапами».

«Крысеныш, — было дописано ниже, пастой другого цвета. — Обидишь Хисторию, я тебя с того света достану, ты уж поверь. Знаю, херовый из меня получился родитель, но и ты, знаешь ли, не подарок. Все, что мог, я тебе дал. Дальше уж как-нибудь сам».

И все. Можно было подумать, что Леви как-то зависел от Кенни, когда он лет с семи все делал самостоятельно, больше помогая, чем получая помощь от дяди.

Хистория стояла чуть поодаль, и Леви, в очередной раз бросив на нее взгляд, заметил блестящие на ее щеках слезы. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя немного неловко — это ведь его дядя умер, он должен скорбеть. Но Леви не чувствовал в себе желания плакать. Грусть мешалась с эгоистичным облегчением, хотя он и оправдывал себя тем, что жизнь Кенни последние годы была в тягость в первую очередь самому Кенни. Может быть, осознание потери нахлынет на него потом, позже, когда он будет один. Сейчас же у него слишком много дел, которые нужно сделать, бумаг, которые нужно заполнить, и вопросов, которые нужно решить. Какого-то черта смерть связана с кучей формальностей, будто самого факта потери близкого человека недостаточно для родственников, и государству нужно заставить их страдать еще больше.

Леви подошел к Хистории и положил ей ладонь на плечо, совсем не ожидая того, что в ответ она всхлипнет и уткнется лицом ему в грудь. Он в который раз задумался о том, какого рода отношения связывали ее с Кенни. Была ли ее эмоциональная реакция просто следствием впечатлительности, или же Кенни действительно был ей настолько дорог? Леви сложно было представить, чтобы кто-то мог настолько сблизиться с таким человеком, как его дядька, но, в конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы судить. Родственная связь не всегда означает связь душевную. Кенни с Хисторией много общались с тех пор, как тот попал в больницу, за такой период вполне можно и подружиться, и привязаться. Но в памяти вдруг всплыли слова, которые сказала Хистория, когда в день свадьбы Эрвина призналась, что Леви когда-то ей нравился. Точнее то, как она изменилась в лице, упомянув Кенни — будто осознала для себя нечто новое, поняла что-то, чего раньше не замечала.

Пару раз Леви спрашивал у Хистории, о чем они с Кенни общаются, но она коротко отвечала что-то вроде «о жизни» или «так, о всякой ерунде» и спешила сменить тему. Леви понял, что она не хочет об этом говорить, и больше не спрашивал, но, возможно, теперь Хистория сама захочет рассказать. В любом случае, он, как ее друг, должен дать ей возможность выговориться. Обнимая ее подрагивающие плечи, Леви решил, что обязательно спросит у нее о Кенни. Но не сегодня.

Ханджи с Петрой тоже пришли, хоть Леви и сказал, что это совсем необязательно. Вечером, когда он закончил все дела, связанные с похоронами, они вчетвером сидели в кафе. Леви, повинуясь какому-то странному чувству необходимости это сделать, заказал четыре шота коньяка. Выпили молча. Никто не стал ничего спрашивать, и он был благодарен им за это.

— Съезжу на выходные домой, — сказала Хистория. Ее нос и глаза все еще были красными от слез. — Хочу повидаться с Имир.

— Хорошая идея, — Леви кивнул, но подумал, что это желание, скорее всего, вызвано не только и не столько намерением увидеться с Имир, сколько необходимостью вернуться туда, где она познакомилась с Кенни. Почтить его память, съездив туда, где он жил — в буквальном смысле. Имир теперь жила вместе с Жаном в их с Кенни старом доме. Когда Хистория рассказала об этом, Леви усмехнулся. Так вот что подтолкнуло Жана к этой странной покупке и переезду.

— Если хочешь, поехали вместе, — предложил Леви, хотя совсем не ощущал желания возвращаться туда, откуда так долго пытался убраться.

— М-м, — Хистория замялась, но потом посмотрела на него открыто и прямо. — Я бы хотела съездить сама.

Он кивнул, показывая, что понимает. С того ночного разговора у общежития их отношения изменились. Из них будто исчезло какое-то напряжение или тревога — Леви не мог сказать точно, но ощущал, что теперь чувствует себя с ней свободнее. Хистория, в свою очередь, стала более уверенной, а может, просто повзрослела. Но она больше не боялась каждым своим словом задеть или обидеть Леви. Поэтому сейчас сказала о своих желаниях в полной уверенности, что он поймет.

Они посидели еще немного и разошлись по домам. Работать не хотелось, поэтому Леви заварил чай в глиняном чайнике, переложил бумаги со столика в кресло, а сам сел в другое. Он прислушивался к себе в ожидании какой-то реакции — не мог же день смерти его единственного родственника закончиться вот так обыденно, как любой другой из тысячи похожих друг на друга дней. Но мысли крутились вокруг Хистории — похоже, больше ему думать было не о ком. Леви представлял, как она приезжает в их дом, как на пороге ее встречает Имир, как они осторожно обнимаются, потому что мешает живот — Имир была на восьмом месяце беременности. От этой картины веяло какой-то щемящей интимностью, близостью, практически семейным теплом. Леви вдруг отчетливо осознал, что у него нет никого, к кому бы он мог вот так приехать, просто чтобы ощутить, что ему рады. Тоска одиночества перехватила горло, и он достал из кармана мобильник. Покрутил его в руке, подумал и набрал номер.

— Алло. Леви? Что-то случилось?

— Нет, все в порядке. Ты знаешь, где сейчас живет Эрвин?

На том конце провода Ханджи ненадолго замолчала.

— Знаю. На Сандрокгассе. Тебе скинуть точный адрес?

— Да, давай. Это во Флоридсдорфе, что ли? Буржуй.

— Он глава крупнейшей адвокатской корпорации, где ему еще жить? Скажи спасибо, что не на Штефансплац, — хихикнула Ханджи. Потом спросила уже серьезно: — А ты что, не был у него ни разу?

Ханджи продолжала поддерживать теплые отношения и с Леви, и с Эрвином, но каким-то подозрительным образом ничего не знала о том, что между ними происходит. Точнее, чего не происходит. Ее не удивляло, что они никогда не встречаются втроем, она не приставала к Леви с расспросами, из чего он делал вывод, что она либо знает все от Эрвина и поэтому молчит, либо просто решила не вмешиваться. Оба варианта были маловероятны — Леви не думал, что Эрвин рассказал ей все, а в то, что неуемное любопытство позволило бы ей оставаться в неведении, не верил совсем. И все же что-то не давало ему поговорить с Ханджи напрямую.

— Мы давно не виделись, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Ладно. Передавай привет.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, пока, — он нажал отбой. Через минуту телефон пискнул входящим сообщением с адресом. Леви посмотрел на него, не понимая, что и зачем делает. Желание увидеть Эрвина навалилось тяжелой, тянущей необходимостью. Он мог написать ему или даже позвонить, но говорить не хотелось, да и Леви не знал, о чем. Хотелось просто увидеть. Удостовериться, что у Эрвина все нормально. Убедиться, что где-то рядом, в пределах одного города живет человек, которого Леви все еще считал самым близким.

До Сандрокгассе он добрался на следующий день к одиннадцати утра. Была суббота, дороги и общественный транспорт почти пустовали, а вот со дворов, окружающих богатые особняки Флоридсдорфа, раздавались детские крики, смех, музыка и собачий лай. Подойдя к высокому кованому забору, Леви всмотрелся через него во двор. Ухоженная лужайка, розовые кусты, выложенная камнем дорожка. Двухэтажный дом с высокими стрельчатыми окнами и рыжеватой крышей, балкон со столиком и тремя стульями. Идеальное место для идеальной жизни. Леви почувствовал себя лишним в этом месте. Преступником, который пришел сюда с нехорошими намерениями — влезть в эту идиллию и заразить ее своей грустью и безысходностью. Со вчерашнего вечера он не переставал сомневаться, правильно ли поступает, что приезжает вот так, без предупреждения. Но каждый раз, когда он тянулся к телефону, чтобы написать Эрвину, его останавливал страх, что тот не захочет его видеть. В конце концов, Эрвин не давал о себе знать три года. Что если он вообще забыл о нем? Что если его семейная жизнь оказалась не такой ужасной, какой виделась в день свадьбы? Что если он счастлив с Мари и не хочет, чтобы ему напоминали о не самом лучшем периоде в жизни? Леви сам посоветовал Эрвину идти выбранным путем, а теперь появляется на нем, как призрак отца Гамлета, и даже не может внятно объяснить, зачем пришел.

Он уже собрался развернуться и уйти, как услышал крик со стороны заднего двора.

— Отто! — крикнул женский голос. — Ты куда? — а потом из-за дома выбежал ребенок. Светловолосый мальчик в ярко-зеленой куртке бежал по лужайке с мячом в руках. Леви застыл на месте, не в силах отвести от него взгляд.

— Я тебя догоню! — раздался вслед мужской голос, и еще до того, как его обладатель появился в поле зрения, Леви понял, кого сейчас увидит. Не мог не узнать этот голос, будто и не было трех лет молчания.

Эрвин быстро догнал мальчика и подхватил его на руки. Тот выбросил мяч заливисто рассмеялся, когда Эрвин начал кружить его. Где-то на втором круге Эрвин, похоже, заметил силуэт за воротами и остановился. В свободных серых штанах, гольфе и дутой жилетке, слегка небритый — он выглядел так откровенно по-домашнему, что у Леви свело челюсть. Они встретились взглядами. Запоздало Леви понял, что вся эта идея была ошибкой. Не стоило ему приезжать. Он махнул Эрвину рукой, развернулся и пошел вдоль тротуара. Делать вид, что просто шел мимо, было ужасной глупостью — вероятность того, что он окажется в этом районе, была слишком мизерной, чтобы принимать ее во внимание.

Уже пройдя ворота и скрывшись за высоким кирпичным забором, он услышал, как женский голос окликнул Эрвина, а тот сказал: «Я сейчас». Сердце Леви дернулось не в такт, и он бросился вперед. Под звук открывающейся калитки свернул за угол, пробежал всю улицу до следующего поворота и только за ним остановился, прижавшись спиной к дикому винограду, обвившему чью-то изгородь. Кровь стучала в висках. Леви оглянулся, будто боялся, что Эрвин вот-вот выскочит на него непонятно откуда. Нет, не станет он за ним бежать.

Леви сжал ладонь в кулак и приложил его ко лбу, закрыв глаза и переводя дыхание.

«Как же глупо. Глупо и жалко. С самого начала. О чем ты думал? Хотел убедиться, что у Эрвина все хорошо? Конечно, у него все хорошо, это же Эрвин, разве может быть у него иначе? Хотел увидеть его, просто посмотреть? На то, как он счастлив с женой и сыном? Черта с два! Ты не только глупый и жалкий, ты еще и врешь самому себе. Не это ты хотел увидеть. Ты хотел увидеть, что он несчастен, что он все эти три года страдал и думал о тебе так же, как и ты о нем. Ты все еще на что-то надеялся. Господи, ты безнадежен».

— Ты безнадежен, — повторил Леви вслух и пошел в сторону остановки. Там сел на лавку и уставился в ярко-синее небо. От идиотизма собственного поступка — или от быстрого бега — горели щеки. Леви надеялся только на то, что Эрвин не позвонит ему сейчас и не спросит, что это такое было. Потому что так делают взрослые адекватные люди — звонят и разговаривают вместо того, чтобы подглядывать через забор и сбегать, когда тебя замечают. Телефон действительно зазвонил, заставив Леви дернуться от неожиданности. Он опасливо посмотрел на экран — звонил его директор. А если тот звонил в субботу, это означало, что случилось что-то действительно важное. Леви внутренне собрался, отодвигая эмоции на задний план и настраиваясь на рабочий лад.

— Слушаю.

* * *

Эрвин не позвонил — ни в тот же день, ни на следующий, ни через один. Хотя через один он позвонить не смог бы при всем желании, потому что с понедельника Леви улетел в Германию на недельные курсы и почти целый день держал телефон выключенным. Их фирма выиграла бесплатное обучение для одного человека (Леви уже и забыл, что два месяца назад подал заявку на участие), и отправили, естественно, его, как инициатора и самого молодого сотрудника.

Смена обстановки пришлась очень кстати, а вернувшись спустя неделю, он с головой ушел в работу, спеша испробовать в деле новые знания. Жизнь снова вернулась в привычное русло. В ней появились Фарлан и Изабель. 

С Фарланом Леви познакомился еще в самом начале своей работы — тот был переводчиком в партнерской фирме, у которой они иногда заказывали перевод документов, — но только в последнее время они стали общаться чаще. Однажды вечером в маленьком уютном баре Фарлан положил свою ладонь на руку Леви. Подавив мгновенное желание тут же ее выдернуть, Леви почувствовал себя просто ужасно. Фарлан был замечательным — веселым, умным и до неприличия харизматичным. Леви изо всех сил искал в себе какой-то отклик на его явную симпатию. Но так и не нашел. Поэтому убрал руку со стола и извинился, внутренне злясь на себя.

— Все в порядке, Леви. Но если ты собираешься сейчас встать и уйти, не допив это офигительное крафтовое пиво, которым я тебя, между прочим, угощаю — вот тогда я обижусь! — сказал Фарлан, и Леви не сдержал улыбки.

Они остались друзьями, а потом произошла эта невероятная история с Изабель. Леви с коллегами отмечал новый год в баре, и в какой-то момент к нему подсела смешливая рыжеволосая девушка. Они разговорились, Изабель рассказала, что работает в благотворительном фонде «Смит Рехтсанвальт» — за это фонд частично оплачивает ее обучение в университете. Все было хорошо, они болтали и пили пиво, пока в какой-то момент позади не раздался строгий голос:

— Изабель, это кто? Все в порядке?

Леви напрягся, ожидая разборок с чересчур ревнивым кавалером своей знакомой, но когда обернулся, то увидел Фарлана. Оказалось, она его младшая сестра и недавно переехала в город. Фарлан пожаловался Леви, что к ней постоянно пристают «всякие мудилы». 

— Я, конечно, мудила, но к ней не приставал, честно, — Леви поднял ладони, и все трое рассмеялись. А к концу вечера они уже вдвоем с Фарланом выставляли из бара подвыпившего парня, который никак не мог понять, что Изабель не даст ему свой номер телефона. 

Иногда, особенно по вечерам, на Леви снова накатывала тоска и появлялось желание написать Эрвину. Он мог бы начать с извинений за то, что убежал тогда. Ведь на самом деле никто кроме них самих не запрещал им общаться. Они могли бы просто время от времени спрашивать друг у друга как дела. Поздравлять с праздниками. Сообщать о важных событиях вроде рождения ребенка. Писать друг другу всю эту формальную и ни к чему не обязывающую ерунду, как делают люди, которые когда-то были близки, но чьи пути однажды разошлись.

А иногда он понимал, что просто цепляется за прошлое, которое уже не вернуть. Цепляется, потому что в этом прошлом, в отличие от теперешней скучной жизни, было что-то яркое, что-то сильное и значимое. Вспоминал, каким живым он чувствовал себя рядом с Эрвином — это не всегда были приятные эмоции, особенно в последние их встречи, но по сравнению с ними все остальное время он будто плавал в мутном болоте. Вспоминал свою поездку к Эрвину домой и не понимал, что на него тогда нашло. Какое-то помутнение рассудка, не иначе. Больше Леви таких глупостей делать не собирался.

Его повысили до заместителя директора, и он прикидывал, что где-то через год-полтора при таком же уровне жизни сможет выкупить квартиру, в которой живет. У Имир и Жана родилась девочка. Леви с Хисторией стали ее крестными. Тогда он впервые побывал в родном городе и в старом доме с тех пор, как окончательно переехал. Было странно ходить и не узнавать такие знакомые комнаты, перекрашенные и обставленные с любовью и вниманием. Странно, но приятно, как всегда бывает приятно находиться в доме, который любят и в котором любят.

Ханджи защитила кандидатскую. И не успел с нее сойти загар, полученный на Майорке, взялась за докторскую.

— Ну, может, это и к лучшему, — улыбалась Петра, едва поспевая за Джейме — молодым и задорным эрдельтерьером, которого им отдали какие-то знакомые, улетающие жить в Китай. Они с Леви гуляли с ним по парку, пока Ханджи проводила археологические раскопки в городской библиотеке. — Боюсь представить, на что она могла бы направить ту энергию, которую сейчас тратит на исследования.

Леви хмыкнул, хватая Джейме за ошейник за секунду до того, как он кинулся бы за белкой и утащил миниатюрную Петру за собой.

— Она, знаешь, как ядерный реактор, который постоянно нужно охлаждать, чтобы не взорвался. Думаешь, на Майорке она лежала на пляже и пила коктейли из кокоса?

— Именно это она и собиралась делать.

— Как же! Мы облазили все доступные и даже парочку недоступных для туристов мест. Застряли на сломавшемся скутере посреди моря и чуть не сели в тюрьму из-за того, что эта сумасшедшая женщина пыталась увезти с собой какие-то ракушки. Которые оказались чем-то вроде местного достояния, охраняемого законом.

Леви улыбнулся, потрепав Джейме между ушей. Ничего другого он от Ханджи и не ожидал. Да и Петре на самом деле это в ней и нравилось. Она только делала вид, что жалуется, а Леви делал вид, что сочувствует ей.

— А у тебя как дела?

— Да как... — он вдохнул теплый майский воздух. — Нормально.

У него действительно все было нормально. Если подумать, то из такого «нормально» и состоит жизнь. Иногда тебе плохо, иногда ты счастлив, но большую часть времени тебе нормально. И Леви это вполне устраивало. Ему было где жить и что есть, у него была любимая работа, были друзья. И если не думать о чем-то большем, не убеждать себя, что все может быть как-то иначе, то чувства потери почти не ощущается. Петре он, конечно, говорить об этом не стал, потому что она бы его не поняла. У нее как раз было это большее, и незачем ей думать о том, что бывает иначе.

С Хисторией ему было легче говорить о таких вещах. Леви не мог объяснить себе почему, но чувствовал, что она его понимает. Скорее всего, потому что они выросли в похожих условиях. С детства мечтали о чем-то большем и в то же время понимали, что могут добиться этого только своими силами. Однажды они все же поговорили.

— Леви, я задам вопрос, а ты, если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать. 

— Давай.

— Почему ты один?

— Потому что не могу быть с тем человеком, с которым хочу быть.

Они стояли на набережной у парапета. Над головами у них истошно орали чайки — какие-то наивные туристы решили покормить их хлебом, но вскоре поняли свою ошибку и просто сбежали, оставив булку на растерзание наглым и бесцеремонным птицам.

— Почему не можешь? Он не отвечает взаимностью?

— Все немного сложнее. Так сложились обстоятельства.

— По-моему, обстоятельства — это как раз намного проще, чем невзаимность. Как сложились, так и разложатся, — Хистория пожала плечами и отвернулась, наблюдая за медленно проплывающим мимо пароходом. Недавно она подстриглась совсем коротко, и все еще иногда тянулась заправить за ухо несуществующую прядь волос.

— Не думаю, что это наш случай. Но спасибо за поддержку.

— Это Эрвин Смит?

Леви покосился на нее — Хистория продолжала следить за кораблем. Солнечный свет отражался от зеленого камня в ее сережке.

— Да, — Леви не видел смысла скрывать, а тем более врать. — Как ты поняла?

— На вас обоих лица не было на его свадьбе.

— Не думал, что это так очевидно.

— Не переживай, кому-то постороннему, скорее всего, не очевидно. Жаль. Вы бы хорошо смотрелись вместе, — Леви фыркнул. Хистория повернулась к нему, опираясь боком о парапет и сложив руки на груди. — Что? Я серьезно.

— Ну спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

— Я тебе тогда тоже вопрос задам, — Леви в свою очередь повернулся к ней.

— А я могу не отвечать?

— Можешь, но это будет нечестно.

— Ладно.

— Что у тебя было с Кенни?

Хистория на секунду замерла. Потом повернулась обратно к парапету, положила на него ладони. Опустила голову вниз, снова подняла ее, с прищуром глядя в небо. Леви ждал. Сейчас она либо расскажет ему все, либо уже никогда не расскажет.

— Думаю, я его любила.

— Что? — Леви едва не засмеялся, но вовремя сдержал себя, подавился и закашлялся. Уже серьезно переспросил: — Кенни? — от Хистории его реакция явно не укрылась, и она посмотрела на него, нахмурившись. — Прости. Мне просто сложно представить, что кто-то мог бы полюбить его.

— Ты меня осуждаешь?

— Нет, и не думал. Но... почему? Потому что он защитил тебя от отца?

— Потому что он был сильным, а я была слабой. Потому что он умел получать от людей то, что ему было нужно, а я умела только подчиняться чьим-то желаниям. Потому что он умел пугать, а я умела только бояться.

— Ты его плохо знаешь, — Леви покачал головой, вспоминая, как каждый вечер утаскивал пьяного матерящегося Кенни из бара домой. — Хотя пугать он действительно умел, с этим не поспоришь.

— Это ты его плохо знаешь, — сказала Хистория и обиженно отвернулась.

— Ладно, давай не будем из-за этого ссориться.

— А никто и не ссорится, — она дернула плечом.

— Ты когда-то говорила, что спутала свое восхищение по отношению ко мне с влюбленностью. А с Кенни не может быть то же самое?

— Нет, не думаю.

— Почему?

— Потому что это другое. Все... сложно. Я не собиралась тебе рассказывать, но теперь, когда и Кенни и Род мертвы, наверное, уже могу. Род был замешан в нелегальном бизнесе. Я не знаю подробностей, но догадываюсь, что это было как-то связано с контрабандой оружия, потому что находила в его вещах странные чеки. Ты скажешь, что нет ничего странного в чеках на оружие у шефа полиции, но люди, которые иногда приходили к нам домой, никак не могли быть полицейскими. Какое-то время Кенни помогал отцу, присутствовал на этих встречах и вообще часто появлялся у нас дома. Ты, наверное, не поверишь, но он научил меня стрелять из пистолета и драться. Ну, и еще играть в карты и мухлевать, — Хистория потерла кончик носа и смущенно улыбнулась. — Наверное, за то время он уделил мне больше времени, чем Род за всю жизнь. Но все изменилось после того случая, когда… когда Род пытался меня изнасиловать, — она запнулась на секунду, прежде чем произнести это. — Я не знаю, было это только из-за меня или случилось что-то еще, но Кенни с Родом несколько раз сильно ругались, после чего Кенни вообще перестал к нам приходить. Я не боялась жить с Родом, потому что была уверена — он меня больше не тронет. Сейчас бы я уже не была такой наивной, но тогда была уверена, что против Кенни он не пойдет. В какой-то момент я заметила, что он странно на меня смотрит, будто оценивает, а один раз сказал: «Скоро ты перестанешь мозолить мне глаза». Через неделю вечером в дверь позвонили полицейские и сказали, что Род мертв. 

Леви слушал эту историю, едва не раскрыв рот. Он узнавал о жизни Кенни что-то такое, о чем даже не догадывался, и от кого — от Хистории!

— Ты знаешь?..

— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Я не знаю, что произошло. И за все это время так и не смогла узнать. Единственное, в чем я уверена — это было что-то очень нехорошее. Кенни не стал бы убивать без причины. Иногда мне кажется, что, убив Рода, он спас меня от чего-то ужасного.

— А его болезнь? — Хистория поджала губы. — То есть он притворялся, чтобы не попасть в тюрьму?

— Я не знаю. Правда не знаю. Со мной он всегда вел себя более-менее нормально, может, под конец иногда спрашивал, какое сегодня число. Так что на эту тему мы с тобой можем только гадать. В любом случае, Кенни был для меня очень важным человеком. Он многому меня научил — даже большему, чем сам думал, — и я ему за это благодарна.

— Охренеть. Так он тебя жизни учил? А я думал, что все время, которое вы проводили вдвоем, он жаловался на то, какой я бездарный, бесполезный...

— ...неблагодарный, необучаемый и чтобы я держалась от тебя как можно дальше. Это был основной урок.

— Что, правда?

— Нет конечно. Я шучу, — Хистория ткнула его кулаком в плечо. — Про тебя он почти ничего не рассказывал, — что ж, предсказуемо, подумал Леви. Но почему-то обидно — совсем ничего не говорить это даже, наверное, хуже, чем обзывать. — Только спрашивал каждый раз, как у тебя дела.

— Не верю, — Леви уставился на нее, пытаясь понять, шутит она или серьезно.

— Говорю же — ты его не знаешь. Пойдем, мне от этих откровенностей мороженого захотелось.

Она пошла в сторону киоска с мороженым, стоявшего в отдалении и собравшего возле себя толпу детей, оставив Леви молча смотреть ей вслед. Кенни, который спрашивает, как у него дела? Это было совсем на того не похоже. Хотя Кенни, который учит маленькую девочку играть в карты, был еще более невероятным. Леви постоял немного, наблюдая, как невысокая Хистория теряется среди детворы у киоска, и пошел за ней следом. Было ощущение, что это их далеко не последний разговор о его дяде.

* * *

А потом, однажды, ему позвонил Эрвин.

Леви наконец пересилил себя и начал бегать — малоподвижная офисная работа и отсутствие тренировок стали давать о себе знать. По утрам у него не было никакого желания просыпаться хоть на минуту раньше положенного, зато вечером, когда город постепенно накрывало вязкими сумерками и люди на расстоянии нескольких метров превращались в нечеткие силуэты, было вполне комфортно. Никто не мог следить за ним взглядом, разглядывая его неровный, пятнистый румянец или растрепавшиеся волосы.

Он как раз делал передышку — шел быстрым шагом по одной из аллей парка, — когда в кармане ветровки зазвонил телефон. Достав мобильник, Леви взглянул на экран и завис настолько, что столкнулся с идущим навстречу человеком. Тот копался в своем айпаде, видимо, переключая музыку, поэтому тоже не заметил его.

— Извините, — на автомате пробормотал Леви и поднял трубку. — Алло?

— Привет, — сказал Эрвин, сжимая прошедшее время, словно податливый пенопласт.

— Привет, — ответил Леви.

— Хочу с тобой увидеться. Не против?

— Не против. Когда?

— Э-эм... — голос Эрвина отдалился на пару секунд от микрофона, будто он оглядывался вокруг. — А ты сейчас занят?

— Да не особо. Бегаю.

— Где?

— Аутгартен.

— Могу приехать. Минут через пятнадцать. Подходит?

— Давай. Буду возле башни.

— Хорошо, — Эрвин отключился, экран потух, а Леви все продолжал гипнотизировать черный прямоугольник в руке. Не получив никаких подсказок на предмет того, что это только что было, он сунул мобильник обратно в карман и пошел в сторону зенитной башни на другом конце парка. По-хорошему ему нужно было пробежать еще два километра, и он даже мог успеть это сделать за пятнадцать минут, но встречаться с Эрвином вспотевшим и запыхавшимся не хотелось.

Леви добрел до башни и все оставшееся время, чтобы чем-то себя занять, просто ходил вокруг нее, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. На втором круге в парке зажглись фонари — медово-желтый свет утяжелил тени между деревьями, затемнил вечернее небо. Теплый майский ветер приятно щекотал шею и щеки, уговаривая снять ветровку. Леви не поддавался. Весенняя погода никогда не отличалась честностью своих намерений и постоянно норовила вывести истосковавшихся по теплу людей из строя.

Эрвина он заметил почти сразу — высокая фигура четко посередине аллеи, светлые волосы, распахнутый плащ, широкий шаг. Леви остановился под фонарем, ожидая, пока Эрвин увидит его и подойдет.

— Привет, — повторил тот. Леви настороженно ощупал взглядом его лицо, ища признаки тревожности. Но заметил только четко очерченные скулы — то ли освещение играло тенями, то ли давал знать о себе возраст.

— Что-то случилось?

— Давно не виделись, — Эрвин улыбнулся, но настолько слабо и неуверенно, что Леви едва это заметил.

— Эрвин, — получилось глухо и тяжело, словно камень в пересохший колодец упал. Леви не нравилось это затягивание и хождение вокруг да около. Эрвин понял его:

— Ну, на самом деле, много всего. Случилось, — он потер ладонью лоб, посмотрел на Леви вопросительно. — Не знаю даже, с чего начать, чтобы это не звучало кошмарно.

Леви кивнул в сторону лавочки, они молча сели. Эрвин облокотился о спинку, спрятав руки в карманы плаща и глядя прямо перед собой. Коротко вздохнул.

— Мама умерла.

— Ох. Эрвин, я... соболезную.

Не то чтобы Леви ожидал таких новостей, но с того момента, как увидел имя Эрвина на экране телефона, был готов услышать нечто подобное.

— Спасибо.

— Когда это случилось?

— Год назад. У нее был рак. Поздно диагностировали.

— Это ужасно.

— Да уж. При современном уровне медицины — и все еще не найти лекарство от чертового рака.

— Даже не представляю, как это было тяжело. Для всех. И для нее, и для вас. Как Мари?

— Нормально. Думаю, нормально. Мы с ней разводимся.

— Что? Почему? — Леви нахмурился. Отчего-то вспомнил бегущего по двору белокурого мальчонку. — А как же ребенок?

— Ребенок?

— Ну... мальчик. Отто, кажется.

— А-а, — грустно протянул Эрвин. — Это сын Мари от предыдущего брака. Это было общее решение, — внезапно добавил он, разворачиваясь к Леви, будто тот требовал от него каких-то оправданий. — Мы просто поняли, что не подходим друг другу.

— Ясно.

Эрвин снова сел прямо, положил руки на колени, как прилежный школьник, ответивший на вопрос. Леви искоса наблюдал за ним — теперь, под светом фонаря, было видно, что щеки у него действительно впали, делая лицо более резким, строгим. Вчерашняя щетина только усиливала это впечатление. Эрвин больше не выглядел голубоглазым улыбчивым ловеласом, которого мечтает покорить каждая вторая девушка в университете. Он выглядел уставшим мужчиной, который привык в одиночку принимать сложные решения.

— Последние пару лет были непростыми.

— Точно, — согласился Леви. Он оперся локтями о спинку лавки и посмотрел вверх. Привлеченные ярким светом, вокруг фонаря кружили пушистые мотыльки и какие-то разнокалиберные мошки.

— А у тебя что нового?

— Кенни помер.

— Соболезную.

— Ага. Полтора года назад. А так... живу, работаю, иногда выгуливаю с Петрой их с Ханджи собаку, иногда саму Ханджи. Все, в общем, нормально.

— Это хорошо.

— Может быть.

Леви смотрел в темно-синее, почти черное небо и чувствовал, что на него снова навалилась пустота. Точнее, даже не навалилась, а будто заполнила его изнутри — выдула все мысли и эмоции, сделала легким, почти невесомым. Так бывало с ним в моменты, когда он понимал, что происходящее в его жизни от него не зависит. Вот он все контролирует, или думает, что контролирует, а в следующий момент происходит что-то, что рушит его планы, будь это уехавший раньше времени поезд, внезапный дождь, которого не было в прогнозе, или звонок директора, решившего, что Леви срочно должен взять новый проект. В такие секунды он будто останавливался, застывал во времени, выпадал из реальности. Ведь, если ты не можешь управлять своей жизнью, то зачем вообще принимать какие-то решения? Зачем в ней присутствовать? Не лучше ли просто подождать, в какую сторону дунет ветер, и не последовать за ним?

Это состояние было мимолетным, секундным, но до странности приятным. Леви следил за бьющимися о матовое стекло фонаря мотыльками и единственное, чего ему хотелось, это лечь, чтобы расслабить не только мысли, но и тело. Чтобы не нужно было удерживать голову, спину, нижнюю челюсть. Чтобы можно было раствориться в этом миге вечерней неопределенности. Но Эрвин вырвал его из этого состояния.

— Леви, скажи, у тебя... есть кто-то?

— Вот теперь это действительно звучит кошмарно.

— Знаю. Я знаю. Но мне правда важно знать.

— Нет, — Леви сложил руки на груди и исподлобья посмотрел на Эрвина.

— Не смотри на меня так, я не собираюсь набрасываться на тебя прямо тут и прямо сейчас.

— Пф-ф, — Леви фыркнул. — Кто бы тебе разрешил.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я... что мне тебя очень не хватало. Все это время. Но я понимал, что если мы будем видеться, то будет только хуже. И что теперь, когда не нужно никого обманывать или выбирать... Я бы хотел попробовать. Нам с тобой быть вместе. Если ты не против, — Эрвин говорил короткими отрывистыми фразами, и это выдавало его волнение. Леви смотрел на него и не узнавал — когда они еще учились в университете, Эрвин, наоборот, от нервов начинал говорить быстро, длинными сложными конструкциями, сыпал терминами и таким образом отвлекал внимание слушателя или оппонента от себя, успешно маскируя неуверенность. Теперь же он отмерял слова так, будто их у него было ограниченное количество. Так, чтобы передать самую суть как можно лаконичнее. Волновался, но не давал себе отступить. Этот новый Эрвин завораживал и интриговал. Может, даже немного пугал. И все же Леви видел в нем того самого Эрвина, его Эрвина, хмурящего брови и внимательно вглядывающегося в его лицо в ожидании ответа. — В моей жизни было всего три по-настоящему важных для меня человека: мои родители и ты. И, потеряв двоих, я не хочу потерять хотя бы тебя. Можешь не отвечать ничего сейчас. Но ты подумай. Я не буду тебя торопить. Я знаю, нам о многом нужно поговорить. И мне за многое нужно извиниться перед тобой. Мы можем начать с того, что будем иногда видеться. А дальше посмотрим. Мы...

— Эрвин, — Леви вклинился в рваный поток его объяснений. — Помолчи. Дыши носом.

Эрвин замолчал, а через секунду улыбнулся. Вспомнил, как Леви точно так же осаждал его в университетские времена — когда они были одни, и он репетировал очередное выступление на конференции или защиту проекта. Заставлял молчать, медленно дышать и ходить по комнате — два шага вдох, два шага выдох, — а затем начинать все с самого начала. Уверенно и убедительно.

Но сейчас Леви не хотел, чтобы он продолжал, потому что не хотел ничего решать. Порой жизнь превращается в хаос, взлетает в воздух тысячей осколков, и нет ничего лучше и правильнее, чем дождаться, когда острые куски стекла закончат свой полет и упадут на землю. И только тогда приниматься складывать их в новый узор. Леви не знал и не хотел знать, что будет дальше. Получится ли у них и как это будет, если получится. Он хотел узнавать узор по мере его появления — кусочек за кусочком, событие за событием. Не стремиться к какому-то придуманному заранее результату, разочаровываясь, когда что-то идет не так, а просто жить, пропускать через себя дни, чтобы потом оглянуться назад и с удовлетворением понять, что ни о чем не жалеешь.


	5. Бабье лето. Эпилог

Леви стоял недалеко от выхода и ждал. Студенты, по одному или группами, покидали учебный корпус экономического университета. Пожелтевшие листья шуршали под подошвами их ботинок, кедов и кроссовок. Осень решила напоследок порадовать теплом, и многие тут же садились прямо на траву, не спеша расходиться, хотя занятия на сегодня закончились.

Наконец Леви заметил того, кого ждал — в дверях показался Эрвин. Рядом с ним, прижимая к себе двумя руками стопку папок, шла Изабель. Она что-то увлеченно рассказывала, то и дело поглядывая на Эрвина, а он отвечал ей, слегка улыбаясь.

— Эй, братишка! — заметив Леви, Изабель бросилась вниз по ступенькам и едва не сбила его с ног. Порой своими повадками она напоминала ему Ханджи. — Меня ждешь?

— Вообще-то, нет. Его.

— Герра Смита? — Изабель удивленно перевела взгляд на как раз подошедшего к ним Эрвина. — А что… А вы с ним…

— Друзья, — сказал Леви, потому что это был максимально близкий к правде ответ. Такие отношения могли бы быть у них, не случись той ночи в клубе. Время от времени они встречались и гуляли по городу или сидели в маленьком баре с окнами, выходящими на берег реки. Иногда по вечерам вместе бегали в парке. Леви не был уверен, хочет ли он что-то менять — ему было хорошо и легко рядом с Эрвином, будто они снова стали студентами, и он опасался, что переход на следующий уровень отношений может испортить эту легкость. Возможно, о чем-то таком думал и Эрвин, когда наутро после их совместной ночи сказал, что хочет, чтобы между ними все осталось как прежде.

— Ого. Круто. Ну, тогда я пойду. Спасибо, герр Смит, лекция была очень интересной! — Изабель помахала им и зашагала в сторону группы студентов, оккупировавших одну из лавочек. Эрвин с Леви пошли в сторону парка, свернув с вымощенной плиткой дороги на узкую тропинку среди деревьев.

— И как тебе преподавание?

— Пока что нравится. Это не дети, которых надо заставлять учиться. В основном они уже понимают, для чего им это нужно, и слушают с большим интересом.

— Особенно девушки вроде Изабель, да?

— О, прекрати! — Эрвин пихнул Леви локтем. — Им действительно интересно. Они иногда такие вопросы задают, что ставят меня в тупик. Приходится несколько дней копаться в документах и звонить коллегам, чтобы разобраться. Так что не только я их учу, но и они меня.

— Здорово, я рад за тебя.

— Доктор Бадельт предлагает мне взять еще один курс. Думаю, я соглашусь.

— Потянешь все? И работу, и преподавание? — Леви замотал головой и нахмурился, когда почувствовал прилипшую к лицу тонкую паутинку. Эрвин повернул его за плечо к свету, присмотрелся и осторожно снял ее двумя пальцами.

— Флегель оказался не таким уж бездарным, как думала мама. Он сейчас очень мне помогает. Еще полгода стажировки, и я, пожалуй, назначу его исполнительным директором. Хочу больше времени уделять фонду и университету.

— Ого, ты у нас дауншифтер.

— Не до такой степени, — Эрвин рассмеялся. — Я не собираюсь отказываться от заработанных моей семьей денег, уезжать в лес и ходить там босиком по грядкам с капустой.

Они сели на лавочку под ржавыми каштанами у края небольшой площадки. Сквозь тонкую ветровку Леви чувствовал руку Эрвина, лежащую на спинке и почти касающуюся его плеча.

— Смотри, допекут тебя студенты, начнешь не только о капусте мечтать. Заведешь себе корову, будешь каждое утро вставать на рассвете, доить ее, а потом идти перемешивать компостную кучу… Что? — Леви запнулся, заметив, как Эрвин смотрит на него со странной улыбкой.

— Ничего. Просто хорошо себя чувствую.

Леви хмыкнул и сполз по лавке чуть ниже, откидывая голову на руку Эрвина и подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Эрвин коротко погладил его большим пальцем по виску. Это был первый раз, когда он сделал что-то, выходящее за рамки дружеских отношений, и в то же время его жест был наполнен скорее теплом, чем желанием.

Леви следил за разноцветными мушками, плавающими под закрытыми веками. Открыл глаза, окинул взглядом безлюдную часть парка вокруг, потянулся к Эрвину и коротко прижался поцелуем к его губам. Просто потому что ему захотелось это сделать и потому что он мог это сделать. После чего снова откинул голову на спинку и закрыл глаза.

* * *

— Знаешь, а я ведь приходил к тебе, — сказал Эрвин, задумчиво глядя в потолок.

Они валялись на диване в квартире Леви. На кофейном столике перед ними стоял ноутбук, на котором заканчивались титры «Остова проклятых».

— Куда приходил? Когда? — не понял Леви.

— Сюда. Сразу после смерти мамы, — Эрвин замолчал, но Леви не стал ничего говорить, ожидая, когда он продолжит. — После похорон я сказал Мари, что хочу побыть один, и поехал в бар. На самом деле я хотел напиться, но у меня ничего не вышло — выпил почти бутылку виски, и ни в одном глазу. Тогда я позвонил Ханджи, узнал у нее твой адрес и приехал.

— Меня не было дома? — спросил Леви, пытаясь вспомнить, когда примерно это могло быть.

— Я так и не позвонил. Стоял под дверью и думал о том, как ты сейчас откроешь дверь, а я упаду на колени и буду умолять тебя не прогонять меня. Но так и не позвонил.

— Почему?

— Подумал, что у меня нет права так с тобой поступать. Я вел себя ужасно по отношению к тебе, разве мог я после этого завалиться сюда без приглашения и требовать жалости? Да и поздно уже было.

— Эрвин… — Леви представил, как открывает дверь и видит за ней Эрвина — напившегося, со слипшимися от слез ресницами. Почему-то он был уверен, что Эрвин плакал на похоронах матери. Что бы он сделал? Позвонил бы Мари и сказал ей, что с Эрвином все в порядке. А потом бы, наверное, напился вместе с ним. — Скучаешь по ней?

— Да, очень. Не знаю, поступил бы я точно так же, если бы знал, что ее так скоро не станет. Наверное, нет. Надеюсь, она была счастлива.

— Конечно была, — Леви подвинулся ближе к Эрвину и, обняв его, поцеловал в висок.

Он по-прежнему не загадывал наперед, не строил планов, а делал то, что считал правильным в данный момент. Но, возможно, настало время перестать откладывать свои чувства, считая, что сейчас неподходящее время и что это может все испортить. Ведь ни один из них не знал, что будет позже.

— Иди сюда, — Леви потянул Эрвина за рукав, разворачивая к себе и целуя уже в губы. Тот обнял его поперек живота, забрался ладонью под футболку в районе поясницы, прижимая к себе. В отличие от Леви, у Эрвина всегда были очень теплые руки. Да и весь он был теплый, даже горячий, будто его постоянно лихорадило. Обхватив рукой его шею и направляя поцелуй, Леви поморщился от контраста своих ледяных пальцев и горячей кожи под ними. Повел рукой выше, наслаждаясь тем, как щекочут ладонь коротко остриженные волосы на затылке Эрвина, и так увлекся этими ощущениями, что не заметил, как оказался целиком придавлен к дивану. Очнулся, когда Эрвин прикусил его нижнюю губу и тут же отпустил, прижимаясь поцелуями к подбородку, скуле, шее. Открыв глаза, Леви посмотрел на идеально белый потолок над собой. В его голове царила такая же блаженная гладь — никаких мыслей, только ощущение того, как Эрвин медленно водит кончиком носа вдоль выреза футболки, ныряя на середине пути в яремную впадину. Громко, размеренно дышит, наполняя этим звуком все пространство вокруг и даже, кажется, внутри Леви. 

Оторвавшись наконец от его ключиц, Эрвин поднялся на вытянутых руках. Светлая челка упала ему на глаза, и он зачесал ее назад быстрым движением. Он разглядывал лежащего под ним Леви внимательно, даже скрупулезно, с легкой улыбкой, и можно было подумать, что он просто любуется. Но Леви понимал, чем была на самом деле эта заминка — Эрвин остановился и спрашивал разрешения. Он предоставил Леви выбор того, насколько ближе они станут сегодня друг другу. Не тащил за руку вперед, следуя только своим желаниям, а позволял вести себя и полностью принимал чужие правила и границы.

Не сводя с него взгляда, Леви медленно стянул футболку через голову. 

Эрвин сжал губы, пытаясь сдержать торжествующую улыбку, но это не помогло скрыть неровного румянца, вспыхнувшего на его скулах. 

— Как у подростка, — Леви протянул руку и погладил его по щеке.

— Что?

— Ты краснеешь, как подросток.

Эрвин поймал его руку и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья. Затем снял рубашку и прижался к Леви, низко застонал, когда тот провел ладонями по его обнаженной спине снизу вверх, под конец обхватив крылья лопаток.

Жар его тела передался и Леви, затопил изнутри теплой волной, согрел, неумолимо расслабляя все мышцы. А затем потянулся к низу живота, послал сладкие мурашки по телу, когда Эрвин слишком удачно задел его сквозь спортивные штаны жесткой ширинкой своих джинсов. Леви просунул колено между ног Эрвина, ощутив резкий горячий выдох около уха, и попытался пробраться рукой под пояс его штанов — лапать Эрвина за задницу сквозь ткань быстро надоело. Но джинсы сидели слишком плотно, пропуская в лучшем случае половину ладони, и пришлось воевать сначала с пуговицей, потом с молнией, и все это пока Эрвин безбожно ерзал, вылизывая его шею и соски. У Леви лопнуло терпение и, в очередной раз задев рукой собственный возбужденный член, он ткнул Эрвина в плечо.

— Приподнимись, неудобно.

Когда тот послушался, Леви удалось стянуть его джинсы сначала на бедра, а затем и вовсе опрокинуть его на диван, окончательно раздеть, точным броском забросив ком одежды в кресло, и усесться сверху. Эрвин — растрепанный, с блестящими от слюны губами и поплывшим взглядом — выглядел более чем соблазнительно. Как чертов рождественский подарок, о котором дядька даже заикаться запрещал. Леви на мгновение растерялся. Ему хотелось всего и сразу, и он не знал, с чего начать. Лечь на Эрвина, вытянувшись в полный рост, чтобы чувствовать его каждым миллиметром кожи? Узнать, как он стонет, если укусить его за розоватый сосок? Провести кончиком языка от ключиц к пупку и дальше, к ямкам у тазовых костей, проверяя, боится ли он щекотки, где именно и как сильно?

Решив, что у него еще будет время узнать все это, Леви не стал размениваться на мелочи, наклонился и размашисто провел языком от мошонки до головки крупного, возбужденного члена. Эрвин, наблюдавший за ним до этого, зажмурился и выгнулся навстречу.

— Блядь… Леви…

— Я уже и забыл, как неловко ты материшься, — пробормотал Леви, прихватывая губами тонкую кожицу на яичках Эрвина и с удовольствием чувствуя, как они поджимаются от этой простой ласки.

— Неловко? — в голосе Эрвина прозвучали улыбка и обида одновременно.

— Неловко. Но это заводит, — Леви облизал ладонь, обхватил член Эрвина и потянулся вверх, почти прижимаясь губами к губам. — Скажи это еще раз, — и с силой провел ладонью вниз.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Эрвин, и Леви впился в его приоткрытый рот глубоким поцелуем, продолжая двигать рукой.

Им пришлось еще раз прерваться, чтобы Эрвин мог снять с него штаны. Так и не дав ему опуститься обратно, Эрвин наклонился и одним резким движением вобрал член Леви в рот, до самого горла. Леви дернулся и вцепился в его плечи — на этот раз за спиной не было двери, на которую можно было бы опереться. Несколько раз тягуче медленно проскользив влажными губами по стволу, Эрвин замер на середине и обвел кончиком языка головку. Леви сгреб в кулак его волосы, изо всех сил сдерживаясь от того, чтобы начать вбиваться в его рот по самые яйца. Хотелось до искр из глаз. Огладив задницу Леви и выпустив его член изо рта, Эрвин провел пальцами между половинками, слегка задевая чувствительную кожу ногтями. Спросил «Можно?», надавливая подушечкой и проникая внутрь фалангой указательного пальца.

— Подожди, — Леви поднялся с дивана и пошел в спальню, достал из тумбочки смазку и презервативы. Вспомнил, как пару недель назад, следуя какому-то внутреннему порыву, выбросил предыдущий такой набор и купил новый, зачем-то другой марки. Вернувшись в комнату, он бросил смазку Эрвину, и пока тот возился с тюбиком, сам раскатал презерватив по его члену. 

Эрвин притянул его ближе, обнял и уложил набок, спиной к себе, зарылся носом в волосы на затылке.

— Согни ногу, — попросил он и погладил Леви по бедру тыльной стороной ладони, стараясь не пачкать смазкой.

Скользкий палец легко проник внутрь, и Эрвин вскоре добавил второй. Леви чувствовал, как упирается ему в спину член Эрвина, а еще жгучую необходимость прикоснуться к своему собственному. Но желание, чтобы это сделал Эрвин, все же пересилило соблазн, и он лишь сжал ладони в кулаки. От третьего пальца Эрвин отвлек его, прикусив мышцу между шеей и плечом — чувство, похожее на щекотку, отдались где-то в пояснице, и Леви непроизвольно дернулся. Эрвин усмехнулся и провел по месту укуса языком, вызывая у Леви стон и одновременное желание отстраниться — яркость ощущений набирала силу, и он терял контроль над собой.

— Эрвин. По… подрочи мне, — выдавил Леви, понимая, что не может больше терпеть. По венам словно жидкий огонь тек.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — Эрвин убрал пальцы, вместо них в Леви втиснулась головка его члена, причиняя дискомфорт, но слегка сбивая накал возбуждения. — Ш-ш, вот так, хорошо, расслабься, — он наконец просунул руку под живот Леви, погладил его член, смешивая остатки лубриканта с собственной смазкой Леви, потянулся ниже, сгреб в ладонь мошонку. — Молодец.

И Леви накрыло. Он уткнулся лицом в диванную обивку, пытаясь заглушить стон от очередного осторожного толчка Эрвина, сопровождающегося слишком слабыми поглаживаниями его руки. Мимолетная ласка не удовлетворяла, а только обещала удовлетворение, дразнила, и эта жажда, смешанная с каплей боли и давления, буквально сводила с ума. Леви не понимал, в какую сторону ему двигаться, чтобы получить больше, хотелось дернуться назад и вперед одновременно. Хотелось, чтобы Эрвин прекратил эти мучения и наконец оттрахал его как следует. 

Войдя до конца, Эрвин ненадолго замер, прижавшись грудью к покрывшейся потом спине Леви. Было слышно, как за ребрами гулко бухает его сердце. Медленно вышел наполовину и снова вошел до конца, так осторожно и терпеливо, что Леви позавидовал его выдержке. Сам он не мог похвастаться такой же, готовый уже наплевать на все и довести себя до разрядки, потираясь о жесткую ткань дивана. Поэтому в очередной раз, когда Эрвин отодвинулся, он резко подался назад, сам насаживаясь на него. 

— Тише, — застонал Эрвин, уткнувшись ему в затылок. И тогда Леви понял, почему тот двигался так медленно. Но к этому моменту ему было уже плевать, как быстро Эрвин кончит. Собственное удовольствие ощущалось все ближе, заставляло не думать ни о чем, кроме оргазма. Леви обхватил руку Эрвина на своем члене, сжал сильнее, как хотелось, задвигал ею быстрее, жестче. Кажется, Эрвин снова простонал что-то, тоже ускоряясь, кажется, он сам стонал, протяжно и хрипло, но шум в ушах и раскаленное желание заглушали все остальные чувства, кроме тактильных. 

В какой-то момент Леви ощутил на губах пальцы Эрвина и открыл рот, пропуская их внутрь. Они заскользили по языку в такт толчкам Эрвина внутри него, в такт движению их сомкнутых рук. Эрвин был теперь везде. Представив, как они сейчас выглядят со стороны, как развратно он распластан по дивану, как послушно обсасывает пальцы Эрвина, так что слюна стекает по подбородку, как подмахивает ему и вбивается в его кулак, Леви почувствовал, как от предвкушения поджимаются мышцы живота. Где-то в этом сумасшедшем стремлении последних минут потерялся замерший на мгновение и сорвавшийся в оргазм Эрвин, пульсация глубоко внутри, горячечное «Давай, Леви» у самого уха и даже то, что он убрал руку и перестал контролировать Эрвина, вцепившись вместо этого в удачно подвернувшуюся подушку. А когда тело хлестнуло судорогой удовольствия, потерялось вообще все. Леви казалось, что он больше никогда не будет дышать, потому что отныне ему не нужен воздух. Достаточно только ощущения легкости и томительной, вязкой расслабленности, сделавшей его невесомым, а мир вокруг простым и понятным. Но дыхание вернулось — заполошное, оглушительное, и сквозь его грохот Леви разобрал голос Эрвина, пробормотавший где-то в районе лопаток:

— Телефон звонит. Кажется, твой.

— Пусть, — ответил Леви, не открывая глаз. — Перезвоню позже.

Позже.

Ни один из них не знал, что будет позже. Возможно, жизнь снова разведет их пути в разные стороны. Возможно, их чувства остынут со временем, превращая отношения в обузу и разочарование. Возможно, это звонит семейный доктор Леви, чтобы сообщить печальные новости. Миллиарды вариантов этого самого «позже», называемого будущим, ожидали своего шанса, чтобы сбыться. Но они были там, впереди, в области абстрактного ничего, а Леви с Эрвином были здесь, в маленькой квартире в центре Вены, на стареньком жестком диване. Они были вместе, и Леви ценил каждую секунду этого времени.


End file.
